


Abstract Logic

by TerraBrownWriter, xNinjaGurl50



Series: The FamILY RP (full of angst and ships) [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, And breaks up, Angst, Everyone wanted to kill Roman, He kind of started it, Logan Overworks, M/M, Nemo and Logan have a civilized debate, Nemo’s scared, Nico and Patton are kind of emotional support, One Chapter of Sexual content, Rollercoaster of Emotions, Roman and Virgil get into a physical fight, Roman’s a sad boi, Then gets back together, Virgan fights, Virgil’s an angry boi, then breaks up again, there will be a warning, you can skip it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNinjaGurl50/pseuds/xNinjaGurl50
Summary: Logan feels as though he isn’t able to do his work efficiently while in a relationship. Things go downhill fast...(Also known as the story where Terra and Space try to out angst each other.-Terra)(Truth. And I succeeded... mwhahahahahahaha! -Space)(FALSEHOOD! I AM THE QUEEN YOU CAN NOT DETHRONE ME!- Terra)(SCREEEEEEEECHHHHHHHH! I FALSEHOOD YOUR FALSEHOOD AND ALL FUTURE FALSEHOODS YOU MAY FALSEHOOD! -battle noises- -Space)





	1. Emotionless Robot

Logan is working at his desk looking over the schedule. He sighs “Roman is not going to like this.” Thomas was way behind, 4 months behind. Logan was already on thin ice with Roman after having to cancel the Christmas video and just barely making the New Year’s video. Logan double and triple check the schedule to see if there was anything, he could do to lessen the wait. He could if he cuts Thomas and his own social life out of the equation, but he doesn’t want to do that. It wouldn’t be healthy for either of them. Virgil has been a great help with helping Logan from overworking himself. “What would I do without him?” Logan asks and smiles at himself looking at his new blue and purple tie. Virgil was out “helping” Patton and Nemo with the baby snakes. Logan chuckles “He's probably just playing with them.”

Logan stands up. “I might as well get it over with. If I’m lucky maybe Roman can help me make a plan.” Logan left his room and walked down to Romans. He gives three strong knocks on the wooden door.

“Come in.” Roman voice called. Logan opened the door and walked in closing it behind him.

“Roman I have some bad news.” Logan stated.

“What is it Logan?” Roman was getting worried.

“We are going to be late on the next Sander sides video.” Roman eyes widen. _‘This can’t be happening.’_

“How long?” Roman hoped it wouldn’t be a long delay.

“A few months maybe more.” Logan says sadly it was a little lie, but he hoped to make it look better than it really was.

“MONTHS!?” Roman yelled.

“Roman please I know your upset.” _‘There goes not making it looking that bad.’_

“Upset? Oh, I’m far past upset Logan. I’m angry, furious even. Do you know how hard I worked on this video?” Roman was indeed furious, for months he worked on making a video to interduce Nico to the fanders and to paint Nemo as a good guy. Now he is being told he has to wait months? He was so going to give it to Logan.

“Yes, I know that you worked hard on it but- “ Roman interrupted him.

“Why? Why is it going to be late Logan? Isn’t it _your_ job to keep us on track? What happened?” Roman stomp around his room keeping his eyes on Logan.

“Yes, it is, we just- I’ve just been busy.”

“Busy with Virgil most likely, he is distracting you, isn’t he?”

Logan felt his face getting hot. “Virgil is keeping me from overworking Roman.” Logan was now getting angry, Roman had no right to pull Virgil into this.

“Well your clearly not working enough if we’re behind!”

“I’m sorry that my health isn’t important to you.”

“Your health is fine your work on the other hand.”

“Well what do you want me to do Roman? Go back to being an emotionless robot that works 24/7.”

“Actually yes! Maybe you will actually get something done on time for once!” Logan stood up straight.

“FINE, if that is what you want.”

“It is!” Roman fires back.

“Then that is what I’ll be.” Logan starts walking towards the door.

“GOOD just leave already.” Logan slam the door behind him and storm off to his room slam his door.

He grabs his pillow and angrily screams into it. He throws it back onto his bed. “This is what I get for expressing myself? Fine, don’t fix what isn’t broken then.” Logan sits at his desk and starts making changes to the schedule.

Virgil and Nemo turn when they hear the shouting. They jump when they hear a door slam and someone storm down the hall before another door slams. Nemo looks at Virgil. Virgil nods and stands up, freeing himself from the baby snakes and leaving down the hall. He gently knocks at Logan’s door. “Logan?” He calls quietly.

Logan looks up from his laptop. He thought about ignoring it but then he realized it was Virgil and he did need to talk to him. Even if he didn't like it. It must be done. He takes a deep breath and stands straight. "Come in Virgil."

Virgil opens the door and carefully steps in, gently closing the door behind him. “H-hey.” He takes in Logan’s stance. “Roman?”

"Yes, but there is something more important that I need to discuss." Logan takes a deep breath. "Virgil I can't keep dating you."

Virgil stops breathing. “W-What?”

"You are distracting me from my work. We are months behind schedule, so this means that you are too much of a distraction."

Virgil stares, growing lightheaded. “B-but- you said- you said I was helping... you not overwork...”

"Well clearly I'm not working enough if we're behind schedule. I'm sorry Virgil, you should leave."

Virgil falls to his knees. “Lo, please! We can work this out! I’ll leave you alone! I’ll give you more time to work! Just please don’t leave me!” His words are a jumbled mess as his breathing quickens. He can even feel oxygen reach his lungs.

Logan shakes his head. "I've made up my mind Virgil. Please leave. I need to get back to work."

Nemo opens the door. He sees Virgil on the ground. “What’s going on?” He goes over and places a hand on Virgil’s back.   
  


Virgil breaks and sobs, turning and clutching Nemo. “Logan- wants to- break up!” He wails as Nemo looks up at Logan in shock.   
  


“Why!?” Nemo asks.

Logan sighs "Virgil is a distraction that I can't have. This is for the betterment of Thomas. Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to work." Logan turns and sits by his laptop. He pushes all of his feelings down. _‘This is for the best’_ He keeps telling himself.

Nemo stares at Logan in shock. He looks down at Virgil crying in his arms. He carefully picks him up and walks out of Logan’s room, Virgil’s wails filling the mindscape. “I’m sorry...” Virgil cries over and over. Nemo nuzzles him and opens Patton’s door. Nico comes up the stairs behind them, looking between Nemo and Virgil with worry. Nemo nods inside then enters. He sits on the ground with Virgil in his lap and looks up to Patton for help.

"Oh, Virgil what's wrong?" Patton takes him from Nemo and rocks him.Virgil gasps and curls into him, sobbing. Nico sits down next to Nemo. 

“Logan... is breaking up with him...” Nemo says slowly. 

Virgil sobs louder. “I DIDNT MEAN TO!!!”

"What!? Why would he do that? He loves Virgil." Patton looks at Nemo with shock.

Nemo looks down. “He said Virgil was distracting him from his work...”

Roman pops his head in. "Hey what's wrong?" 

Patton looks at him. "Logan broke up with Virgil."Nico looks up at Roman.

"Why would he do that?" Roman looks shock.

"Apparently Virgil is distracting him from his work." Patton rubs Virgil back. Roman eyes widen and he breaths through is teeth.

Nico’s eyes narrow. “Roman...” he says, voice in a warning tone. “What were you and Logan arguing about?”

"Well Logan came in and told me that we were behind schedule and the next video wouldn't be out for 4 months. So, I told him that Virgil was distracting him and to go back to being an emotionless robot." Roman puts on a nervous smile. 

Patton stops rubbing Virgil back. His eyes widen rage quickly rising. "What" Nemo quickly joins the eye killing party at Roman.

Virgil shakes and looks up at Roman. “Why?” His voice sounds broken.

"I was angry I didn't think he was actually going to do it!" 

"Roman. You apologize this instant." 

"Why? Logan is clearly over reacting. Besides he is behind in his work."   
  


“I don’t give two flying shits about his work! Because of you Logan has BROKEN UP WITH VIRGIL! You apologize right now!” 

Roman was scare now. “Patton I- “ 

“Roman I swear to fucking god if you don’t talk to him right now, I’M GOING TO LOSE MY SHIT!” 

Roman was now terrified. “Yes dad” He runs towards Logan room. Virgil curls further into Patton and whimpers. Nemo and Nico scoot closer and encircle Virgil in a hug.Roman takes a second to calm himself down. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. _‘This is Logan we are talking about, he’s reasonable this should be easy.’_ “Logan it’s me Roman can I come in?” 

“Go away Roman I’m working.” 

‘ _Or not’_ Roman tries to open the door but it’s surprise, surprise lock. Roman sighs. He tries to sink in but finds himself in the hallway still. He groans. “I don’t see why you’re making a big deal about this. Like really? Breaking up with Virgil? That must be the most illogical thing I have ever seen you do. Why are emotions so touchy for you anyway?” Logan door swings open as Logan pulls Roman in by the collar. He slams his door closed. 

“You want to know why emotions are such a problem for me?” Logan asked anger filling his voice. Roman scarily nods his head. Logan throws Roman on to his bed. “Well where do I start? How about the beginning? Picture this if you can Roman, a seven-year-old child is getting repeatedly beaten up by who? Patton, and what does Patton represent? Emotions. So, I came to the conclusion that emotions are uncontrollable and bad. Then after I came back from Patton FUCKING MURRERING ME! I decide the best course of action was to help Emotions become better so that doesn’t happen again. Things were fine, then Thomas started making illogical decisions because of emotions so now we are back to emotions are bad and cloud logic. I’m logic so if I’m going to do my job right, I should have no emotions. SO, I buried all my emotions and became the heartless robot that you want me to be. OF COURSE, Patton is upset about this. For years he tried to get me to open up again and after years of begging I finally gave in and try emotions out again because Thomas is in a new part of his life and I would think, hope that Thomas could put emotions away to make logical decisions and AGAIN, things were good. I started opening up, I realized I had feelings for Virgil. I WAS HAPPY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS! Then what happens? Thomas has a break up and Patton instead of expressing his emotion for irony sack he bottled it up and made depression! So now we had to deal with depression fucking with Thomas’s life. Then what happens after that? Deceit comes back and now we have to deal with that. AND OF COURSE, I’m am so far behind schedule that I would be surprise if we get any video in the next 4 months. So now I bring this back to my original statement. EMOTIONS ARE BAD AND ARE THE BAIN OF MY EXICISTANCE!” Logan falls into his work chair. 

Roman mouth is on the floor, he’s speechless. What can he say? That was Logan whole life. Before he can even try to say anything. Logan turns to face his laptop. “Roman I believe we are done here. So, if you kindly leave me alone, I can see what I can do to get the video up as fast as possible.” 

“Logan I-“ 

“Roman you can leave the easy way or the hard way. Your choice.” Roman gets up still shock. He leaves Logan room, he covers his mouth not sure what to do or think. He just stands there.

Nico meets him in the hall, looking at him. “So?” He crosses his arms.

Roman looks up at Nico still in shock "I... I can't fix that." Roman slides down the wall. _'I can't fix that, he's not mad at me. What have I done?'_


	2. The Problem

Nico frowns and relaxes his body a bit. “Hey, what is it?” He bends down closer to Roman and places a hand on his shoulder.

Roman shakes his head. "He doesn't have a problem with me, the schedule, or Virgil. He has a problem with emotions. A lifelong problem." He looks at Nico. "I can't fix that."

Nico looks sad. “Why?”

Roman thinks back on the story Logan told him. One thing kept coming up. He sighs "Patton..." Nico’s eyes widen. He sits down next to Roman, back to the wall. "What are we going to do? What can we do? I've screw up big time and I can't fix it."

Nico stays silent a moment. “Family meeting.” He says, getting up and offering Roman a hand.

Roman takes Nico hand. "You’re not getting Logan out of his room. He's blocked everyone out."

“That’s fine. It’s probably for the best.” He pulls Roman up and leads the way to Patton’s room. They enter, and Nico closes the door and sits down on the floor. Virgil has mostly calmed down, occasional sniffles leaving him. He looks up at Roman as they enter. Roman hides behind Nico. He doesn't know what to say. He tries to keep from looking at Patton. 

"That doesn’t look like the face of someone who made up with Logan." Patton glares at Roman. 

Nico rubs Roman’s arm. “Tell them.”

Roman looks at Patton then buries his face into Nico shoulder. He whispers to him. "I can't I'll crush him. I can’t hurt anyone else."

Nemo frowns. “Roman... this secret will continue to eat at you if you don’t come clean now.” He warns.

Roman sighs he sits down. "I don't know where to start."

“At the beginning. What did Logan do when you went to talk to him?” Nico says.

"He grabs me by the collar and threw me on his bed. Then he went on a rant."

Virgil looks up surprised “What... did he say?” Nemo and Nico look equally shocked.

"So, I can tell you that Virgil is not the problem."

Virgil sighs. “Then what?”

"He has a problem with emotions..." Roman and Virgil looks down.

"He has a problem with me, doesn't he?" Patton asked feeling his heart breaking.

"It's the whole subject of emotions I don't-" Patton crawls over to him and puts a hand on his forehead. "Patton what are you-?" Patton eyes glow a complete blue. The room changes and the memory of Roman and Logan conversation plays. Virgil watches, heart beating faster and faster. Nemo looks pained. Nico grips Roman’s hand. Roman looks scared but can't move and Patton is still.

_"I realized I had feelings for Virgil. I WAS HAPPY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS!"_ Virgil smiles sadly. _“So now we had to deal with depression fucking with Thomas’s life. Then what happens after that? Deceit comes back and now we have to deal with that!"_ Nico and Nemo look down. _"EMOTIONS ARE BAD AND THE BAIN OF MY EXISTENCE!"_ Logan falls into his work chair. Patton removes his hand his eyes and room goes back to normal as he starts crying.

Nemo hugs Patton. Virgil stares at the ground. Nico looks at Roman sadly. "Patton I'm so sorry" Roman frowns. Patton grips onto Nemo and cries into his shoulder. Nemo rubs Patton’s back, staying quiet, not sure what to say. "What are we going to do?" Roman asked lost.

“I don’t know...” Virgil whispers, feeling empty. He had hated this feeling. The one that came after a break up. He had feared Thomas going through it, he’d tried everything he could to make sure that didn’t happen, yet it did. When he and Logan got together, he almost never feared them breaking up. This had blindsided him. And now... he had no idea what to feel, or what to do. “Coffee.” He mumbles and stands, moving toward the door. 

Nemo watches him. Nico watches Virgil leave. He pats Roman’s shoulder reassuringly and follows Virgil out to the kitchen."I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen. I didn't know." He looks at Nemo and Patton. He sighs then gets up and leaves the door left opened.

… 

“And now I know my heart is a ghost town...” Virgil sings under his breath to himself. He sets the coffee pot and looks behind him to see Nico. He sighs. Nico rests against the counter, looking at Virgil sadly. “Well?” Virgil says. 

“Well what?”

“Isn’t this the part where you tell me all my insecurities are lies? You tell me Logan’s insecurities and hype me up to believe I can help him past them?” Virgil says dryly. 

Nico looks down. “Virgil... You know I’m not going to lie to you...” Virgil looks away, disappointed. “Logan has had these since he was young. And they are still very real to him...”

“I know. I thought I helped him, but I guess I didn’t do anything.”

“Falsehood.” One word makes Virgil almost break down again. He represses memories of his ex screaming it in annoyance. “You helped him more than anyone could. The trauma was simply triggered again, and he’s going through a loop. He’ll be back again. Right now, he’s shut everything and everyone out, but he will be back and that’s when he’ll need you. For his sake, don’t go numb.” Nico pleads. 

“I think I might have to. It hurts so much... I don’t know how else to survive.” Virgil doesn’t look at him, instead pouting two mugs of coffee for each of them. He hands one to Nico and takes the other.   
  
Nico nods his thanks. “You don’t avoid the memories. You don’t repress them. You dive right in. You experience them head on.”

Virgil nods. “I’ll try.” He looks out to the commons and gazes at Logan’s chair.

Nico takes Virgil’s hand. “We’re here for you. Both of you.” Virgil smiles his thanks, setting his coffee down and hugging Nico. Nico sets his coffee down and returns the hug.

…

Logan lies in bed crying. He hates it, he hates it. Why can't things be simple? Why can't he just bottle up all his emotions and go back the way things we're before? He looks at the tie he made. The blue and Purple one. He loves Virgil he wants to hold him and take back what he said but he knows he can't. "He doesn't want me now. Why would he? I crushed his heart. Why did I have to fall for him? Why can't I just be the emotionless robot? What changed? What changed?" He buries his face into his pillow.

… 

Nemo rocks Patton, closing his eyes and keeping his mouth shut. He vowed to not lie, but he wants to comfort Patton, but everything that comes to mind sounds like a lie. "Am I bad?" Patton grips Nemo. "Is-is what Logan said true?"

Nemo squeezes him. “No. Emotions are not bad. They’re just confusing...”

"I don't think Logan has actually forgiven me..."

Nemo sighs. “Based on _that_... I don’t think so either.”

Patton grip gets harder. "I was a fool to believe he did."

“Maybe he really wanted to. Maybe he does. But there’s always that part of one’s mind, the survival instinct, that doesn’t forget. Logan blocking emotions is his mind’s way of trying to survive.

Patton let's go of Nemo and holds himself. "I've hurt him so much and I didn't even know it."

“He hides it. It’s not healthy.” Nemo reaches towards Patton slowly.

Patton doesn't move away or closer. He stares at the ground. "Who knew he was such a good liar? No wonder he does like me touching him."

Nemo bites his lip. His mind screams Deceit has control of Logan before he quickly stuffs the illogical thought down. They defeated Deceit. _‘But Deceit will always have a role...’_ he thinks. He shakes his head and wraps his arm around Patton.

"Oh god I was in his mind! I took his body. I must have made him so uncomfortable. Why didn't he let me die in the first place?" He lays his head on Nemo arms.

Nemo holds him and pets Patton’s head. “Because he loves you...” he whispers. “He loves you and he wants to forgive you, but fear is powerful.” He sighs.

"He's scared that I'll hurt him again."Nemo nods. Patton closes his eyes and leans on Nemo. "I try so hard to make it, so he doesn't have to be scared. Guess I can't fix trauma."

Nemo continues to pet his hair. “No, you can’t. But you can help him past it.”

"How? I'm the one who caused it. I've try helping him past it for years. What am I doing wrong?"

“Trying too hard. You have to wait for him to want your help. That means letting him fail.”

There a knock at the door. Logan stands at the doorway. His eyes red from crying. "I think… I've made a mistake..."


	3. Forgiveness is Earned not Given

Nemo looks up, surprised. "Is this a bad time?" Logan rubs his arms. Patton shakes his head.

"No if you need us, we're here for you." Patton motions for him to come in. Logan does and sits holding his knees up.

Nemo scoots closer and carefully puts his hand on Logan’s knee. “What do you need?”

"I screw up. I broke up with Virgil and I shouldn't have." Tears fill his eyes again and buries his head. Nemo gently rubs his knee and looks at Patton.

Patton takes a deep breath. "It's ok-"

"No it's not. I broke his heart and now he's upset, and I want to hold him, but he probably hates me, and I'm just scared." He sobs "I'm scared and don't know what to do. Why can't I just be emotionless?" Patton bites his lip and looks at Nemo.

“Because you were meant to have emotions. You were meant to feel. You said this last year has been the happiest you’ve ever had. You know why? Because you accepted yourself. You allowed yourself to feel. Virgil does not hate you. He loves you too much to hate you. He’s just sad and scared like you.” Nemo says.

Logan thinks about it. _'He's right this has been my happiest ti-... Wait I never told Nemo.'_ Logan looks up. "How do you know that? I never told you that."Nemo looks at Patton.

"I showed Roman memory of what happened. I know what you really think of me..." Patton looks away. 

Logan looks at them with horror. _'No, no, no, no'_ over and over in his mind. He thinks about all the stuff he said about Patton. He gets up "I should go"

Nemo grabs Logan’s wrist. “No. I’m not letting you go and dissolve into a mess of looping thoughts of how terrible you are, because it’s not true. Now sit.” Logan sits back down and says nothing he stares at the ground.

Nemo looks at Patton. “Patton, what he said is not what he truly thinks of you. He was upset.”

"You’ll be surprised how honest people are when their upset and when they think their alone..." Patton joins the stare at the ground club.

Nemo sighs. This was going nowhere. “Come on.” He takes both Logan and Patton’s hands and sinks out to his room. They rise up and his snakes are quick to greet them. He stays quiet a moment, letting his room’s truthful energy have a chance to work.

"Can we just pretend this didn't happened?" Logan plead. Patton picks up one of the snakes letting it slither around his arm.

Nemo looks at Logan sadly. “Unfortunately, you know that’s not how this works.”

Logan groans he rest his head in his knees. Patton looks at him. "Logan do you hate me?" 

Logan shakes his head "No Patton I don't hate you." 

"Are you scare of me?"

There’s a pause then a forceful "Yes" comes out. Nemo stays silent and watches them.

"Logan I'm sorry."

Logan looks up. "I know you are Patton and I don't want to be scared of you but I just am. You understand that you traumatize me? And at a young age." Patton nods and wipes away new tears. Nemo looks down and mumbles something. Logan sighs "Nemo speak up."

“I don’t know if I can blur memories anymore...” he says barley loud enough for them to hear.

Patton and Logan look at each other. They think about it then shakes their heads. "You know how I feel about that."

"I don't like the idea of someone messing with my mind. Beside your affects are short term. If I start panicking, I like to know what it's about." Nemo nods and looks back down. "I understand that your trying to help. Look I let my emotions get the best of me and made a very illogical decision. I should just apologies to Virgil and see if he takes me back and I'll try to not" he pulls out a note card. "Lose my cool again.” Logan stands up.

Nemo smirks at the card. “Do you want someone to come with you?”

"No, I'm fine." Logan walks out closing the door. Patton looks at Nemo.

"You know he’s just avoid the topic, right?'

“I know.”

Logan goes down seeing if he can find Virgil. Virgil is sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone. Logan stands 2 feet away. He gets nervous but tries the "keep his cool". "Virgil, I believe I owe you an apology."

Virgil looks up, surprised to see Logan out. “O-Oh? Okay?” He slowly sets his phone down.

"I acted very illogically in a time of emotional outburst. I shouldn't have broken up with you. I need you, I miss you." Logan looks down.

Virgil smiles lightly at him. He gets up and walks over slowly before wrapping Logan in a hug. “I need you too.” He buries his face into Logan’s shoulder.

Logan quickly wraps his arms around him giving him a squeeze. "Why are you so good to me?"

Virgil smiles. “Because you deserve it, whether or not you believe it.” He pulls back a bit and kisses Logan’s cheek. “And because I love you.” He whispers.

"Does this mean you will take me back?"

Virgil smiles and nods, beginning to cry again. “Of course.” Logan tears up and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Virgil closes his eyes and leans into it.

"Sorry for being stupid."

Virgil laughs through tears. “It’s okay, my star.”

"How was that ok?"

Virgil sighs. “Okay. Let me clarify. It wasn’t okay. It hurt. Bad. I might be a bit clingy or distant for a bit. But I still love you and I forgive you.”

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Virgil rubs Logan’s tie between his fingers. “Let me kill Roman.” He smirks.

Logan laughs "By all means, would you like some help with that?"

Virgil laughs and kisses Logan again. “Cuddles first. Kill Roman later.” He gently leads him to the couch and lays down.

"Fine by me." Logan let's him take the lead. "Anything for you." Virgil starts massaging Logan’s head and closing his eyes, enjoying Logan’s warmth next to him. Logan relaxes he lets out a purr. "I think I have some" he pulls out a note card "baggage to work out."

Virgil smirks. “I agree.”

"Nemo and Patton try to help but I don't know. I thought I could fix it by pushing everyone and focusing on work, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn’t, and I don't know why."

Virgil continues stroking Logan’s head. “Because you can’t do it alone.” Logan nods and turns so he can wrap his arms around Virgil. Roman come down the stairs and freezes when he sees Logan and Virgil. He debates just going back upstairs. Virgil blinks and notices Roman standing there but pretends to not see him. He holds Logan’s head, so he can’t look behind him.

Roman sees the sign and goes back upstairs. _'You would just make it bad again.'_ Roman enters his room and lays on his bed. Nico quietly enters.“Are you here to scold me?” He asks sarcastically as he stares at his ceiling.

“No.”

"Going to tell me that everything is going to be ok and everyone doesn't hate me?"

“No.” Nico stays standing near the door.

Roman turns towards him. "Then due tell, what are you going to do?"

Nico walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. “Be here for you. You need someone right now.”

Roman sighs. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad, but I worked so hard." He got up and went to his desk he picks up a script and walks back over and hands it to Nico. "I made the next sander sides your introduction to the fanders. Then the next one was to put Nemo in a brighter light. When Logan told me, it was going to be 4 more months. I was furious I felt like my hard work went to waste." He sighs "That is no excuse to trigger Logan like that."

Nico glances through the script. “Roman, it didn’t go to waste, and this is beautiful.” He smiles at him. “It’s just going to take some time. But when it’s done, everyone will love it.”

"I know, I KNOW which is why this is so much worst. I overreacted and now everyone is mad at me." He lays on his back staring at his ceiling. "I need to make it up to him."

Nico nods. “Give him some time. Then offer to help him work on things so he doesn’t have to.”

Roman looks at his ceiling when he gets an idea. he jumps up and takes Nico hand. "I have an idea." Roman drags Nico to Logan's room. "During Christmas Nemo said that Logan wanted to change his room into one that had a night sky. I can change his ceiling to a mirror to a night sky then he can look at the stairs from his room!" Roman smiles at Nico.

Nico smiles and kisses Roman’s cheek. “Sounds wonderful. Leave him a note telling him you were an idiot and that you’re sorry as well.” He smirks to show he’s half joking.

"Ok will do." Roman looks at the ceiling and thinks for a minute. "Ok Here we go." He shakes his hands then raises them into a clap when he pulls his hands away the ceiling begins to change until the whole things is a night sky. Beautiful stars fill the space. "What do you think?"

Nico smiles. “It looks just like his domain in the imagination!”

"That because it is. Only makes sense It's like my mirror. I told the mirror to go to his realm. Logan can make it show anything he wants"

Nico smiles widely. “Write the note. I’ll keep watch.” He says, heading out the door.

"Ok" Roman goes over to Logan desk. he sees his laptop open. It shows the schedule. He can't help but take a look. Roman eyes widen Logan schedule cuts out all of Thomas's social life to work on videos. "Hey Nico, look at this."

Downstairs Logan is getting a head massage of the century. "Someone is in my room." He mumbles but doesn't move. 

Nico comes over. “Oh boy...”

Virgil glances down then up at the stairs and sighs. “Roman...” He groans.

"This is terrible, this won't be healthy for Thomas and Logan he will burn out. What we called it? Short circuit. This can't stand." Roman looks at Nico worried. "When he told me he was going to get the videos done as fast as possible I didn't think he meant this."

Nico bites his lip. “Can you take on some of the work?”

"I'm going to have to. His plan won't work otherwise. He needs creativity to work on videos. God, he’s going to kill me." He leans back in the chair. 

“Or you him...” Nico mumbles too quiet for Roman to hear.

Logan groans "I should go see why he's in there." Logan sits up.

Virgil sits up with him. “I’ll go with you.” He says, following.

"We should get out of here-" before Roman can stand up Logan door opens. Logan spies Roman and Nico at his laptop. "What are you doing!?" Roman freezes, Nico winces, Virgil peaks in behind Logan.

Roman stands up "Logan I can explain." Logan storms in. 

"Were you on my laptop!?" Logan snatches it up and closes it. Virgil’s jaw clenches. He looks at Nico. Nico looks back, worried.

"Ok yes but-" Logan shoulder rises as he puffs his chest.

"Get out" 

"Logan I-" 

"GET OUT" Nico grabs Roman’s hand and looks at Virgil once more. Virgil nods before Nico and Roman sink out. Logan sighs and falls into his chair. He puts his laptop down. Virgil quietly comes over and places a hand on Logan’s shoulder. "I..." Logan looks for the right thing to say. When he can't he settles with "I'm very angry with Roman right now."

“I know.” Virgil starts massaging Logan’s shoulders. Logan rubs his hand down his face then looks up and he keeps looking up as his mouth falls open.

Virgil looks at Logan’s expression with confusion then looks up. “Oh. Oh wow.”

"When did?" He can't even finish his sentence he so surprised. Virgil looks down at Logan with a sad smile. He knows who. He knows when. He doesn’t say anything. Logan looks down and sighs "Why was he on my laptop?"

“Maybe to try to help? What was last up on it?” Virgil offers.

Logan shakes his head. "Still gives no right." He sighs "I'm hungry I'm going to go eat." Logan gets up and heads out.  
  


Virgil looks back at the ceiling and sighs. "Come on, Roman..." He whispers before following Logan out and closing the door.

…

Roman and Nico sink into Roman room. Roman looks at him "We can't let Logan go through with that plan."

"I know." Nico says.

"What are we going to do? Logan is not going to talk to me. You saw how mad he was." Roman starts pacing around the room.

Nico watches him. "Virgil understands." He simply said.

Roman stops and turns towards Nico "What?" He asked confused.

"Virgil. He's actually level headed right now. I think he knows why we were there. Talk to him and see if he can give you any ideas. When he's not near Logan."

Roman takes a deep breath. "Ok, ok I can fix this. I can fix this. Logan says that Virgil keeps him from over working. If I tell him about Logan schedule Virgil will keep him from doing it. Problem solved!" Nico nods. "Ok I should go find Virgil." Roman heads out his door.

"Good luck." Nico calls after him. Roman looks around to see if he can find Virgil. He hears noise coming from downstairs. 

Roman heads downstairs he sees Virgil cooking with Logan. He sighs and takes a deep breath. Then walks closer. "Hey Virgil, can I talk to you?" Logan turns and glares at Roman. "Alone."

Virgil glances back Logan. "Sure." he says, turning back to Roman and heading towards the stairs.

"Ok so about me being in Logan room earlier."

"I know what you did." Virgil smiles at him. "And Logan loves it, though I don't think he knows it was you."

"What? Oh, the ceiling right. Never mind that, we have a bigger problem."

"What?" Virgil asks concerned.

"Remember how I was on his computer? Well I saw his schedule and it's terrible. He's cancelled all hangouts that Thomas has already agreed to and he’s going to over work him to try to get the videos done and I don't mean a small over work I'm talking Starbucks at 5 in the morning, burn out, over work."

Virgil's eyes widen. He groans and covers his face. Part of him is thankful for Roman bringing this to him, the other part still wants to strangle him for starting this. "Okay. Um. I'll take a look then talk to him. Just... Try to keep quiet. I'll figure it out." Oh boy. This is going to be fun. He can feel his own anxiety rising at the idea of doing the exact thing that cause Logan to break up with him a few hours before.

Roman nods "Ok I'm counting on you. Just let me know if you need help." He sighs "I'm really sorry about all of this."

"It's fine." Lie. Virgil tries to ignore that fact.

"Ok well I'll be in my room if you need me." Roman heads back upstairs. Virgil goes back to the kitchen.

"What did Roman want?" Logan asks still very upset with the creative side.

"He wanted to apologize." Virgil half lies. Goodness, when did he become Deceit? _'Not now...'_ He thinks.

Logan raises an eyebrow. "If he wanted to apologize to me why did he go to you?"

Virgil looks down. "He saw the schedule. He knew you wouldn't listen to him, so he told me. He didn't mean for you to overwork yourself."

Logan sighs "Then what does he want?" Logan snaps "First he tells me to get the video done. That he doesn't care about my health and NOW he said the opposite? There no winning with that man."

"Lo..." Virgil tries.

"I'm trying! I really am. There a balance there had to be, I just need to find it. Why can't I be able to be in a relationship with and get things done on time? Why does everything have to so complicated?" He rests his elbows on the counter and his head in his head. "I just want to make everyone happy. Is that too much to ask for?" Virgil comes over and rests his head on Logan's shoulder, massaging his back. Logan sighs "I need to do this. I need to fix this."

"Do what?" Virgil asks, mentally preparing himself.

"I need to work. Roman right about one thing I've been slacking. I need to fix this and then make a plan to keep it from happening again."

Virgil sighs. "Logan-"

"No Virgil please. I won't burn out I promise, but I need to do this. It's just 2 weeks I can make it."

"Logan." Virgil looks him in the eye. "Take breaks."

"I will" Virgil's eyes narrow. Logan kisses his hand. "I promise"

Virgil sighs. "You worry me, Lo."

"I'll be fine. Roman is just over reacting like always."

Virgil's hand clenches into a fist. "Just Roman, huh?" He bites his tongue. _'Stay calm...'_

"Well Roman is Roman. Always being dramatic." Logan picks up his plate. "I should get going."

Virgil squeezes his eyes shut and looks away. "Fine." he says shortly, part of him hoping Logan will notice something is wrong, the other just wanting to be left alone before he breaks.

Logan starts walking then stops taking in Virgil form. "Virgil, I promise I'll be careful, you don't have to worry."

Virgil dryly laughs. "That's not- you know what? It's fine. Go do your work, since you love it _so_ much more than me." _'Stop! Stop! Virgil!'_

"Vi-Virgil what are you talking about? I do love you. If this is about trying to break up with you, I told you I was sorry."

Virgil closes his eyes. "Cause sorry fixes everything." he mumbles then looks up. "You know what your problem is, Logan? Roman isn't the only drama queen here. In fact, you can be even more dramatic than him. You don't care who you hurt, and then you crawl back like a lost puppy and 'sorry' is all you have to offer!? Do you know how it felt when you said you wanted to break up with me!? Without even a HINT of remorse on your stupidly robotic face!? It felt like you had my heart in your hand. I trusted you with it. I never gave it to anyone else. And you went and threw it on the ground. You spat on it and kicked it to the side. THAT'S. HOW. IT. FELT." He finishes his tangent, breathing quickly, fist shaking.

Logan just stares at Virgil. Tears form in his eyes. He puts the plate down. "I'm not hungry anymore." He sinks out without another word not daring to show Virgil his face. He sinks into his room. He slides down his wall grabbing his legs. Sometimes he hates when he is right...


	4. Fight or Flight

Virgil breathes quickly. He looks down at his hands in shock. _'What have I done?'_ He screams and grabs Logan's plate, throwing it into the fridge and shattering it. He starts grabbing random objects and throwing them. He feels something slice his skin as he watches a knife fly away. He's sure he's bleeding, but he doesn't stop until he's exhausted and sobbing. He slides down the cabinets, sitting amongst broken glass and porcelain.

Patton comes running down the stairs. He enters the kitchen. "What the- VIRGIL." Patton goes over avoiding shatter glass and kneels down to him. "Virgil you're bleeding." Virgil sobs and doesn't look up. 

Nemo races down after Patton. He barely spares a glance to the kitchen before he's by Virgil's side. "Hey. Look at me. What happened?" Virgil refuses to look at him, crying louder.

"Should I get Logan?" Patton asked Nemo. Nemo shakes his head. He has a feeling something between them caused this. Patton frowns he looks at Virgil hand. "Well he's bleeding if you watch him, I'll go get the med kit." Patton stands up and makes is way out of the kitchen already knowing that Nemo would watch Virgil. Nemo scoots closer to Virgil, trying to keep from falling into the glass and keep his wings from sweeping it up. Virgil cries and grips Nemo's arms. Nemo winces as shards of glass still imbedded in Virgil's palm nip at his skin. Patton comes back. "Ok Kiddo give him your hand." Virgil makes fists.   
  
"Virgil, no..." Nemo tries to loosen Virgil's fists.

"Virgil please let me help you." Patton plead rubbing his back.Virgil cries and opens his blood-stained hands. Nemo quickly grabs them and a bowl of water, rinsing them. Virgil hisses in pain and leans his head back."Virgil what happened?" Patton asks as he cleans the wound.

Virgil lets out small screams. "I-" he gasps. "I snapped."

"Virgil, I don't know what that means."

Virgil cries. "I HURT HIM! I HURT LOGAN!" He draws his knees up and buries his face into them. Nemo looks between Patton and Virgil, panicked.

"Oh, Virgil he'll come around. You didn't physically hurt him, right?" Patton starts panicking a little. _'These two just can't get a break, can they?'_

Virgil's breathing quickens. "I- might as well have..." Nemo sighs.

Patton rubs his back. "Just breath. Logan will come around he always does. "Virgil cries louder. Patton looks at Nemo. "I'm not helping, am I?" Nemo bites his lip. Virgil makes a fist again. He reaches down, trying to grab a shard of glass. Patton eyes widen, he grabs his wrist. "Virgil no, what are you doing?" Patton asked scared. Virgil cries and tries to pull his wrist away, so he can sink out and-  
  
Nemo's eyes widen, and he grips Virgil's shoulders tightly, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Virgil. No." It had been a long time since Virgil had wanted to do that to himself. Virgil used to be the one to keep Nemo from hurting himself. For Virgil to want pain this badly again, this all must have really hit him hard.

"Virgil, kiddo please calm down." Virgil screams and pulls against Patton's grip. He pulls back, trying to punch him. Patton stops his punch. In reflex Virgil arm is behind his back and Patton is on top of him pinning him down. "Virgil stop" he says sternly. He doesn't know what going on, but he needs Virgil to calm down. Virgil thrashes and kicks.   
  
Nemo moves out of range, staring in shock. "He's in fight or flight reflexes..." he whispers in awe.

"Virgil stop" Patton looks up at Nemo looking for guidance. "A little help please." Nemo tries to get near, but Virgil screams more. He backs away and Virgil goes limp, breathing labored. "I think he passed out." Patton lets go of him. "What was that? I've never seen him act like that."

"I don't know." Nemo admits. Virgil makes a pained noise and curls in on himself. "I think... He's... He's anxiety and fight or flight, a self-preservation instinct. Maybe this whole thing was too stressful on him and he reverted to that primal instinct of defense?"

Patton sighs and picks him up. "Well we need a place for him to rest. I'm not sure if he should go to his room and Logan room is out of the question." Virgil whimpers and curls in on Patton.  
  
"Your room would bring up memories and my room would face him with the truth he isn't ready for. Nico's would bring out his insecurities." Nemo sighs. "That leaves one..."

"Roman's room." Nemo nods and leads the way to Roman’s room. He knocks on the door.

Nemo steps to the side when Roman opens it, so he can see Virgil. “Something happened, he panicked and reverted to the fight or flight response. He needs somewhere safe to rest.” He pleads. Virgil keeps his face stuffed against Patton’s chest

Romans eyes widen, and his mouth dropped. He nods and steps to the side. Patton comes in and goes to set Virgil down in bed. Roman can't help but feel responsible. He did tell Virgil about Logan's plan. _‘Did they fight? Did Logan hurt Virgil? Well not physically but still!’_ Virgil whines as Patton sets him down. Nemo places a hand on Roman’s shoulder.

"Do you want me to still hold you?" Patton ask not sure he will get an answer. Roman looked at Nemo not sure what to say. Every time he speaks someone gets hurt. Virgil lets out a noise and doesn't answer.  
  
Nemo nods out the door. "Help?" he leads the way downstairs to the kitchen. Patton sighs and crawls in bed and gently holds Virgil. He rubs circles into his back and massages his hair. Virgil's breathing becomes steadier and he sighs, drifting off to sleep.

Nemo looks around and sighs before snapping his fingers and putting on a pair of gloves and grabbing a trash bag, beginning to clean up the large shards. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not your fault."

"It could be. I saw Logan's schedule. He plans on over working to get the videos done. I told Virgil in the hopes he would keep him from doing it. Looks like this was the result of that choice." Roman looks around summon gloves he starts cleaning up.

"I don't think this was Logan's doing... He's not one to throw things..." _'But neither was Virgil.'_ Nemo thinks.

"He did throw a paper ball at me that one time." Roman was happy he was a puppet at the time. "Nevertheless, I don't know what happened, but this happen like 5 minutes after I talked to Virgil."

Nemo nods. “I’ll see if I can talk to Logan later.”

"Honestly good luck. Logan is surprising unpredictable. For how much Patton talks about having a temper problem. I actually think Logan has the bigger temper."

Nemo sighs. “Defense mechanism.” They finish cleaning up the large shards and Nemo goes to get the vacuum. Roman nods "Just be careful when you do. He's really good at finding ways to get us to back off."

Nemo nods. “I know.” He plugs the vacuum in and turns it on.

...  
  
Logan works on his laptop. His face dry. He has finally stop glancing at the blue and purple tie in his trash can. He felt stupid, of course, Virgil hasn't forgiven him. Why should he? Logan shakes his head. He's done, he's done. No more emotions. All they do is hurt, over and over again he is hurt. He went numb an hour ago. Virgil doesn't love him. The others don't care about his wellbeing. Why should he? Emotions the bane of his existence. He should have just listened to that voice in his head that warn him all of those years ago. He tried, you can't say he didn't. He tried emotions, he tried being in a relationship with Virgil. Pain, pain is all he gets for his efforts. He doesn't need them. He's going to get Thomas back on track. Starting with these videos. He is Logic, stone cold logic. He doesn't need emotions, he doesn't need Virgil or the others. He can do this, he can do his job. The one thing he is good at. He is an emotionless robot and he is fine with that. There’s a soft knock at Logan’s door he ignores it. The knock is there again, louder. Logan rolls his eyes. "Go away I'm working."

“Five minutes.” Nemo says from the other side.

Logan sighs. He turns in his chair and flicks his wrist unlocking the door. "You have two."

Nemo opens the door and steps in. He spies Logan’s computer open, papers over his desk. He looks at Logan and notices the dullness in his eyes. He frowns. “What happened in the kitchen?” He asks carefully. He doesn’t have enough time to sidestep around the main problem.

"Virgil blew up on me. I don't get why but he did. He told me how he really felt so I left. If that is all you needed, then you can go." Logan turns back in his chair.

Nemo chews his lip. He was afraid of that. "You said I had two minutes.” He steps closer.” You’re tired of being wrong. You’re tired of being right. You’re tired of not understanding.” He turns Logan to look at him. “Do you remember the Yerkes’s Dosen Curve? How too much anxiety can hinder, but none at all has negative consequences as well? Same with emotions. When they get to the point where they control you, they can be negative. But so is not having any at all.”

Logan looks unimpressed. "I was better off without them. I don't need emotions. All they do is hurt. I'm tired of hurting. You can't change my mind. This is for the betterment of everyone." Logan looks at his watch. "Your time is up."

Nemo sighs. “Just think about it. Please.” He says and walks to the door. He pauses. “Virgil still loves you, you know. He tore the kitchen apart because he hated himself for saying what he did. That’s not what he truly thinks of you.” He walks out and closes the door.

Logan rolls his eyes and turns back to his computer. "He doesn't care, and either do I."

Roman leaning on the other side of the hall. "So how did it go?"

Nemo sighs. “He’s shut emotions out. Who knows when he’ll decide to feel again. As for his and Virgil’s relationship, it doesn’t look good.”

Roman nods, he sighs "His stubborn, I'll give him that." _'This is all my fault.'_ "I checked on Virgil, he's still asleep."

Nemo leans against the wall next to Roman, staring across the hall. He groans and covers his face with his hands, sliding down the wall, wings curling around himself. “Why can’t things ever just be easy? Why do we keep having these crises? Why can’t everyone just be happy!?”

Roman slides down. "Happy takes effort, sometimes it's hard to put in that effort and when we do sometimes it's fake and for Logan's case. He's had it rough, he doesn't understand emotions, so he can't fake it but at the same time he doesn't know why he feels. I think it scares him."


	5. Free Fall

Nemo lays his head back, distraught. He closes his eyes. He just wants to run away, to forget about everything for a bit. To- “Fly.” He suddenly takes Roman’s hand and leads him to Roman’s room. He quietly peaks in and sees Virgil asleep next to Patton. “Can you watch him for a bit?” He whispers. Patton smiles and nods. Nemo drags Roman into the imagination and starts running, wings unfurling.

"Nemo what are you doing?" Roman runs to try to keep up as Nemo is almost dragging him.

They run towards a cliff. “Trust me.” He smiles at Roman, heart beating faster with each step.

Roman looks at the cliff then at Nemo wings and it clicks. "Oh, I see what you're going to do."

Nemo grins. “Three. Two. One. JUMP!” He lets go of Roman’s hand and leaps, folding his wings and entering a free fall. He breathes in deeply as his heart pounds. He closes his eyes and smiles as the wind rips away his worries and gives him this moment to just be free. Roman jumps and is a little scared but he trusts Nemo won't let him hit the ground. He closes his eyes and focuses on the wind hitting his face. His heart races and he can't tell if it's from excitement or fear. Nemo does a flip before opening his wings and letting the draft catch him as Roman continues to fall below him. He does a back swoop before diving and catching Roman and shooting back up into the sky. He flaps strongly, freedom filling his veins.

Roman opens his eyes and laughs. "You know I am so jealous right now." He laughs again. "Though we are in my realm." He smirks at Nemo. "Drop me"

Nemo gives him a look before rolling his eyes. “If you say so.” He drops Roman and dives with him, circling the prince as he falls. Roman closes his eyes and before he knows it and pair of red and gold wings form. He opens his eyes and starts flapping until he no longer falling. He smirks at Nemo. Nemo smirks back and flaps, flying upwards again.

Roman follows "Hey I'll race you to my castle." 

Nemo laughs. “You’re on!” And he takes off, quickly gaining the lead.

Roman follows catching up to Nemo. He laughs "No fair I didn't say go." Nemo laughs and dives, entering a cave and disappearing. Roman follows dodging rocks as they fly. Nemo does a spin, flapping as the cave walls get wider before tucking in a bit when they narrow. He throws his wings up to slow down in front of a wall before diving to the right. He suddenly shoots up through a hole in the ceiling where a river falls into the cavern. Roman follows, Nemo gets ahead from him as he not used to having wings and struggles with doing what Nemo is doing. He spots the hole and heads up. 

Nemo weaves between the trees. Roman takes the high road in the clouds. He sees his castle ahead and makes a break for it. Nemo flies up out of the forest and underneath Roman, flying as fast as he can. He makes a small dive to gain more speed before shooting up again, side by side with Roman. He glances at him. "Show off" Roman shouts with a laugh.

Nemo smirks. “Your turn!” He shouts.

Roman smirks back as to say, "Challenge excepted" Roman dives then he shoots up and does a flip. He fumbles a bit but comes back up to Nemo. Nemo gives him a round of applause, slowing a bit for Roman to catch up. Roman smiles then points at the ground seeing as they are at the castle. He lands out of breath. "Man, that was a work out."

Nemo nears and gracefully falls from the air, flourishing his landing with a bow.He laughs, breathing quickly. “Indeed. But... it’s fun.” He smiles widely. He definitely needed that.

"I agree, we should do that again." Roman sits down his wings disappearing. Nemo jumps onto the railing and sits down on the edge, legs dangling over and enjoying the breeze, wings back a bit to balance him. Roman takes a deep breath and waits for his heart rate to slow down. He summons two water bottles. He holds one up for Nemo.

Nemo takes it gratefully and starts gulping it down. He pauses for a breath. “First time?” He asks. Roman nods and drinks his water. Nemo takes another sip and smiles at him. “Pretty good. Better than my first flight.” He laughs.

"They’re imaginary, they do as I say. Makes things easier." Roman lays down and watches the clouds go by. Nemo hops off the rail and falls. He flaps a few times before dropping down next to Roman and laying down as well. Roman doesn't say anything it just lets the moment play as they watch the clouds go by. It was peaceful it was one of the things he likes about the imagination. It always gives him what he needs.

Nemo sighs and closes his eyes, letting the sun warm him. One thing that didn’t change from his snake like nature other than his eye was his love of warmth. They sit there for a few, 5, 10 minutes just relaxing and not worrying about their problems. But a last, they did have a problem. A problem that need to be solved. Not that Roman wanted to interrupt this moment.Nemo sighs. “I don’t want to go back... it’s so heavy and sad...”

"Honestly either do I, but Logan is not going to pull himself out and I don't think Virgil can take another argument with him."

“I know. I just wish I could take it all away...”

Roman turns towards Nemo. "Nemo what do we learn from that? Ok think of it like this. If I punch you and we had a big argument about it and you just made it so it never happened in the first place. Then I don't learn to not do that. Which can cause me to do it again and then where back where we started. Now you're in a loop." Roman shakes his head. "We need to learn from our mistakes. So, we don't repeat them, but first Logan needs to accept that there is a problem to begin with and I don't think it's emotions. This is Logan where talking about. He works with causes and effects, but I think he’s mixing them up. Think about it, what is Logan's biggest fear?"

Nemo stays silent a moment. “Getting hurt? Patton?” He asks quietly.

Roman shakes his head. "No those are...their like... how do I phrase this...they’re like the foundation of his fear, smaller fears. No, his biggest fear is failing at his job."

“Oh.”

"Think about it, what is his reasoning for hating emotions?"

“They inhibit him from effectively doing his job.” Nemo thinks.

Roman nods. "Right and that scares him. He doesn't want to fail. That's why he freaked out when I told him he was failing at his job. I was proving his fear right and he didn't like it."

Nemo nods. “Then you gave him a way out and he took it...”

Roman sits up. "By telling him to go back to being emotionless. He took in the data and saw that he made more deadlines when he was by himself. That's why he broke up with Virgil and why he’s shutting us out. He believes we are all a distraction and making his job harder. Emotions were never his problem. He believes it's the cause of his problem."

Nemo nods slowly. “So... we need to encourage him on the work he does get done, emotionless or not. We need to show him that he is just as valuable when he gets a lot done as when he isn’t able to get much done?”

"That would help, but it's to slow of a fix. Virgil is a mess and Logan schedule will burn him out in a week. We need to get him to see reason." Roman face lights up. "We need a debate."

Nemo smirks then sighs. “Virgil was the best debater...”

"We can see if he is willing to do it. If not, we need a plan B. Patton would be to basis. Logan wouldn’t accept it."

Nemo nods slowly, though he has a feeling he knows who it’s going to be. He sighs. “Virgil’s still too fresh... Nico, maybe... this does have to do with insecurities... but... Logan... he’s... not very receptive to him...”

"He won't do it with me. I suck at debates. I guess it will have to be you or him, but this is good! We know what the problem is, we know what we need to do, and we have a plan. We can fix this!" Roman looks at him beaming with hope.

Nemo smiles and nods. “We’ll give him some time. Wait for him to quit shutting us out, maybe till he comes out for food.” He stretches. “Speaking of food, I’m starving.” He stands up and offers Roman a hand.

Roman smiles and take his hand. "I just hope it's before he short circuits."

Nemo nods. "Speaking of short circuiting... Can you help me keep an eye on Virgil? The more I think about it, the more I believe he reverted... And... Honestly that scares me. I've never seen him like that before..."

"I'll do what I can but what do you mean? What happened down stairs?"

“Virgil reverted to his primal instinct of fight or flight. Logan said he snapped, then I’m assuming Virgil started throwing things in anger. When Patton and I came down, we had to pin him down...”

"Hmm I'll see what I can do but if he gets violent you want Patton. As long as Virgil doesn't throw fire at him, he can't hurt him. It will lessen his guilt for later on to know that he didn't hurt anyone.” Roman thinks and taps his foot. “He needs a quiet place, a place that can let him relax. I would say Logan's room but that's a no go." Roman thinks for a second then he gets any idea. "I can make him a place! I think it's time we got a relaxing room." Roman claps his hands "Oh this is exciting I can set it up to do whatever the person needs to relax. That way we know Virgil will be able to relax because the room will do everything in its power to do so!" 

Nemo smiles. “That sounds wonderful!”

"It will take time, creating something like that is not easy, but I'm up for a challenge." He smiles at Nemo.

“I’m sure Nico would have some ideas as well. He’s good at aesthetics.”

Roman jump up and down. "Oh, I'm so hype right now! This is exciting. I must get to work immediately! Come on." Roman grabs Nemo hand and sinks back into his room. Nemo laughs. He glances over at the bed where Patton is still holding a now awake Virgil. He looks up at them tiredly.

Roman waves at Patton and Virgil before running out of his room on a mission. Patton smiles. "Well someone is excited." He massages Virgil head. Virgil sighs. 

Nemo sits down next to them and rubs Virgil’s back. He smiles at Patton. “He’s making a surprise for all of us.”

"Ooo a surprise, that is exciting."

Nemo nods and looks down at Virgil. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired and scared.” Virgil says without hesitation.

Patton frowns and gives him a reinsuring hug. "We'll fix this, I promise. Is there anything we can get you?"

“Love.” Virgil says sarcastically. Nemo frowns and hugs him.

Patton kiss his head. "We do love you. So, does Logan, he just struggling right now."

Virgil closes his eyes and huffs. “Hey, Ne. Can you play some MCR?”

Nemo looks a little surprised. “S-sure?” He grabs his phone and goes to YouTube. Virgil snatches it from him and plays ‘I’m Not Okay’. 

Nemo looks at Patton, worried. _‘He’s going back into his emo persona...’_ He thinks.

…

Roman runs until he finds a good place to start working. "Ok here we go. I need a door." Roman puts his hands on the wall and pulls down, a door forming. He steps back with a smile. "Ok easy part done."

Nico comes up behind him. “What you doin’?” He asks curiously.

Roman jumps then turn around. He puts a hand on his chest. "Nico don't scare me like that."

Nico smirks. “Sorry, my prince.”

Roman takes a deep breath. "Well what I'm doing is make a well need relaxing room." Roman opens the door and walks into the all-white room.

Nico steps in after him. “Very relaxing.” He teases.

"It's not done yet. When I'm done this room will be able to tell who is the most stress and change to fit that person’s needs." Nico nods.

Roman sits down crises cross. The room glows. "I'm going to be here for a few hours. Mind keeping me company?"

Nico sits next to him and leans his head on Roman’s shoulder. “Of course, love.” He smiles.

Roman smiles "We know how we are going to fix Logan."

“Help.” Nico corrects. “And how?”

"We need to think like Logan. We need to reason with him the way Logan would understand." Roman stops to see if Nico gets where he is going with this.

Nico nods. “A debate then?”

"YES! We need to win a debate with him. Then he will see that he is wrong. We just need to pick the person who will debate with him."

“Nemo.” Nico says without hesitation. “He’s smart, intuitive, sensitive, and has a mutual respect with Logan.”

"Hmm good point. Logan will see him as a good debating partner. Nemo want to wait for Logan to calm down first. Something happened downstairs."

Nico nods. “I heard. Do you know what?”

"Not really, but I feel like it's my fault. Virgil blow up on Logan and started throwing things."

Nico frowns. “And how is that your fault?” _‘Why would Virgil throw things?’_

"Well it happened after I told Virgil about Logan schedule, so I think that is what they argue about. No one really knows why Virgil started throwing things, he’s not one for rash actions. Nemo said something about going into fight or flight. They had to pin him down. That's why I'm making this room."

Nico nods. “How is he now?”

"I don't know I didn't stay long enough to cheek. I really wanted to get this room up as soon as possible."

“Sounds good. Is there anything I can do?”

"I don't know Patton and Nemo are with Virgil and I don't think you can get close to Logan. You have an tips on Logan insecurities? That we can use in the debate?"

“Bringing up one’s insecurities in a debate isn’t a good idea. It will put him on defense, and you won’t accomplish anything.” Nico thinks. “Start with outlying things, such as time management. Work your way in from there. Maybe- _maybe_ , you can bring up him and Virgil at the end. But try to keep the attention off his internal struggles. Identify the external problems, then bring up constructive ways to fix them that help him internally.”

Roman nods "Makes sense." Roman rest his head on Nico lap and sighs. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at him."

Nico pets his hair. “You were only the final push. This has been building up for a while. It was only a matter of when...”

Roman sighs "It still sucks." Roman laughs "You know he's acting like everything he complained about Patton for doing. He should have taken his own advice."

Nico laughs. “Sometimes it’s easier to say what you need you hear to someone else. That’s why we need each other.”

Roman nods "We should have saw it sooner."

Nico frowns. “Logan’s... a good liar...”

"You know with the whole Deceit thing that happen I don't like the idea of any of us being good liars."

“Agreed...”

"But he is defeat he doesn't have any influence over us." Roman says mostly to insure himself. 

Nico stays silent. “That’s... not entirely true... He’s in the dark side of the mindscape... they still have influence, it’s just highly limited. It’s difficult, if not impossible to fully eradicate a side’s influence. Even before I was formed, I still had influence on Thomas, it just wasn’t as strong as it is now.” Roman frowns and nods slowly. He doesn't like it, really doesn't. He wonders how much of Logan thinking was actually his. The idea makes him sends a shiver down his spine. Nico glances at him. “I’m sure Logan is fine.” He lays his hand on Roman’s shoulder.

Roman took a deep breath "Your right, sorry my mind is in over drive right now." Roman laughs "I'm stressing in the relaxing room."

Nico smirks. “It’s okay, love.” He says, tracing Roman’s cheek.

"I hope Virgil is ok"   
  
...

Virgil absentmindedly scrolls through his phone. Nemo has tried showing him memes, songs, tried starting a conversation, anything to get Virgil to show some amount of emotion, but all he gets is an apathetic shrug. He gave up long ago, opting to rest his head in Patton’s lap. He glances at Virgil and tries to sneak his wing over Virgil’s legs as a blanket. He lets out a noise of pain when Virgil kicks his wing off. He looks up at Virgil who looks as if he hadn’t done anything.

Patton hums trying to comfort is dark strange son. He really wants to talk some sense into Logan, but he has a feeling Logan would just send him away crying and he ready doesn't want to know what he actually thinks of him. So, he sits here trying to comfort his two boys. A Dad's work is never done. Virgil turns away from them more, ignoring Patton. "How about we watch a movie? I'm in the mood for The Black Cauldron. How does that sound Virgil?"

“Whatevs.” Virgil doesn’t look away from his phone. Nemo buries his face into the blankets. Patton keeps his smile on and goes to set the movie up. He knows this is his favorite so he's going to like it. Even if he doesn't show it. Patton starts the movie and crawls back in bed. He pulls Nemo into his lap and massages his head. Nemo sighs. Virgil looks at his phone but occasionally glances up at the movie. Patton smiles and enjoys the movie know it's brings some joy to Virgil even though he hides it. Or at least he hopes and that's good enough for him. Nemo closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Patton giggles "He will never make it out of a movie awake."  
  
...  
  
Typing, typing, typing. Is all Logan was doing. He needs to fix this. Once Thomas was back on schedule, he could fix his other problem. What other problems? He doesn't need Virgil, he doesn't need the others. He just needs to do his job. He can't fail at his job. He won't, Virgil was right he doesn't care who he hurts, he doesn't care at all. He can't care, caring is an emotion and he has none. Emotions just get in his way. He sighs there so much to do. He should rest, take a break, but ever second, he's not working is a second wasted. So, work he must, he's not going to burn out. He's not, he's fine. He can make it, Thomas can make it. He has to do this; besides he was a terrible boyfriend anyway. Virgil deserve better than what he tries to give him. Those are all things Logan keeps telling himself. These are his facts. 

...  
  
Nico looks around the room as it forms. “Looks good.” He compliments Roman.

"Thanks, I'm almost done." Roman gave one more push then open his eyes. The room looked like a spa with royal decorations. Roman breaths heavy, that took a lot out of him, but it was worth it. "Uh guess I'm the most stress person in the room." Roman tries to stand up but stumbles falling into Nico's arms.

Nico laughs. "It's missing one thing for you though..." Nico catches him and smirks.

"What's that?" Roman asked a little worry that he miss something.

Nico tilts his chin up and kisses him deeply, closing his eyes. He pulls back after a moment. "Me..." he whispers, smiling at him and stroking his jaw lovingly.

Roman smiles and giggles like an idiot. "The room doesn't need to make you. Your already here." He purrs wrapping his arms around his love shoulders. "Beside the room can't make people. Too complicated."

Nico giggles. "I know." he kisses him again, longer.

Roman moans he looks at him lovely. "Ok I am really drain right now. You think you can get me to that massage chair? Or if you want you can take me to that table and massage me yourself." He smirks. Nico smirks and tries to lift Roman but fails and ends up half carrying him to the table, kissing him during the last few steps and laying him down. "Either I'm too heavy or you need to work out." Roman smirks.

Nico huffs. "I'll show you a work out..." he grumbles.

Roman chuckles "Oh really?" He grins.

Nico pins his wrists down on the table before tickling Roman's neck with his breath. "Your majesty... Just wait..."

Roman smirks "Can't wait"

"My Prince..." he whispers.

"My sunshine" Roman kisses him back. "As much as I love you. I am drained, so we don't want a repeat of what happened last time." He says sadly.

Nico puts Roman's wrists in one hand and uses the other to start undoing Roman's shirt and pulling it off. He pauses. "I know." he says, looking Roman softly in the eyes. "I promise it won't. Maybe later I'll show you a work out. For tonight, just let me love you?" he pecks Roman's cheek gently.

Roman smiles "Ok I trust you." Nico smiles and kisses him gentler, his movements slower and softer than the feverish rush before.


	6. Brain Freeze

Virgil glances at a sleeping Patton and Nemo. He rolls his eyes and hops out of Roman's bed and walks out of the room. He notices a new door at the end. He gives it a curious glance before opening it. He finds Nico and Roman in a make out session. He turns around and quickly closes the door, hoping they don't know he was there. His heart twists with the memory of being held like that, of Logan gazing at him soft- nope. They're done. It's over. He doesn't care about Logan any more than Logan cares for him. He walks downstairs and flops onto the couch.

Logan kept typing. He feels a shiver but ignores it. Then it hits like a truck. Logan shot up from his chair. His room quickly starts to freeze over. "Brain freeze!" Logan shakes as he runs into his door. The door is stuck. He slams into it a few times before he's able to open it. With the force he is shot out of his room and into the hallway. He feels slightly better, but his temperature is dropping fast. He needs to get downstairs. He makes his way to the stairs as fast as his shaking legs would go. He tries to go down, but his legs lock up as he loses feeling in them. He falls down the stairs crashing at the bottom as a shaking mess. His skin starting to turn blue. He wants to die. It hurts so much he needs heat.

Virgil looks up. He takes in Logan's appearance. Part of him wants to help, the other part wants him to suffer. He rolls his eyes and looks back at his phone, ignoring Logan. Logan tries to get up, but his legs won't let him, so he starts crawling. He gets to the couch before all energy leaves him. He looks up to see Virgil on the couch. _'There is no way he didn't see me fall down the stairs. He really doesn't care.'_ If Logan had a heart it would have been crushed. _‘How could he be so heartless?’_ The cold becomes too much, and he passes out on the floor. His lasts thoughts being how much Virgil doesn't care about him.

Virgil glances over at him, then back at his phone. Then back at Logan. Then back at his phone. He lets out a noise and goes over to Logan, pulling him into his lap and spreading a blanket over him. He massages his head and looks over him worriedly. There was no way he didn't care for Logan. He was not a good liar, especially to himself. _‘I love him.'_ Virgil thinks. _'I still love him. I can't not love him.'_ Virgil looks around and spies the heated blanket. He grabs it, turns it on, and lays it on top of Logan. Logan is very cold to the touch, but the brain freeze starts to pass. His temperature stops dropping but it's only slowly rising. He doesn't react to Virgil touch. Logan shivers from the change of heat. He makes an attempt to curl up in the warmth but can only move his head. Virgil frowns and continues to stroke Logan's head.

It takes time, 15 minutes, but his temperature starts going up and his skin goes back to normal. He painfully curls up. His breathing getting stronger, but he's still out. Patton comes down the stairs with a yawn. He takes one look at Logan and sighs. "Brain Freeze?" Virgil nods, looking down at his phone. Patton nods. "Can you go make him some hot chocolate for when he wakes up? He's going to still be cold."

“Can’t you?” Virgil says with some sass.

"Everyone knows you make the best hot chocolate kiddo. Please?"

“No.” Virgil doesn’t look up. He stops petting Logan.

Patton sighs "All right kiddo, I'll see what I can do." Patton heads to the kitchen.

Virgil glances at Logan sadly. _‘No. Stop. You don’t love him. You don’t!’_ He reaches for him, then pulls away and moves to the opposite side of the couch, turning his back towards him.

Logan curls up and shivers. Patton sets the hot chocolate machine up to boil. He walks back into the commons he looks at Virgil. "What's wrong kiddo?"

“Nothing.” Virgil bites back.

"Your still mad at Logan?" Patton sits on the couch between Logan and Virgil. Virgil snorts, but doesn’t say anything. "Virgil, I know he made a mistake and I'm not saying you can't be angry, but sooner or later you're going to have to talk to him." Patton puts a hand on his back. Virgil shrugs him off and scoots away more till he’s sitting on the edge of the couch. Nemo stumbles down the stairs, sleepily. Patton sighs then hears a beep coming from the kitchen he gets up and heads over to continue making the hot chocolate.

Nemo plops down on the couch. He glances at Logan covered in the heated blanket, then over at Virgil looking at his phone. “Hey.” He smiles at him. Virgil ignores him. _‘That didn’t hurt...’_ Nemo thinks.

Patton walks back in with the hot chocolate. He smiles at Nemo and puts the cup down on the table. "I should wake Logan up." Patton looks over at Logan, it was nice to just see him out of his room. He knows he will go back the second he wakes up.

Nemo nods sadly. He glances at Virgil. Virgil notices Nemo staring and raises a brow. “What?” He says with enough venom to kill. 

Nemo doesn’t want to be afraid of him, but that... _‘No. This is Virgil. He won’t hurt me... or anyone...’_ he tries to ignore the voice that says differently.

Patton shakes Logan shoulder he groans but soon wakes up. He sits up and sees Patton and Nemo then his eyes lock onto Virgil and he grew angry very quickly. "You left me to freeze!"

Virgil rolls his eyes. “Whatever. How’d you think you got on the couch? Magic?”

Logan stands up dropping the blanket. He shivers but doesn't care. "All I need to know is that you really don't care about me." He rolls his eyes "I was a fool to think anyone would love me. Thanks for making that clear Virgil." 

"Logan-" Logan sinks out of the room before Patton could finished. He turns towards Virgil. "You left him to freeze during a brain freeze? Do you know how much pain that puts him through?" Patton asked a little hurt. He remembers the first one. Logan wouldn't stop screaming. 

“Oh sure. Make me the antagonist. It’s fine. It’s not like I’m not used to it.” Virgil launches off the couch and storms up to his room, slamming the door. Nemo winces and curls in on himself. If he wasn’t scared before, he is now.

Patton holds Nemo. "It's ok, everything is going to ok. We'll get through this. Somehow." 

Nemo winces. “Stop lying. Please.” He whispers and curls into Patton more.

"Sorry" Patton just holds him rubbing his back.

Nemo closes his eyes. His breathing shakes as he feels the familiar tightness in his throat, warning of the oncoming tears. “I don’t like this.” He whispers. “He was only like this when we were trying to survive living with the dark sides...”

"I guess he feels attacked right now. They're both hurting and in defense mode. I just wish we could get them to calm down and talk this out."

Nemo nods. “Roman thought of trying a debate with Logan... we were trying to figure out who should do it...”

"Hmm well I'm a no go, Logan would never debate with me. He won't debate with Roman for the same reason. He won't debate with Virgil he's too angry with him. So that would be either you or Nico. It's a good idea though. A debate about what?"

“Emotions. Work. Time management.” Nemo thinks through different ways the debate could go. It depends on what Logan brings to the table...

Patton nods "I see that could work, but not right now. He needs to calm down first. I think he was really hurt right now."

Nemo nods. “But he missed half the facts... he’s... not lying. He just has insufficient evidence. YES!” Nemo leaps up, smiling. “We have to show him all the facts! Right now, he can only see a part of them! To him, what he believes is the truth!”

"Ok so how do we show him?"

“Roman’s right. A debate would be the most effective way to reach him. It’s the one time he’s actually open minded in his thinking. If we try to lecture him, he’ll shut down. Virgil is a different story...” Nemo says sadly.

"We need Logan, he was the best at reasoning with him. We help Logan first then we help Virgil."

Nemo nods. “We’ll give him a day or two, then invite him to the debate and give him some time to prepare.”

Patton nods "Ok, ok this will work." Patton smiles and stands up. "You’re so smart." Patton gives him a quick kiss. Nemo smiles and kisses him back.

He glances at the kitchen. “Are you hungry?” Patton smiles and drags Nemo into the kitchen.

  
...

  
Virgil sits on his bed, headphones blaring music way too loud. _He_ was the one who dragged Logan onto the couch. _He_ was the one who got him the heated blanket. Sure, _maybe_ he’d acted a _little_ unconcerned, but he still helped him! And Patton! Patton thinks he would just abandon Logan!? Just because Logan said so!?   
  
Virgil kicks his covers off and jumps off his bed, headphones falling off. He looks around wildly. There’s really nothing to throw that would be satisfying. That doesn’t stop him from grabbing his pillow and hurling it across the room. He grabs anything he can reach, throwing it. He screams. He stops, breathing heavily, when he sees one of Logan’s ties on the floor. He stares at it a moment before grabbing it, marching over to his desk, grabbing a lighter, and setting it on fire. He watches it burn with satisfaction until the flame reaches his hand. He recoils, and it lands on the carpet.   
  
He watches as the flame catches and soon a flame covers the carpet around him. He just sits down and watches it. He pulls out his phone and unlocks it. His home screen is a picture of him and Logan, both happy and in love. He starts crying and throws his phone through the flame. He knows he should put it out before he can’t, but he has no motivation. In fact, he’d be happy if the fire just killed him now, then he won’t have to deal with this emptiness in his heart. Maybe if he died, Logan would feel the same pain he has. Maybe Logan would see how much of an idiot he was. Maybe... just maybe...

Virgil lets out a scream and clutches his chest. He feels fire burning at his lungs. His eyes widen in realization. His room is a part of him. The fire in his room... it’s inside of him. He tries to get to the bathroom but screams and falls when it causes more pain. He scoots away from the flames, trapped in a corner. He breathes deeply and cries. This was a mistake. He doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t, he just wants this pain to stop!

An alarm went out through the house. Logan looked at his wall. The fire alarm above the label of Virgil room lights up. "WHY IS HIS ROOM ON FIRE?" Logan ran out of his room. He doesn't care if he’s mad at Virgil or that Virgil doesn’t love him, he wasn't going to let him die. He sees Roman. "Roman fire extinguisher!" Roman waste no time summoning one. Logan takes it from him and throws open Virgil door. Patton and Nemo run up Patton takes on look at the growing fire and passes out into Nemo arms. Nemo catches Patton and carries him into Patton’s room, away from the fire. Logan sees Virgil screaming in the corner. "Roman get Virgil out of here!" Logan starts up the fire extinguisher and shoots the fire. Roman goes over and pick Virgil up.

Nico races out next to Roman. Virgil shivers and clings to Roman. He continues screaming. “LOGAN!!!”

Roman runs out of the room. Logan continues to shoot the fire, soon it's out. He puts the fire extinguisher down and goes over to Virgil. "Are you ok?" His face and voice full of worry.

Virgil cries and reaches for him. “I’m sorry!”

Logan takes Virgil out Roman arms. "What were you thinking? You scared me half to death!"

Virgil grips him tightly. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He buries his face against Logan. Nemo and Nico stand back, watching and giving each other questioning looks.

Logan sinks to the ground. "Breath Virgil, breath" he massages his head. Virgil takes shaky breaths and doesn’t loosen his grip. Logan rocks back and forth "I've got you I've got you."

Virgil cries into him. “‘M srry... I’m sorry... I didn’t help you right away... I’m sorry I yelled at you... I’m sorry I made you feel like you weren’t worthy of love... I’m sorry for distracting you from your work. I’m sorry... I’m sorry...”

Logan shakes his head. "I don't care about that right now, please just breath." Logan rubs his back. "I love you so much."

Virgil sighs, beginning to breathe deeper. “I... love you too...” He loosens his grip on Logan’s shirt a bit.

Logan shakes his head. "You don't have to lie to me Virgil I get it. It's fine."

Virgil lets go of Logan’s shirt and cups his face, pulling him into a kiss. “I. Love. You.” He looks Logan in the eyes. “I was being a jerk. I’m sorry.”

Logan looks at him at a lost. “But you said, I don't... I don't understand. I thought you hated me."

Virgil shakes his head, tears still falling. “I don’t know what that was... I really don’t. But whatever I said, they’re lies. I love you. Every moment being away from you, wondering if you still loved me, knowing I said those things to you-“ he squeezes his eyes shut and looks down. “It hurt more than that.” He points to his room.

"Why did you set your room on fire?"

Virgil looks away, ashamed. “I... didn’t... necessarily...”

"Virgil..." Logan looked at him with concern."What happened?"

Virgil hides his face. “I was angry...” Nemo shifts unconsciously. “I... found one of your ties... and set it on fire... It burned my hand, so I dropped it... then I just kind of... sat down... and watched...” Virgil says quietly.

Logan holds him tight. "Let me see your hand."

Virgil keeps his hand hidden a moment before relenting. “It’s not that bad...” he offers.

Logan looks it over. He was right only first degree. Way better than Patton's 2nd and 3rd degree burns of the past. He gives it a gentle kiss and sighs. "I'm just happy that your safe."

Virgil nods and hugs him. “I’m sorry.” He whispers for the hundredth time. Logan frowns Virgil was right about one thing "I'm sorry" doesn't make everything better. He felt betrayed as he was quickly freezing. He doesn't want to say anything. He doesn't want to upset him any further. At least he knows what it's like to have his heart crushed. Virgil squeezes him tightly. “You don’t have to forgive me. I don’t deserve your forgiveness...”

Nemo leaves and goes to Patton’s room where Patton is waking up. He sits on the edge of the bed and looks at him softly. Patton rubs his head. "What happened?"

“Virgil set one of Logan’s ties on fire then dropped it. The fire spread across his carpet. Logan came and put it out. You fainted.” Nemo can’t help the small smile.

"Oh! That's good and bad. Why did I faint? That hasn't happened before."

Nemo thinks a moment. “Maybe... you’re developing pyrophobia?” He says slowly. “After everything that’s happened, it makes sense...”

"Oh" Patton thinks about it. "Yeah that makes a lot of sense. So Where are they now?"

“Still in the hall I believe... Logan doesn’t show it, but he’s still upset Virgil didn’t help him during the brain freeze.” Nemo says. _‘Even though he did...’_ he thinks defensively.

Patton nods "Yeah I get it" he looks at Nemo "Remember he doesn't have all the facts."

Nemo nods. “I know...” he sighs.

"Logan never shows how he really feels. I think that's how he was able to hide so well."

Nemo nods and puts his head in his hands. “I’m so tired of hearing whispers of half lies and incorrect facts.” He rubs his temples. “It’s like Christmas all over again, but this time there’s no presents...”

Patton massage is head. "I'm sorry love. You want some pain killers?"

Nemo purrs and lays down. “Yeah...” Patton pulls out some pill that he has under his pillow and hands them to him. He kisses his cheek.

…

Logan continues to hold Virgil. He's missed him. God had he missed him. Roman walks up to them. "So, I have something to show you two. I think you’re going to like it." He smiles at him. Virgil slowly looks up.

Logan stands up and still carrying Virgil. "Alright Roman, lead the way." Roman beams and goes down the hall he stops at a door. 

"So, I know that you two have been stressing lately." Logan glares at him. Roman gives him a nervous smile. "Well anyway I made this room for you two. Roman opens the door and steps to the side showing a white room. Logan raise an eyebrow. Virgil clings to Logan and looks around.

“Drawn a blank?”

Roman doesn't lose his smile. “Just enter.” Logan steps in the room starts to change. Half of it becomes a beautiful library with a fire place. The other half Logan’s room. Virgil buries his face into Logan, blushing slightly.

Logan chuckled "Roman, what is this room?" 

"This is the relaxing room. It does everything in it is power to make anyone who is under stress relax. So, for you Logan it made a library and Virgil... Logan's room." Virgil continues hiding his face against Logan.

Logan smiles, he sits on Virgil side. "Thank you Roman." Roman beams "You are welcome. Well I'll leave you two alone." Roman leaves closing the door on his way out. Virgil curls into Logan as much as he can. Logan massages Virgil head. "I feel like I owe you apology. I've clearly upset you. I know sorry doesn't fix anything but I'm sorry I made you mad enough to burn one of my ties."

Virgil laughs lightly. “I upset you too...” He sighs and leans into the massage. “I’m sorry I burned you’re tie. Heck, I’m sorry I keep stealing them.” He smirks.

Logan smirks then sighs "We upset each other. I just got so frustrated. I feel like I'm failing and everything I do to try to make it better just makes it worst. I'm at a lost and at my wit's end. I could scream. I'm logic if I fail at that then what am I good for?"

Virgil kisses his cheek gently. “Sometimes logic needs a break. You’ve been working almost every day since Christmas. You deserve a good vacation.” He pauses and thinks. “After we help you finish this video, I’m stealing you for a week.” He smirks. “And by the way, you won’t fail. We won’t let you. We’ll help you. Accepting help is not a sign of failure or weakness. But you have to let us.” He cups Logan’s cheek and looks him lovingly in the eyes.

"I've been stupid, haven't I?"

Virgil chuckles then sighs. “We both have.” He nuzzles Logan. “You worry about doing your job well, and I worry about everything. Nemo was right, we are the worry bugs.” He laughs.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your laugh." Logan smiles at him. Virgil feels his heart skip a beat. Logan nuzzles his neck. "Your laugh is like music to my ears. I could listen to it all day." Virgil blushes and pulls Logan into a long kiss. Logan kisses him back then gets an evil grin. "You know I would love to hear your laugh again." Logan moves his hand onto his stomach and starts tickling him. Virgil lets out a shriek and starts laughing. Logan pins Virgil onto the bed still tickling him. 

Virgil desperately kicks and squirms. “S-Shtap!” Tears form in his eyes from laughing.

Logan laughs "Why? you're so cute when your flustered." Logan continues his on slaughter one hand still on his stomach the other on his neck.

Virgil blushes deeper and continues fighting a few moments before giving up and going limp, forcing himself to not squirm. He smirks at Logan. “You know... if this is what I get for burning my room, maybe I should do it more often...”

Logan rolls his eyes "You burn your room again and I might kill you myself." then he goes for a kiss. He lays onto of him wrapping his arms under his back and holding him into a deep passionate kiss. Virgil breathes faster, wrapping his legs around Logan and reaching his hand up behind Logan’s head, keeping him close. He hums and closes his eyes.

Logan pulls out breathing heavy. "I know you said you were sorry for distracting me from my work but god I need you to keep doing it."

Virgil pants and smiles. “Will do.” He grabs Logan’s tie and pulls him back down for another kiss.

Logan smirks "You know this room was a really good idea. I feel better already."

Virgil laughs and nods. He looks up at the ceiling, an exact representation of Logan’s ceiling now. “You know... Roman was the one who put those up.” He says, pointing at the stars.

"I'm aware, only Roman would have been able to do something like that. I'm also aware that you can't just buy my forgiveness like that. He also looked at my computer, so he wasn't doing himself any favors." 

Virgil nods. “He was trying. Give him that.” He sighs. “Logan... no one- at least no one should- try to buy forgiveness. Forgiveness is a gift, but these little things people do, like bringing flowers or Roman creating the mirror to the stars, they’re peace offerings. They aren’t meant to buy anything, but they’re to show the receiver that the giver is truly sorry for their wrong doing.”

Logan sighs "Fine, I'm still mad at him though."

“I know. He invaded your space without permission. He did the wrong thing for the right reason. Try to see the cause and effect. The cause is he felt extreme guilt. The effect is he went in your room. Cause is he was worried about you. Effect is he looked at your computer.”

Logan rolls off of Virgil and groans. "Why is this so hard for me? Why can't things be simple. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

“You’re tired and stressed.” Virgil rolls over, mildly missing Logan’s weight on top of him, and starts massaging Logan’s neck.

"Yeah, yeah I am. I used to be so good at just staying in my room and working nonstop. Why can't I do that now?"

“Because you need a recharge!” Virgil says exasperated.

Logan looks at Virgil. "What do you mean?"

Virgil sighs loudly. “You. Need. To. Ressssssssst.” He boops Logan’s nose.

Logan blushes "but-" he cuts himself off after seeing Virgil glare. "I guess I can take a short rest."

“No. Okay think of a phone battery. You charge it fast, you get your battery up quicker, but in the long run you ruin your battery. You charge it at a healthy pace, you will eventually get your battery up, and your battery will stay charged longer and you get more use out of it.”

Logan sighs and nods. "I think I get it. This is why I need you." He smiles "I wouldn't listen to the others, but when you say it, it just makes more sense. Which makes no logical sense." Virgil giggles and gently kisses Logan’s nose. Logan blushes "Your beautiful" he blushes harder "Did I say that out loud?"

Virgil blushes and slowly nods. “You’re adorable.” He can’t help his smile.

"Even when I'm being an idiot?" he smirks

Virgil laughs. “Sometimes...” he captures Logan in a kiss, humming lightly.

Logan moans and wraps his arms back around Virgil and pushing him down. Once again Logan is on top of him. "You are my galaxy and I will love you till the day Thomas dies. Even then I would love you in any after life that I'm in."

Virgil laughs lightly and smiles, breathing heavily. “I love you too, my star.” He kisses him again. “You’re so good with words...” he whispers.

"It's the one thing I'm good at." He holds him closes. "I love you so much." He kisses his neck.

Virgil moans softly and shivers. “You’re good at a lot of things...” he pauses. “If you keep talking bad about yourself, IM GOING TO PHYSICALLY FIGHT YOU!” He laughs.

Logan laughs "That was a good Patton." He smiles "but ok how about you tell me all the stuff I'm supposedly good at?" Logan gently peppers his face with kisses.

Virgil smiles. “You keep me calm. You care about all of us. You’re always the first to help. You are so smart. You work hard- sometimes too much, but we’ll work on that. You’re adorable. And... you’re my boyfriend?” He questions hopefully.

He smiles "Only if you want me to be." He kisses him on the lips.

Virgil closes his eyes and smiles. “You’re my boyfriend. You’re a romantic- though Roman would never admit it, you rival his romantics. You know just what I need when I need it.”

Logan laughs kisses his neck again. "Keep going." 

Virgil shivers again. “I love your shampoo.” He says put of nowhere.

Logan laughs for a minute. "Do you want to use it?"

Virgil smirks. “I’m serious! Your hair always smells so good!” He nuzzles Logan’s hair for extra measure. “And you’re laugh is beautiful.” He smiles widely at him. “Perhaps...” he traces Logan’s cheek softly. “I want you to use it on me?” He blushes lightly. “To save water, of course.”

Logan laugh slows down he blushes and smirks at him. "Is that your way of asking me to take a shower with you?"

Virgil blushes deeper and hides his face against Logan. “Mayyyyyybeeeee...” he says, muffled.

Logan laughs "Alright as long as I get to use your lavender body wash. Cause you always smell like lavender." He holds Virgil close and smells his neck, then kisses it again for the fun of it.

Virgil giggles. “Of course, star.”

"I love you, so very much. I would do anything for you." Logan nuzzles him.

“I love you too.” Virgil holds him tight. “And I for you.” He kisses Logan’s ear. “This place can change into whatever’s relaxing for the inhabitants, right?”

"That is what Roman said."

Virgil nods and closes his eyes. A door appears in the corner. He sits up and smiles at Logan. “I’ll go get my body wash.” He beams and jumps off the bed, heading to the exit before stopping. He slowly turns around. “By the way... I never did thank you for saving me from the fire. So, uh... thanks.”

Logan smiles "You are quite welcome." Virgil races out of the room, down the hall to his room.

Nemo is just entering his room when he sees him. He looks sad, thinking Virgil is running to hide in his room before he appears again, beaming and lavender body wash in hand. He enters Logan’s room and comes out with a bottle of shampoo before disappearing into the relaxing room. Nemo smirks and shakes his head, entering his room with his shoulders eased, and closing the door.


	7. Back to Normal It Seems

Patton wakes up the next morning feeling great. He doesn't know why but he knows it going to be a great day. He jumps out of bed and goes downstairs to start making breakfast. Logan wakes up soon after. He and Virgil fell asleep in the relaxing room that looks like his bedroom anyway. He should get up and get to work but Virgil just looks so damn cute and he already knows he's not leaving anytime soon. So, he scoops him into his arms and smells his hair which smells like his. He hums and relaxes. Virgil mumbles and sighs in Logan’s arms, still asleep. Logan chuckles he doesn't know how Virgil could be such a heavy and light sleeper at the same time. Just to test it he gets up from the bed. Virgil whines and crawls after him.

Logan chuckles and crawls back. "I'm right here my galaxy. Your star is right here. You're so good at finding me." Logan nuzzles his hair. "You’re so beautiful."

Virgil sighs and smiles. "Lo lo..." he mumbles.

Logan has the biggest smile on his face. How could he have ever thrown this away? He gives him a squeeze and relaxes. "I'm here, I'm here."Virgil hums and sleepily tries to find Logan's lips for a kiss. He ends up kissing Logan's eye. Logan gives a small laugh and leans in and pecks him on the lips.

Virgil sighs and blinks. He looks up. "Lo?"

"Who else?" He chuckles and holds him close.

Virgil smiles and leans into him. "My star..." he hums happily.

Logan hums and gives Virgil a longer kiss. "Ready to start the day?"

"No." Virgil pulls Logan down into another kiss. Logan sighs and wraps his arms around him.

"Ok 5 more minutes." He curls into Virgil and massages his head. "Your right I do have great shampoo." Virgil giggles.

"I've missed this."

Virgil smiles and massages Logan's neck. "Me too..."

...  
  
Nemo comes downstairs. He quietly sneaks up on him and wraps his arms around Patton's waist, encircling him with his wings, and kissing his neck before laying his head on his shoulder. "My honeybee..." he purrs.

Patton giggles "I got your coffee ready." Patton hands him his cup.

Nemo smiles and kisses Patton's cheek. "You know me so well..." He takes a sip of the coffee.

"I sure hope that I do." He smirks. "Breakfast is almost ready. Can you go tell the others while I set the table?"

Nemo nods and sets his coffee down before heading upstairs. He knocks on Roman's door. "Roman! Nico! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" Nico calls back.

Nemo heads to the relaxing room and gently knocks on the door. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Virgil groans and clings to Logan. "Noooooooooooo!" he whines loudly. Nemo chuckles on the other side of the door.

"Virgil love please? I didn't eat yesterday." Logan gives him his best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

Virgil takes one look at him before he's defeated. "Fiiiiiiiine!" he throws a hand to his forehead dramatically. "Carry me, my love?"He tries not to smirk.

Logan smirks and picks up Virgil he gets have way across the room until he stops. "Oh no Virgil I think gravity is increasing." Logan starts to fall down. Virgil lets out a shriek. Logan laughs as he falls onto the ground somehow getting on top of Virgil. "Oh, noooooo how could gravity do this to me?"

Virgil smirks. "You did that on purpose, dufuss." he rolls his eyes and kisses him.

"Yes, yes I DID" Logan starts tickling his sides. Virgil screams and starts laughing and squirming. "You can't escape me!" Logan keeps tickling him enjoying watching him squirm. God Virgil laugh is beautiful.

"Ahhhh! Logan! SsssShtaaaaaappppp!" Logan laughs he stops and lowers himself into a kiss. Virgil breathes heavily and leans up to meet Logan's kiss. Logan smiles and gets up. He stretches his hand out for Virgil to help him up. Virgil smiles at him and takes his hand. "I love you." He playfully pokes Logan's stomach. "But I will get you back for that." he smirks.

"I'm sure you will." Logan kisses Virgil hand has he does a little bow. Virgil blushes and his heart somersaults. "Ready for breakfast?" Logan smirks at seeing Virgil blush.

Virgil pulls Logan closer. "Only if you're on the menu..." he says lowly.

Logan laughs, he takes Virgil hand and starts walking down to the diner room. On the way Logan whispers complements in Virgil ear. "I love you so much, you care so beautiful, you are my world, you make me so happy..." Before the turn the corner to the diner room Logan stops dips Virgil and goes for a passionate kiss.

Virgil makes a surprised noise and blushes. Oh, he’s missed this so much! He’s missed the way Logan looks at him. He’s missed the way he holds him. He’s missed seeing this side of him that no one else sees. His love, his star, his everything. He hums into the kiss.

Logan pulls him up and smirks at how red Virgil is. He takes his hand and drags him to the table. Everyone else is already seated. Patton looks at Virgil. "Are you ok Virgil? Are you too hot?"

Logan whispers to his ear. "I think your too hot." then sits down like the last 5 minutes never happened.

Virgil wills his blush to go away. He glances at Logan as it just gets darker. “Y-Yeah.” He sits down next to Logan. _‘Oh, he’s so gonna get it...’_ He thinks.

Roman smirks "What do you think of the relaxing room?" 

"One of your best ideas, what so you think Virgil?" Logan smirk at him. Roman smile his heart filling with pride.

Virgil nods. “Wonderful.”

Roman smile gets bigger. Patton tilts his head. "Relaxing room?" 

"Oh, Patton you haven't seen it yet. It's wonderful I made a room that helps you relax."

Patton smiles "That does sound wonderful."

“Maybe Patton and I could take a turn?” Nemo smiles.

Nico chuckles. “You’re the last pair.”

Patton giggles "That would be nice, if Logan likes it, it must be good."

Virgil takes a bite of food. “It’s good, Pat.” He smiles at him.

Nemo smiles at Virgil. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Virgil smiles and kisses Logan’s cheek.

"So, you two finally stop fighting?" Patton asked biting down into his breakfast. 

Logan smiles at Virgil. "I don't know, have we stop fighting?"

Virgil gives him a dangerous look. “Well... we would have if SOMEONE hadn’t started a tickle fight. Twice.” He smirks

Roman laughs "Logan started a tickle fight?"

Logan gets the smuggest look on his face. "Virgil dear I have no idea what you are talking about."

“You are going to pay...” Virgil says lowly, glaring at him.

Logan ignores him. He knows he going to pay, but man, Virgil so cute right now. Logan eats his food. "Thanks for breakfast Patton" 

"Your welcome Logan!" Patton smiles.

"So, specs what is your plan today?" 

"Eat breakfast then get back to work."

Virgil glares at him before sighing. “You stop at 5pm before dinner.” He says sternly.

Logan looks at his watch. "I can work with that."

Virgil smiles and kisses his cheek. “Have fun then.”

"Thank you, Virgil." Logan continues to eat. 

"They’re getting along, Isn't that great?" Patton whispers to Nemo. Nemo nods and smiles happily.

"Thank you for the stars Roman. They are satisfactory." Logan smirks.

Roman laughs "I'll take it." Roman eats his food. Nico smiles and glances at Virgil, mouthing a thank you. 

Virgil nods. “What are you all doing today?” He asks before taking another bite.

"I'm going to take a look into the relaxing room that you all are talking about." Patton says with a smile. It turns into a smirk as he scratches Nemo wings. "Isn't that right dear?" Nemo closes his eyes and purrs, almost face planting onto the table and stretching his wing a bit. Virgil chuckles.

Patton giggles and kisses his cheek then goes back to eating. Roman laughs. "I'll be also working. You need me to make the video. Though I won't work as hard as Logan." 

“Would it get done faster if you worked in the same room?” Nico suggests.

"Hmm I don't know; my room helps me with creative while Logan's room is good for..." 

"My room is good for thinking and staying on track. I work better when I'm alone."

Virgil thinks a moment. “I don’t know... maybe it would do some good if Roman worked with you in a logical atmosphere?”

"I'm willing to try it if you are computer watch." 

"Oh alright, we can try it." Roman smiles. Nico glances at Virgil and smiles. Virgil smiles back. Logan raises an eyebrow at what he thinks is a silent conversation with Virgil and Nico. He then shrugs and ignores it. 

“Sooooo...” Nico starts, looking at Virgil. 

“Sooooo?” Virgil smirks. 

“Garden?” Nico says. 

“Sure.” Virgil smiles. “If it’s okay with your boyfriend?” Nico glances at Roman.

Logan and Roman look at them with confusing. Roman speaks up "What are you two going to do in the garden?"

Nico shrugs. “Hang?” “Converse.” Virgil says at the same time. 

Nemo laughs. “Okay. It’s official. You’ve adopted Logan’s lingo.” Virgil laughs Logan smirks. 

Roman laughs "Alright you can go to the garden but keep your hands to yourself Virgil." He says jokingly. 

Virgil laughs. “Will do, Princey.” He mock salutes. “Besides...” he glances dangerously at Logan. “I have some plotting to do...” he says lowly.

"Do you now?" Logan smirks at him.Virgil smirks back before pulling on Logan’s tie and giving him a forceful, short kiss on the lips. Nemo looks surprised. Patton smiles, Logan blushes slightly. 

Nico smirks. “No, you can’t bring him with you.” He jokes. Virgil laughs and finishes up his breakfast.

Logan finishes his breakfast. "Well I'll be off, Roman join me when you can." Logan stands up he kisses Virgil head and goes upstairs. Virgil smiles at him as he goes. Nico finishes and puts his dishes away.

“See you soon, love.” He kisses Roman’s cheek. He and Virgil race upstairs to Roman’s room and into the imagination.

"I wonder what those two are planning." Patton giggles as he starts cleaning up breakfast. 

Nemo helps Patton clean up. “Well... I know what we’re doing.” He kisses Patton’s neck.

Patton purrs "I think I know too." He pets his wings and nibbles at his neck.

Nemo moans and his eyes flutter shut. “They’re... so sensitive...”

Patton giggles "I know, I love it." Patton pulls him into a hug and holds him.

Roman looks at them. "Alright, I'll finish cleaning you two get out of here." Nemo nods gratefully at Roman before picking Patton up, licking his neck and carrying him upstairs.

Patton hums and hold onto him lovingly. "I can't wait to see this new room."

Nemo opens the door and steps in. The blank white room turns half into a mountain ledge, overlooking a valley at sunset, the otherturns into a blue color room full of stuff animals and other fluffy items. Patton gasps and smiles widely at Nemo. "Is that a water bed?" Patton points at it. "and a giant lava lamp?"

Nemo grins and lays Patton down on the water bed and crawls on top of him. He encircles him with his wings and kisses him deeply, humming happily and trying to figure out how to balance on the water. He smirks at Patton. “This will be fun...”

...

Nico excitedly races through the imagination towards the castle in the distance. Virgil chases after him, laughing. They enter the gates and Nico barely gives a bow to the passerbyers before heading around to the garden entrance. Virgil pauses when they enter, looking around in wonder. “I’ve only seen it once…” he breathes. 

Nico skids to a stop and looks back at him with a big smile. “Do you like it!?” Virgil smiles at him and nods, following him further into the garden.

“This is where Roman and I dance. That’s where we had our first kiss. Those are the sunflowers Roman planted in honor of me. That’s the labyrinth when Roman got jealous.” Nico giggles and starts naming places. Virgil smiles and nods, listening to Nico’s rambling.  
  
... 

Roman finishes cleaning and heads up to Logan’s room. He knocks “Come in” Logan voice calls out. Roman enters.

“Ok so how do you want to do this?” Logan turns from his computer. 

“You can sit on my bed and do your thing, I’ll do mine and we can talk about ideas every now again, sound good?”

Roman nods, “Sounds good.” Roman sits on the bed and pulls out a note pad. He starts drawing.

“Are you drawing?” Roman looks up at him.

“Yes, it helps me think and gets me into the zone.” Logan nods slowly.

“Well, let me know when you’re ready to talk then.” Logan turns back to his computer.

Roman looks up from his paper feeling guilty. “Hey Lo, sorry for telling you to be an emotional robot. That was uncalled for.”

Logan sighs, he turns back towards Roman. “Yes, it was, though my reaction wasn’t better.” 

“So, are we good then?” Roman nervously smiles.

Logan thinks about it. He doesn’t really want to keep fighting with Roman. He’s still mad at him for causing this mess and going through his computer. Even if it was for a good cause. He gives him a small smile and nods. “We are good. Go get in ‘the zone’ so we can get working on this video.” 

Roman nods. “Oh, here’s the script.”

Logan nods and takes it from him. “Thank you.”

… 

“So, how’d you two work it out? You and Logan?” Nico asks. 

Virgil looks up and thinks a moment. “I... guess it just happened? I don’t know. Fear of death tends to do that.” He continues braiding a daisy chain and sighs. “Not everything’s fixed though... he’s still going to push himself in his work...”

Nico nods. “He’s insecure. His identity comes from his work.”

Virgil nods. “Which it shouldn’t. We have to remind him of that.”

“How? We were planning a debate. Do you think that would work?”

Virgil smiles. “A debate with Logan? Possibly. Though choose your candidate wisely. Logan will throw out some good points and easily dismantle the opponent’s argument.”

“Why not you?”

“Logan would feel too guilty having a debate with me after what happened.” _‘I would feel guilty...’_ “Besides, he’d be too distracted.” Virgil winks. 

Nico laughs. “Fair point. What about Nemo?”

Virgil smiles. “Nemo would be perfect.”

Nico nods. “I’ll let him know. When should the debate be?”

“Give Logan a chance to calm down, a few days to work and let him feel like he’s making progress, before asking him.”

“Will do.” Nico lays down and looks up at the clouds. 

Virgil lays down as well and sighs, content. The only thing that would make this moment better would be if Logan was with him, petting his hair in his lap. Virgil lets his eyes slide closed, simply listening to the sounds of the garden, the wind, the birds, the warmth of the sun. It was beautiful.  
  
...

“You can’t tell the whole world that we are dating.” Logan states looking over the script again.

“Why not? There is nothing wrong with us being in a relationship. The fanders already ship us anyway. I don’t see the problem.”

“I don’t want to announce my relationship to the world. Is there a problem with wanting to keep my privacy?”

“I don’t get why not? Didn’t you fix your relationship with him?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I want it out like that.”

“WHY? You are not answering me. I get you don’t want to but you’re not telling me why.”

“You don’t need to know why. It’s not important why. Just chance it.” 

“Fine, I can change it but they’re just going to find out when you two are the only ones not paired.” 

“Your right, you should change it, so no one is opened.”

“What? But I want to be open. I want to the world to know how much I love Nico. You can’t make that change for the rest of us.”

“Your right, that would be rude of me. Just as rude of outing someone who doesn’t want to be outed.”

Roman growls “Logan why are you taking this so personally?”

“Because it is personal, this is my personal life that you want to share to the world.”

“Fine I’ll change it, any other changes you want?” Roman asked sarcastically.

“Actually, yes there is. You cannot kiss Nico.”

“WHY NOT”

“We are a family show; some people would be unconformable with it.”

“People kiss all the time. There nothing wrong with it. What people are you inferring to? Everyone kisses Logan!”

“That is not true! Besides how are you going to pull that off? He can barely have two people in the same screen let alone touching each other. Just change it.”

“No, I will not, there is nothing wrong with kissing my love and I will find a way. Love always finds a way!”

Logan rubs his head in frustration. “Roman be sensible here-“

“NO! I don’t get what your problem is Logan. For someone who doesn’t want to be a seen as emotionless you sure don’t like showing them. Why are you so insecure?” Roman spats out.

Logan takes a deep breath. “You should leave before you upset me again.”

Roman opens his mouth to argue but thinks better of it. He picks up his script and heads towards the door. “I’m not making any changes.” He closes the door on his way out. Logan glares at the door before sighing and turning back to his laptop.


	8. Am I Even Gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning this chapter has neck kissing in it. Nothing too bad but it doesn't hurt to give a heads up.-Terra
> 
> Also minor discussion of sex and sexuality. -Space

Nico and Virgil giggle and step out of the mirror to the imagination. Their laughter stops when they see Roman in his room, looking in some state of distressed. “Roman, love! What happened!?” Nico rushes to him.

"Logan being an ass as usual. He doesn't like the script. He says he doesn't want to tell the world that he is dating. Which is whatever even though he wouldn’t tell me why, and I don't see the problem. Then he says I can't have a kissing scene. I don't get what his problem is?" Roman sits on his bed arms cross.

Virgil pales. Nico covers a smirk before sitting next to Roman and hugging him. “You... you wanted to tell everyone we were all... everyone was dating?” Virgil asks, barely audible. Nico glances up and frowns.

"I don't see the problem with it! Why is this such a big deal?"

Nico looks gently at Roman as Virgil sits on the ground. “Roman... Virgil and Logan should be able to choose when they announce their dating. That isn’t a decision you can make for them. Same goes for Nemo and Patton. Plus, we should focus on one thing at a time. Paint Nemo in a better light first. In later episodes we’ll reveal each couple as _they_ choose.”

Roman huffs "Fine! I'll rewrite the script." He rests his head on Nico shoulders. He looks at Virgil. "You ok there Virge?" Nico pets Roman’s hair. Virgil stares at the ground and shakes his head. "Hey, look I'll change it, you don't have to worry about it anymore." 

_‘That’s not how anxiety works.’_ Nico thinks. He gets up from Roman and sits down next to Virgil. He slowly places a hand on Virgil’s shoulder.   
  
Virgil suddenly snaps up and looks around. “I- I have to go.” He gets up and walks out of Roman’s room. Nico looks back at Roman sadly and gets up and goes back to him. Virgil walks down the hall and stands outside Logan’s door. He hesitates before knocking softly. “Lo...?” He calls quietly. He doesn’t know why he’s so scared, but he is. The fact Roman nearly took that choice from him and Logan... that was too close.

"Come in" Virgil slowly pushes open the door. He quietly steps in and closes it before running and launching himself on Logan’s bed and curling up, burying his face into the sheets that hold Logan’s scent. Logan turns from his laptop and becomes concern. "Virgil what's wrong?" Logan gets up and goes over to him. He lays down and pull him into his lap.

Virgil curls into him. “I’m scared...” he barely whispers.

"Ok, deep breath" Logan scratches and massages his head.

Virgil breathes deeply and sighs. “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to distract you...”

"You are more important to me than work, keep breathing." Virgil shakes and grips Logan. He keeps taking deep breaths."Do you want me to count?"

Virgil shakes his head. “I’m okay.” He takes another deep breath.

"When you are ready, can you tell me why you are scared?" Logan takes his other hand and rubs his back.

Virgil sighs and leans more against Logan. “Roman... we got back and Roman was there. He was upset cause he wanted to announce everyone was dating in the next video. I... kind of tuned out, but I think Nico convinced him otherwise....”

"Oh yes, I had my disagreement with that. Nice to know that Nico was able to talk some sense into him. Did the idea of telling everyone that we are dating scare you?" Logan ask calmly. 

Virgil nods. “I think so... I... don’t know why it scared me so bad... it just... I’m not... ready for that... yet...”

"I understand, that is completely fine." Logan continues to hold him he kisses his head and continues his massage. he scratches the back of his head.

Virgil moans and stretches a bit, finding a more comfortable position. He hums and closes his eyes. “I love you...” he mumbles.

"I love you too, how was the garden with Nico?"

Virgil smiles. “Peaceful. It was so pretty, and the sun was so warm.”

"I'm glad you had a nice time. Are you ok now?"

Virgil nods and kisses Logan's cheek. "Yeah. Thank you." He gives Logan a smile that makes his heart miss a beat.

Logan smiles, he gives a quick peak on the lips and crawls out of bed. "You can stay if you want. It would be boring though."

"Fine by me. Listening to you type is soothing." Virgil pulls out his phone.

Logan smiles he looks at his trash can. He is so grateful that it's clean and empty. He picks up the tie that he threw into it earlier. "I think I will put this back on. What do you think Virgil?" He smirks at him as he holds to blue and Purple tie.

Virgil glances up, eyes brightening. "I think that's a wonderful idea." he smiles then pauses. "Is there one for me...?" He asks sheepishly.

Logan smiles he stands up and goes into his drawer. He pulls out a tie of the same design. He walks over to Virgil. "Can I put it on you?" Virgil blushes and nods. Logan smiles and put the tie on him. When he's done, he holds his tie up. "I would like you to put it on me. If you want that is..." Logan blushes.

Virgil nods and takes the purple and blue tie from Logan. He loosens the old one and pulls it off before putting the new one on and using it to pull Logan onto him and into a kiss. "Oops." Virgil blushes and smirks.

"You did that on purpose." He grabs Virgil tie and does it back. "but now I can do it too."

Virgil's blush gets darker. "Maybe I like it..." his voice is low.

Logan smiles he pulls him in then pushes him down onto the bed holding him in a passion kiss. He moans as he closes his eyes forgetting about everything for a second. Virgil moans and cards his fingers through Logan's hair. Logan pulls out. "I love it when you get flustered."

Virgil makes a disappointed noise when Logan pulls away. He breathes heavily and looks at Logan longingly. "I know." he lightly smirks before grabbing Logan's tie and pulling him into another kiss. Logan moans and grabs Virgil head massaging and scratching the back of it. His heart racing. He pulls out and rest his head on Virgil chest.Virgil pants and combs through Logan's hair. "These are fun." he says with a breathy laugh.

Logan laughs "Who knew?"

Virgil smirks. "I did." He flips them over and pulls on Logan's tie, tightening it and bringing Logan's lips to his. He kisses him passionately and feverishly, unable to get enough of his boyfriend's lips against his to satisfy him. Logan closes his eyes and tries to keep up with Virgil. He wraps his arms around his back. Virgil closes his eyes and moans, shivering and rocking slightly. "Logan..." he whispers.

"Yes?" Logan whispers back as he continues to kiss him making his way to his neck.

Virgil pants. "I... I love you..." he says, stretching his head back to give Logan more access.

Logan nods "I know" he slowly kisses his neck and nibbles it softly. "I love you too." he pants.

Virgil makes small noises. It feels so good, so safe. He doesn't want this to end, he doesn't want Logan to stop. "Please..." he moans. "M-more. K-keep going..." He flips them over so Logan is on top of him.

Logan holds him down and keeps going. His heart races _'This is fine, I can do this for him.'_ Logan moves around the neck giving it sweet kisses and little nibbles. 

Virgil moans loudly and holds onto him. "L-Lo..." he tries to squirm, but Logan's grip keeps him in place. He can feel heat spread across his face and ears. His hoodie to hot. "Looooo!" He breathes heavily.

"Yes?" Logan pulls up.

Virgil whines. "Hoodie... Too hot..." he pants, looking at Logan pleadingly.

Logan takes off his hoodie. _'It's just the hoodie. You can do this.'_ "Is that better?" Virgil nods and pulls Logan into another kiss. Logan pulls out and continues what he was doing. He gives faster kisses to the neck and nibbles a little harder. _'I love him, I can do this for him.'_ His heart races.

Virgil lets out a cry and moans. "Logan!" he grips Logan's back tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. Something doesn't feel right... But everything feels so good!

"Should I stop?" He asked.

Virgil breathes heavily, heart pounding in his ears. "P-pause..." he pants, trying to get his breath back. His head spins with excitement and he closes his eyes.Logan waits. Virgil rests his head against Logan's chest. He takes deeper and deeper breaths. After a bit he looks Logan softly in the eyes. "What's up?" he cups Logan's cheek.

"Nothing I'm fine." _'He's onto me.'_ He pulls him into another kiss. _'I can do this.'_

Virgil pulls out and forces Logan away a bit. "Logan... Don't lie to me." He looks at him lovingly but determined.

Logan pants and looks down in shame. "I want to make you happy. I thought I could do it, for you, but I can't." He shakes his head tears forming. "I'm sorry"

Virgil tilts his head up and smiles sweetly at him, brushing away his tears. "Logan... I could never be happy if we did it knowing you were uncomfortable. You don't need to be sorry. I don't need that. I just need you." he kisses Logan's forehead gently. "When did you start feeling uncomfortable?" he asks, still looking at him softly.

"At the neck, I knew doing that would turn you on and I got scared that you would want more, but you were so happy I didn't want to stop. I thought I could handle it. Then you told me to take off your jacket. I knew I was getting closer but again I thought I could handle it. I was wrong." still looks a shame. _'Why can't I just be normal?'_

Virgil closes his eyes and leans his head against Logan's chest, shivering slightly at the recent memory, but stuffs it down for Logan. He gently rubs Logan's back. "Okay..." he pauses and thinks. "So... Is it the action itself that made you uncomfortable, or the possibility that it would lead on to sex?" he asks gently.

"That it can lead to sex, I just don’t want sex. It doesn't interest me. I'm not... sexual attracted to you... So, do I really love you?" He groans and grips his hair. "Why is this so confusing? I don't understand, I don't get it, no one else has this problem." Logan chokes back a sob. "Am I even gay?" Small heavy tears fall down his face. As he closes his eyes.

Virgil frowns and pulls Logan into his lap, massaging his head. "I believe you not being sexually attracted to me has nothing to do with whether or not you love me. People can be sexually attracted, but they don't actually love their partner, so why can't the opposite be true? And you are not alone." he nuzzles Logan. "You seem to be an Ace, or asexual. That doesn't mean you aren't gay, it just means you're not interested in sex, which is completely fine."

"Asexual?" Logan repeats in confusion and interested. He lets go of his hair. He's been meaning to research it but hasn't had the time.

Virgil nods and kisses his cheek. "Yeah. There’re actually quite a few asexual people. They've been accepted as part of the LGBT and have their own pride flag and stuff." he smiles at Logan. "If you want, I'll help you do some research?"

Logan smiles as he rubs his eyes. "I would like that." He relaxes to Virgil touch. He feels so safe in his arms. 

Virgil looks down at him and tilts Logan’s chin up. “You do know that we weren’t going to, right? I wouldn’t have let you. Your safety is more important to me than anything.” He looks at him seriously.

Logan smiles bigger and hugs him. "I love you." Logan looks up at his neck and laughs.

Virgil smiles and hugs him back. "I love you too." He squeezes him tightly. He suddenly snaps his fingers. "Safe words!" He looks down at Logan's confused expression. "We'll use colors from now on, so we'll know if something makes the other uncomfortable. Green is good, keep going. Yellow is slow down or stop something. Red is stop everything."

Logan smiles "That sounds great, can purple be: 'I just gave you a hickey?'." Logan traces a part of Virgil neck with his finger.

Virgil’s breath quickens. “Did you?” He asks wide eyed.

“It wasn't on purpose, I guess I got excited and you were begging. I couldn’t let you down. Sorry." He moves away now feeling bad about it.

Virgil pulls him back to himself. “No. I... liked it.” He traces Logan’s jaw. “Would you... care to do it again?” He blushes.

"Later, I want to just lay here and relax. Then I should get back to work."

Virgil nods and curls into him happily. He glances at the clock sheepishly and sees it’s almost 4pm. “Oops...”

Logan looks at the clock and sigh. "You know I don't care right now." He pulls out his phone.

Virgil looks at him. “What are you doing?”

"Looking up asexual, I want to figure this out."

Virgil nods. “Sounds good.” He glances at Logan’s desk. “Besides, Roman and Nico are probably still editing the script, so you don’t have to worry about being behind.” He says, trying to ease Logan.

"Alright" Logan looks around for a few minutes then he puts his phone down. "I seem to be a homoromantic asexual." Virgil nods. Logan takes a deep breath and curls around Virgil. "I feel better now, thank you."

Virgil pets his hair. “Of course, star.” He closes his eyes and nuzzles him.

Logan relaxes and hums. He closes his eyes. "Did I do good?" He rubs his neck.

Virgil shivers. “Feels like it...”

Logan smiles, "That's good. Are you still mad that I broke up with you?"

Virgil shakes his head then pauses. “Mad... isn’t the right word. Sad, more like. But it’s over now.” He buries his face under Logan’s chin and smiles happily.

"You sure? You said that before then you yelled at me."

Virgil nods. “That wasn’t me- I mean it was, but-“ he sighs. “Okay, so... you breaking up with me really threw me in a loop. I cried, then I got mad, then apathetic, then sad again, then moved on. It’s the grieving process. It all happened so fast that you caught me in the middle of that process. That’s probably why I yelled at you.” He lifts his head and looks Logan in the eyes, cupping his face. “But what I said was. Not. True. I shouldn’t have said those things, and I’m sorry I did.”

Logan nods and curls into him. "I'm sorry I did that to you. I should have been more logical with my decision."

Virgil shakes his head. “It’s okay. We were both emotionally comprised. Emotions aren’t bad, you can’t get rid of them, that’s not healthy. But you have to learn to control them, like you helped Patton do. But sometimes, they do get the better of you...” Logan nods “Plus, in the moment you were defensive and wanted a way out. Roman provided that way out as breaking up with me, so you took it because you were scared. Your fear of failure blinded you from seeing the consequences of the action.” Virgil thinks out loud.

  
"Do you blame me? What good am I if I fail?"

Virgil rubs his cheek against Logan’s. “I never blamed you. And you won’t fail. You may stumble, but we’re here to pick you up and to help you keep going.”

"Ok... I'll trust you."

Virgil closes his eyes and holds Logan tight. “I love you. You are my star, my love, my beautiful, brilliant ball of gas, light and heat I see when I wake.” He smirks.

Logan laughs "You are speaking my language."

“Trying. I don’t know the exact gases. Sorry.” Virgil smiles at Logan’s laugh.

"Hydrogen and helium" Logan smiles.

Virgil chuckles. “My flaming ball of hydrogen and helium, going through fission and creating radioactive waves that light up my world and warm my heart.”

Logan blushes deeply he nuzzles him. "You really get me." Virgil smiles and nuzzles him back. "So, I got nothing done today, but I'm with you so it's not that bad." He smiles "I love you, you’re so beautiful even though we all have the same face, but I've stop trying to understand love. I just need to know that love you." Virgil smiles and kisses him. "No kissing just cuddles." Logan nuzzles him. Virgil nods and holds him, nuzzling his hair and sighs happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line "I'm not sexual attracted to you so, do I really love you?" comes from a talk with my mom where she told me I couldn't be bisexual if I wasn't sexual attracted to girls or guys. So I'm using Logan to vent hope that's ok.-Terra
> 
> Of course it’s okay! And you can still be bi and ace. It’s okay, and I will still love you as a great person and an awesome writing partner no matter what! <3 -Space


	9. Roman Shut Up

15 minutes later there is a knock at the door. "Dinner ready" Patton calls out.

Virgil sighs. “Be right there!” He calls and looks back down at Logan, continuing to pet him.

Logan sighs "I don't want to." Logan hold him tight.

“I know...” Virgil lays his head on Logan. “Do you want to eat in here? I can go grab two plates and bring them back?”

"No, it's fine, let's go be social." Logan rolls off of Virgil. He stretches out his arms. "Carry me?" Virgil smiles and slips off the bed before lifting Logan up and carrying him downstairs. Nemo and Nico are on the ground in the commons playing with some of the baby snakes. Logan curls up in Virgil. "I see why you like this." Virgil chuckles and sits down with Logan in his lap. 

Nemo smiles and them before going back to playing with the snakes, pushing how long Patton will let him before he comes over and washes his hands himself before sitting Nemo down. Patton comes over "Alright dinner is ready. Nemo, Nico go put the snakes up and wash your hands."

Nemo looks at Patton testily. “But we can just... Hide ‘em. In my-“

“COATPOCKET! WHEREIKEPTMYREBELRED!!!” Nemo, Nico, and Virgil shout simultaneously.

Patton laughs "No, come on, don't make me come over there. I can pick both of you up and I will." He warns.

Nemo lowers his head. “Yes, daddy...” Nico chokes and quickly grabs the snakes before running upstairs.

Patton smiles "I still don't know what that means but thank you." Patton goes back into the kitchen. Logan covers his mouth to keep from laughing. Virgil smirks. Nemo goes into the kitchen to wash his hands. 

Nico comes back down. He glances a Virgil with concern. “You okay Virgil? What happened to your neck?”

Virgil blushes furiously and mentally curses himself for forgetting to cover it. He tries pulling his hood further up his neck. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Nico frowns and goes into the kitchen.

Nemo comes back out and smiles at Logan and Virgil. “Matchy.” He says, pointing to their purple and blue ties.

Logan blushes "Virgil likes my tie, that's all." Nemo smirks but doesn’t push it. Virgil hides his face against Logan. Roman helping Patton in the kitchen. Logan gets up from Virgil lap and they go over to the table and sits down. Nico comes back and sits down at the table then Patton and Roman sit.

Virgil starts serving himself and Logan. “Looks good!”

"Thanks kiddo, Roman helped." Roman looks up and takes one look at the fluster couple. He smirks when he sees Virgil neck. 

"So, did you two finally do it?" 

"Roman!" Patton yelled. "That is none of your business." Logan shrinks on himself. 

Virgil gives Roman an ‘I’m gonna kill you’ look. “No, in fact.” He says with an amount of venom, an echo ghosting his voice. Nemo looks at Roman with a ‘shut up before you die’ look.

Roman looks confused "What? It was just a simple question. I don't see why you have to be so defensive about it." Nico kicks Roman’s leg. "Ow" Nemo flicks his wrist under the table and a Roman’s hand flies to his mouth. He avoids Roman’s eyes and looks at Virgil with an apologetic look. Roman says something that no one understands. Logan groans and puts his head on the table.

Virgil takes his hand. “Roman. This is personal. That’s why we’re defensive. So, take an ounce of wisdom from these past three days and keep. Your. Mouth. Shut.”

Roman looks at them and sighs. He nods his head.Nemo relaxes his hand and Roman’s arm falls. He still avoids anyone’s gaze."Sorry Lo." Logan waves him off. He raises his head. 

"New topic please?" Patton rubs Nemo leg under the table. Nemo stays a bit tense, stiffly taking a bite of his food. 

“The babies are getting bigger.” Nico says proudly. 

Nemo smiles at him. “True. Though Nico’s been a big help.” He winks at him Nico beams.

"That's good, I'm so happy about that. You've done a really good job Nico and you two Virgil." Patton elbows Nemo "I told you we could handle it." Nemo nods and relaxes a bit, though he’s sure he still looks worried. Virgil eats, still holding Logan’s hand.

“So, did you guys figure out the script?” He asks Nico and Roman.

"We are still working on it. We want to redeem Nemo for the fanders but he so different than deceit that it might just be easier to not make the connection at all." Roman sticks some food into his mouth. Nemo looks down.

"Nemo are you ok?" Roman asked _'I am doing something wrong again?'_

“I’m fine.”

Roman watches for a lie reaction but nods when he doesn’t get one. "Do you have any ideas on how you want to be introduced?"

Nemo’s heart beats hard. ‘ _I lied. I lied. How did I lie?’_ “I’m sorry I lied!” He says rushed. _‘How did I silence Roman!? I thought Deceit was exiled!’_

"Woah Nemo it's ok." Roman throws out. Patton pulls him into a hug. 

"Shh breath, what's wrong?"

Nemo curls into Patton and whispers just barely loud enough for Patton to hear and no one else. “I silenced Roman. I lied and was able to hide the headache.” Virgil frowns worriedly.

Patton nods he picks him up. "We will be right back." Patton sinks out into Nemo room and lays in his bed. He rubs his back. Nemo takes shaky breaths.

Virgil looks between Roman and Logan confused until something clicks. “He silenced Roman...” he mumbles, looking at Roman in awe.

"Was that not obvious? You think I slap my own hand to my face?"

“No, I- I don’t know I just didn’t... realize it...” Virgil drifts off, looking at Nemo’s seat. Nico looks between them all, worried.

"Let's give Patton some time to calm him down." Logan offered.

“Okay...” Virgil says sadly, upset with himself for not realizing Nemo wasn’t okay sooner. But then again, he was defending Logan in the moment...

…

Patton hums a tune to Nemo rocking him slowly. Nemo sighs and relaxes. “Am I still Deceit?” He asks, lost.

"No, of course not."

“Then what am I?”

"You are Nemo Sanders, and that will always be true."

Nemo rubs his head against Patton and draws his wings closer to himself. “But _what_ am I? What purpose do I serve Thomas? How was I able to lie so efficiently? How was I able to silence Roman? Did I not fully get rid of Deceit? Am I not really truth? Am I just the representation of white lies!?”

"You are Truth, just because you can lie doesn't mean you are Deceit. Just because anyone lies doesn't mean they are Deceit. Now you work closely with deceit. He's your dark side. Malice is mine. We are similar in some things. We have some of the same abilities. You can choose when it's the right time to speak. The time to open up or close off. It was a good thing that you silence Roman. He was crossing the line on what was ok to say. You see what I'm saying?"

Nemo nods slowly and closes his eyes. “I thought I was your dark side?”

Patton shakes his head in an "ehh" motion. "Deceit is a close second. But he's not my main."

Nemo nods. “Thank you...” he sighs.

"You’re scared that Deceit will come back. That you will turn back to him or he will come back and hurt everyone. It's normal, I felt the same way when I got rid of Malice. I woke up screaming that he would come back for me. Logan had to reinsure me that that wouldn't happen, and it hasn’t, and it will never happen." He gives Nemo a squeeze. "We are safe now." Nemo curls further into Patton, wrapping his wings around him and sighing. "I love you, do you feel better?" Patton rubs his back.

Nemo nods. “And I think I have an idea for the video.” He smiles at Patton and purrs.

"I bet Roman would like to hear it." 

Nemo nods. “I’m ready to go back if you are?” Patton nods and waits for Nemo to move first. Nemo sits up and offers Patton his hand. Patton takes it and they walk back to the others.

Virgil looks up. “Hey. You okay?”

Nemo nods and takes his seat. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just had a minor existential crisis.” He gives Virgil a reassuring smile. “And I had some ideas for the video?” He glances at Roman.

"Oh, really that's great! What is it?" Roman asked excited.

Nemo smiles. “Well... for starters... maybe do this over a few videos? Since... Deceit has only been in one and had a cameo in a second one...”

Roman pulls out a note pad and nods. "Ok I can see that, what else?"

“I don’t know if maybe doing the split personality thing would work? Like one video it’s Deceit and the next it’s me and back and forth? Maybe I reveal my name? Or if that’s not PG 13 we could do something else... maybe not the split personality... that might be hard...” Nemo thinks out loud.

"Hmm I think trying to explain how personally have personally would be too complicated to the fanders. Why not just have you as two characters. We can have Deceit try to get Thomas to lie but then you come in and explain why we shouldn't." Roman offered. 

Nemo thinks it over then laughs. “How’s Thomas supposed to get wings?”

"Hmm we can buy wings, but I don't know how good they will work." Roman thinks about it. 

Patton gasps "Lets dress you like an angel!" Patton beams.

Nemo laughs. “Christmas is over.” He kisses Patton’s cheek.

"But you're my angel year-round." Nemo blushes.

Nico coughs. “I could try making a design?” He suggests.

“But if you dress him like an angel, some fanders might get offended...” Virgil says.

Patton tilts his head "Why's that kiddo?"

"Religion Patton. Not everyone believes in angels." Logan clarifies.

Nemo chews his lip. “What about...” Nico looks up at him. “What if we did... something like...” Nemo looks up in thought.

"Like what?" Roman asked curious.

“Like... a knight?” Nemo asks sheepishly.

Logan thinks about it, "Patton is a dad, Roman is a prince, Virgil is an emo, I'm a teacher, I guess you can be a knight. "Nemo grins excitedly. 

Nico chuckles. “Guess that makes me the seamstress. I think I can work something out.” He winks at Nemo.

"I would love to help you." Roman added. 

Nico smiles. “We might need to borrow Nemo for measurements if that’s okay with you Patton?”

"Of course!" 

“Wait. What about Nico? How are you going to introduce him!?” Virgil asks. 

Nemo nods. “You should introduce Nico first, maybe hint at Deceit in that episode, and we’ll work up from there.”

"I want one thing at a time. I don't want to throw everything at them at once. It would be overwhelming. We can either do Nemo first or Nico first, but I rather not try to do both."

“I think what Nemo means is focus on Nico, but just briefly mention something like Deceit feeds Insecurity because of the lies one tells them self.” Virgil says and Nemo nods in agreement.

“I mean... you could throw everything at them at once and just watch the fandom burn into chaos like after Deceit’s reveal...” Nemo smirks mischievously.

"Imagine the fan theories" Logan smirks.

“Oooo! I wonder what would happen? Maybe more possession theories? Oh, if only they knew.” Virgil laughs.

“I still have yet to witness one of these ‘fandom explosions’ as you call them.” Nico says.

Roman wraps an arm around Nico. "We are going to read some fan fiction later and trust me there is a lot."

Virgil laughs. “Be careful what you show him.” He smirks.

"I'm aware, you wouldn't believe some of the stuff they make. Don't worry I'll only show you the good ones."

Nico laughs. “Okay. But now you have me curious.”

"I'll tell you later" Roman kisses his ear Nico smiles.

“Is it a chill evening?” Virgil asks, glancing at Logan in thought.

"I might go back to work." Logan answer picking up his empty plate.

Virgil’s eyes narrow. _‘I did distract him...’_ he thinks, feeling guilty. “Fine. One hour. You finish at si- Wait. What are you working on!? There’s nothing to do!” He stands.

Nemo covers a smirk at Virgil’s reaction. _‘They’re like an old married couple.’_

"Well I need to fix Thomas schedule. Joan wants to hang out and my current schedule doesn't fit for social interaction." 

Virgil sighs and nods. “Okay. Can I hang in your room?”

"You are always welcome in my room Virgil." Virgil smiles.

Nemo looks at Nico and Roman. “Do you want to get the measurements tonight, or later?”

“Later, we need to finish the script for now.” Nico winks at him. Nemo nods and gets up, clearing the table and starts on dishes.

“What do you want to do, honeybee?” He calls from the kitchen.

"I would love to watch a movie with you."

Nemo smiles. “Sounds good. What would you like to watch?”

"I'm open for anything as long as it with you."

Nemo smiles sweetly at him before turning back to the dishes. “I’m sure we’ll come up with something.”

Virgil heads up the stairs before catching Roman’s eye. He narrows his eyes and comes back down. Nico gets up and moves away. He can’t save Roman from this. Virgil grabs Roman’s arm. “With me.” He sinks out to his room. They rise up and he pushes Roman against the door. “Do you even think before you speak!?”

Roman looks surprise "What is your problem?"

“My problem!? My. PROBLEM!?” Virgil lets him go and paces his room, throwing his hands wildly throughout the air. “My problem- Mine and Logan’s problem, is YOU!” He spins around to face Roman. “Every. Single. Time. You open your mouth, Logan always throws up his walls. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were TRYING to poke at his insecurities. So, for all that is good, just. Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut.”

"It's not my fault that he doesn't tell me anything! How am I supposed to know what sets him off?"

Virgil stomps forward and grips Roman’s collar with a surprising amount of strength. “Listen, mister _romance_. Logan is a homoromantic asexual. That means, he is gay, but is not sexually interested. And you know what? That. Is. Fine. What’s not fine is you constantly trying to butt into our personal lives, or even worse, declare it to the whole world!” He growls, backing Roman into a corner.

"How was I supposed to know that!?" He gets out of Virgil grip and pushes him away. "Logan does nothing but argue with me and shoot my ideas down. I ask simple things and get pick on like the bad guy. Maybe if he just opens up, I would know how to deal with him. He just so frustrating, I don't get how you can date him. Like really what does he do for you?" Roman red in the face.

Virgil hisses. “Maybe he WOULD open up if SOMEONE WOULD QUIT. MAKING. HIM. FEEL. UNNECESSARY! AND IM SORRY YOU, SIR EXTRA, CAN’T UNDERSTAND OUR RELATIONSHIP, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOU DONT NEED TO!”

"HOW AM I MAKING HIM FEEL UNNESESSARY!? I'VE BEEN THE ONE TRYING TO FIX HIS PROBLEMS! WHILE YOU WERE BUSY BEING AN ANGRY LITTLE EMO!"

Virgil’s fist clenches. _‘Breath.’_ He thinks. _‘He deserves this! Don’t bring Nico into it. Virgil, no-‘_ “REALLY!?” He steps closer to Roman. “HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF ONE DAY OUT OF NO WHERE NICO SAYS HE WANTS TO BREAK UP WITH YOU WITHOUT A HINT OF REMORSE ON HIS FACE!? WHAT WOULD YOU DO? TELL ME ROMAN? TELL ME YOU WOULD HAVE HANDLED IT SOOOOOOO MUCH BETTER!?” He screams, straining his throat.

"NICO WOULDN"T BE STUPID ENOUGH TO DO THAT!"

“OH REALLY? MAYBE ONE DAY HIS INFATUATION WITH YOU WILL JUST END! MAYBE ONE DAY HE’LL SEE WHAT A THINKHEADED, INSENSITIVE, ASS YOU ARE!”

Tears form in Roman eyes "NICO LOVES ME, MORE THAN LOGAN COULD EVER GIVE TO ANYONE!"

Virgil swings his clenched fist at Roman, locking it with his face as Roman flies back from impact. “DON'T YOU _EVER_ SAY LOGAN IS INCAPABLE OF LOVE!”

"DID YOU JUST PUNCH ME!?" Roman holds his face.

“WHY!? DO YOU NEED ME TO DO IT AGAIN!?” Virgil shakes.

Roman gets up "YOU WANT TO GO!? LET'S GO MOMO O MOMO" Roman throws himself at Virgil taking him to the ground. Virgil screams and kicks, foot colliding with Roman’s shin. Roman holds his fist up and punches him in the face. Virgil lets out a cry and throws a punch in retaliation, but misses. "Ha you missed me!"

Virgil fights the headache trying to overtake him. He throws another punch but misses again. He desperately writhes but remains trapped under Roman. “LET- ME GO!” He screams.

"Why you can't handle what you started?" Roman glares at him. Virgil throws his head forwards and collides his forehead with Roman’s. He groans and lays back down, vision going dark for a moment.

Roman holds his head "Oh you're going to pay for that." Virgil door opens, and Patton comes in. 

"What is-" Patton sees Roman about to attack Virgil. He runs up and grabs him. "Roman what are you doing!?" Roman squirms in Patton arms. Virgil groans and rolls over, holding his head. 

Nico runs in. “Patton what’s-“ he sees Roman’s head bleeding. “ROMAN!” He runs to him and takes him from Patton.

Roman easily gets out of Nico grip and tries to get to Virgil but Patton tackles him down. "ROMAN CALM DOWN!" 

"I"M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Roman yelled.Virgil tries to move away but he feels so light headed. He moans in pain and lays down. 

Nico looks between them and goes over to check Virgil. “I’ll get Logan.” He gets up and runs as fast as he can to Logan’s room. He knocks hurriedly on the door. “Logan! Virgil needs you in his room! Bring a med kit!” He calls then runs back.

Logan swings open his door with his med kit. "What happened?"

“Roman and Virgil got into a fight!” Nico calls over his shoulder before disappearing into Virgil’s room. 

Nemo runs up the stairs. “WHAT!?”

Logan eyes widen "I'm going to kill him." Logan runs into Virgil room and goes over to Virgil. "Virgil are you ok?"

Virgil whimpers. “H-Hurtsssss!” Nemo kneels down on Virgil’s other side.

Nico goes over to Roman. “Roman, love. Breathe.” He tries.

Patton continues to hold Roman down. "Stop being a baby, you started it!" 

"Roman stop, let go of your pride." Patton plead.

Logan glares at Roman then hands Virgil pain killers "Where does it hurt?"

Virgil doesn’t take them, just lays on the ground with his eyes squeezed shut. “Heeeeaaaaadd!!!” He moans.

“Shh...” Nemo tries to comfort him, checking his head. He glances at Logan worriedly. “Concussion?”

"Most likely" He glares at Roman "What did you do to him?"

"ME!? HE’S TO ONE WHO HEAD BUTT ME!"

“Shhh... Roman please!” Nico pleads.

Nemo looks at Logan. “He’s not lying... Virgil did start it...” he says softly. 

Virgil’s head continues to spin. “Loooooo!” He waves his hand, trying to find Logan before he goes limp.

Logan tense up and picks Virgil up. "I don't care who started it." He glares at Roman. "If you EVER touch him again I will-"

"You'll what? Fight back? You can't even stand up for yourself!" Logan storms out with Virgil. "YOU JUST PROVE MY POINT!"

Nemo glares at Roman and flicks his wrist, silencing him. “Shut. Up.” Roman glares at him his eyes turning a bright red. Nemo’s resolve falters with fear. 

Nico looks nervously between them. “Nemo, let him go.” He begs.

"Roman let go of your pride. Please" Patton begs. Roman shakes his head. Nemo keeps his fist tight. Fear in his eyes. Roman tries to fight Patton but he can't win against Patton. Which just makes him angrier. He tries to head butt Patton put it hurts him more than him. Nemo releases Roman. 

Nico lays a hand on Roman. “Roman! Please!”

Roman spits at them. "YOUR ALL JUST JEALOUS OF ME! I DON"T NEED YOU! I-" Patton covers his mouth. 

"ROMAN SHUT UP" He yells, Nemo sinks to his knees holding his head.

Nico looks at Patton, scared. “What’s happening?”

"Roman gets prideful when he feels attack. Virgil must have set him off. I'm going to have to knock him out." Roman trashes.

Nico looks sad. “Do you have to?” Nemo lays a hand on Nico’s shoulder and pulls him away from Roman and Patton a bit. He nods sadly. Nico looks away.

Patton moves his hand away from Roman mouth. "PATTON DON"T YOU FUCKING DAR-" Patton hits him on the head and he goes limp. Patton sighs and moves off Roman. 

"Sorry Nico..."

Nico flinches when he hears the hit. “It’s fine.” Nemo frowns and pats his shoulder reassuringly.

Patton moves over to Nemo. "You good?" Nemo nods. Nico steps away and kneels down by Roman. "He will be fine when he wakes up."

“I know. He’s strong.” Nico gently brushes Roman’s hair out of his face, looking at him softly. 

Nemo sighs. “Take him to his room and keep him there to rest. Virgil got a few hits on him, it looks like.” Nico nods and carefully picks Roman up before sinking out.

Patton sighs "I hate doing that..." he leans onto Nemo.

“I know.” Nemo rubs Patton’s back. “But it was necessary.”

"We need to stop this. This is getting out of hand. He could have killed him, and Virgil room is still healing"

Nemo glances at the burn in the carpet and nods. “I don’t know what to do... Virgil is having more mood swings then I’ve ever seen him have, Roman can’t suck up his pride for two seconds, and Logan is an insecure mess.” He sighs.

"Roman is romance he doesn't see a problem with being open. He tries to help but he is going the wrong way about it. Then he feels like we are all against him which puts him on the defense which brings out pride. Logan doesn't like facing his problems, he wants to pretend they don't exist. So, he gets defensive when Roman points them out. Then Virgil gets defensive of Logan which is causing mood swings." 

Nemo nods. “So... how do we help?”

"Step by step, Fist Roman needs to know what he is doing wrong. Then we help Logan, once those two are good we can check on Virgil."

“Sounds good.”

Patton stands up. "I'm going to go cheek on Logan and Virgil. Hopefully Logan hasn't plan out Roman death."

Nemo laughs. “Okay. I’m going to finish the dishes.” He winks and sinks out.

Patton goes over to Logan room he knocks. "Logan? It's Patton." 

"Come in." Patton enters Logan room, he sees Logan and Virgil in bed. Virgil still out his head wrapped. 

"How is he?" 

"He will live." He looks up at Patton. "Pride?" Patton nods "Knock him out?" Patton nods again. "Any idea what they were arguing about?" Patton shakes his head. Logan sighs. Patton sits on the bed and puts a hand on his leg.

"Please don't kill Roman." 

"Can't, even if I wanted to. I'm not strong enough and it would just cause more problems." 

Patton gives him a small smile. "I'll talk to him when he wakes up. Roman doesn't understand what he is doing wrong." 

Logan nods. "I get it. I just wish he would stop picking on me like this." 

"I'll talk to him." Patton assures. 

"Thank you." Patton nods and gets up. 

"Call if you need anything." Logan nods and Patton leaves. Logan rubs Virgil arm and holds him protectively.

Virgil whimpers and blinks. He groans and puts and hand to his head. “What... happened...?”

"You and Roman got into a fight." 

“What? Why? Wait, why are you here? Why am I in your room? I thought you hated me...” Virgil curls away from Logan.

Logan is stuned "Virgil... what is the last thing you remember?"

Virgil thinks. “We fought... in the kitchen... more like I yelled at you...” he suddenly feels guilty.

Logan sighs "That was two days ago." He reaches for Virgil.

Virgil flinches, but let’s Logan touch him. “Then what happened?”

Logan thinks for a minute on what to say. "Well we made up. Because I don't hate you, and I know you don't hate me. Your room caught on fire and I saved you. That's when we made up."

Virgil looks up in shock. “How did my ROOM catch on FIRE!?”

"Virgil breath, you set one of my ties of fire and drop it. You said you were mad. You only burn your carpet though."

Virgil’s shoulders slump. “Why would I set one of your ties on fire? That’s not me...” says sadly.

"I... don't know." Logan rubs his arm.

Virgil groans. “My head really hurts...” he lays down. Virgil moans in pain and curls in on himself. “Hurtsss...”

Logan hands him pain killers. "You hit your head pretty hard."

Virgil takes them and swallows them down with some difficulty. He groans and lays back down, closing his eyes. “Too... bright...” Logan snaps his fingers and the room goes dark just enough light to see.

Virgil sighs. He scoots closer to Logan. “Thank you...” he whispers.

"You are quite welcome." He rubs his back. _'Of course, my luck, my love forgets that we got back together. Does he even want me now?'_

Virgil sighs. “I love you...” he mumbles before drifting off.

Logan smiles and holds onto him. "I love you too."


	10. Pride to Protect the Ego

Patton and Nico wait in Roman room for him to wake up. After a while he does. He groans. "What happened?" He rubs his head.

“You and Virgil got into a fight.” Nico answers, watching him wearily.

Roman eyes widen "I punch him in the face! Logan is going to kill me." Patton frowns at him. Nico stays silent and glances at Patton.

Patton sighs and rubs his back. "We'll work this out, but what happened?"

"Virgil got angry at me. He pinned me to the door and started yelling at me. I got defensive and I said some things I shouldn't have."Nico nods slowly. "UGH What am I going to do? They hate me." 

"No, their mad at you there a difference. Roman do you know what you did wrong?" 

"NO, yes, but no."

Nico sighs. “You keep bringing up their insecurities. You face problems head on while Logan tends to avoid them.”

"He should face them! How else is he going to get past them?" 

"Yes, he shouldn't hide, but there more to helping then just pointing them out. What worst is you brought up a problem that isn't one. Logan and Virgil sex life or lack of sex life is not a problem that you need to solve. As for his actual problems. We have a plan. We are going to debate them and tackle them in a way that Logan understands. Your way just doesn't work for him." 

"So, I'm the bad guy?" Roman crosses his arms.

“You’re doing the wrong things for the right reasons.” Nico says gently.

"But I want to do the right thing for the right reason." 

"That's good but you need to take a step back and breath." Nico gently takes Roman’s hand.

"Is Virgil ok?" 

Patton nods "Logan says he will live, but he is still out cold." Roman sighs and leans on Nico.

"You wouldn't leave me, right?"

“No, of course not, love! Why would you think that?” He pets Roman’s hair.

"Virgil says that one day your infatuation with me will end and you will see how of a thickheaded, insensitive, ass I am." He curls up into him.

Nico recoils. “VIRGIL said that!?” He asks surprised. He laughs and shakes his head, hugging Roman tightly. “Please, after everything, you think infatuation is the only reason I stick around.” He smirks at Roman before kissing him gently. “I. Love. You.” He looks him passionately in the eyes.

Roman weakly smiles at him and holds him close. "I love you."

Nico rubs Roman’s back and nuzzles him. _‘Logan isn’t the only insecure one around here...’_ he thinks. “He attacked your weakness... So, you attacked his... it’s a viscous cycle. Someone has to be strong enough to step away and swallow their pride...”

Roman laughs coldly "Pride yeah..." Patton frowns. and rubs his back.

Nico looks at him worriedly. “Roman... what was... _that_?”

"It's not as bad as Nemo and Deceit. They're no pride side trying to take over me. I am pride, and Sometimes I get to prideful and get blinded by it." 

"It's a defensive mechanism to protect his ego." Patton added. Nico nods slowly and hugs Roman tighter.

"I've gotten better but all of this have been pushing my buttons. It helps sometimes..." Nico brushes his hair and kisses his forehead. "What should I do?" 

"Nothing let us handle this one. Once we figure this out, we want you to apologize." Patton answer rubbing his back. Roman frowns and nods.

...  
  
Virgil moans and slowly wakes up. He turns his head a bit but stops when it hurts. He smells Logan's shampoo. "Lo..." he mumbles, eyes still closed.

"I'm here, how do you feel?"

"Headache... A bad one..." He blinks and looks over at Logan. "You're so beautiful..." he says tiredly.

Logan blushes and rubs his back. "Here have some pain killers." Logan hands him a bottle.

Virgil takes the bottle and looks at it with confusion. "I feel like I've done this already..."

"You took some pills before you feel back to sleep. I can't give you the same pills, so you'll have to use this instead."

Virgil frowns. "I woke up before? Wait... Roman..." his eyes widen in realization. "Is he okay!? Ohh... I didn't mean it! Nico would never break up on him!" Virgil curls into himself.

Logan blinks he shakes his head and pulls Virgil close to him. "You remember?"

Virgil nods and regrets moving his head so much. "Of course, ... Why?"

_'This is concerning me.'_ He shakes his head. "Nevermind, what happened?"

"I... Cornered Roman... He retaliated... I shouted back... It escalated... I threw the first punch..." Virgil says ashamed.

"What were you two arguing about?"

Virgil stays silent a moment. "You." he finally answers.

"Oh, I see, I should have figured."

Virgil hides his face against Logan's chest. "Imw sorry..."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." 

"I know." Virgil grips Logan's shirt and cries. "My head hurts so much...!"

Logan holds onto him and rubs his back. "Rest we can deal with other things later."

Virgil takes a deep breath and moans. "Lo... Something's really wrong..." he says, getting panicked.

Logan holds him tight. "What is it? Take your time, think it through."

"My... HEAD!!" Virgil screams and rolls away, curling up as tightly as possible. "LO PLEASE!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" He cries and breathes quickly.

Logan starts to panic. "PATTON!" Logan pulls Virgil in close. "Just hang on." Virgil continues screaming.

Patton runs in he sees Virgil screaming. "What's wrong?" 

"Virgil says his head hurts. I don't know what to do. Medicine won't work fast enough." Virgil cries and grips Logan tightly, leaving bruises.

Logan turns towards Patton. "Please do something." 

Patton runs over and pulls a hand on Virgil shoulder. "Sleep" Virgil falls unconscious.

"What happened?" Patton asked. Logan sighs as Virgil grip falls. 

"I don't know, he woke up and said his head hurt. Which is normal, but I don't know if this is normal. When he woke up the first time, he didn't remember 2 days but when he woke up this time. It was like that first time never happened. He remembers everything but waking up the first time. I'm getting worry about him." Virgil whimpers and shivers unconsciously.

Logan wraps the covers around him. "His room is still healing. Maybe that's why he's having these problems." Patton suggested.

Logan nods. "His room will heal faster if he is in it." 

"Logan you are not allowed in Virgil room. The last time you were in there while you were worrying about him you went into a panic attack."

Virgil’s hand finds Logan’s tie and he grips it tightly. “Lo...” he mumbles, in and out of heavy sleep.

"I can't leave him. He knows when I'm not here. Please Patton." 

Patton sighs "Fine but I'm staying with you. You tell me when you start panicking got it?" Logan nods his head and gets out of bed holding Virgil in his arms. Virgil curls into him and whimpers in pain from the movement.

Patton looks him over. "I'll get some ice I'll meet you in Virgil room." Logan nods he heads over to Virgil room while Patton heads downstairs. Logan crawls into Virgil bed and covers him with blankets. 

"I've got you and I'm never letting go."Virgil sighs and relaxes.

… 

Patton goes into the kitchen and grabs some ice. He sees Nemo but doesn't have time to talk with him and he picks out some ice packs. Nemo finishes drying the dishes and putting them away. He looks at Patton curiously. “Who’s it for?”

"Virgil, that concussion is really hurting him. It doesn't help that his room is damage. All healing is going to the room so Virgil not having a fun time." Patton picks up to packs of ice.

Nemo nods. “I assume Logan is with him?”

"Yes, he won't leave his side. He says Virgil knows when he's not there. Logan move to Virgil room. I'm worry Logan going to throw himself into a panic attack."

Nemo nods. “So, you’re going to keep him company? Did Logan try giving Virgil some morphine? It might take the edge off and let Virgil rest easier.” He suggests.

Patton nods "Logan most likely did. He is very knowledgeable in medicine. Well I better get back to them." Patton walks out of the kitchen.

Nemo dries the counter then follows Patton. “I’ll come with you.” He smiles at him.

Patton smiles "Thanks" They head back into Virgil room. Patton puts the ice on Virgil head. Virgil’s face relaxes, and he lets out a happy noise. Nemo looks over him sadly and gently rubs his thumb over Virgil’s hand.

"He's having memory problems, but it could just be the concussion." Logan says keeping his eyes on Virgil. Rubbing his arm.

Nemo frowns. “What kind of memory problems?”

"The first time he woke up he loss 2 days. Then the second time he remembered everything but when he woke the first time."

Nemo nods. “Doesn’t sound out of the ordinary... Roman got him pretty good...” he looks over the bruise before replacing the ice pack. “We’ll see how much he remembers when he wakes up this time. I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t remember this healing time. All he can really think about at the moment is the internal pain and he’s not taking in much external input.” He removes his fingers from Virgil’s temple. Logan nods and holds him tight. "Virgil will be alright Logan. He just needs some rest." Virgil’s breathing steadies. He sighs in Logan’s arms.

Patton sits down in a chair. "Remember our deal Logan. You tell me when you start panicking." Logan nods and buries his face into Virgil chest.

Nemo sits on the edge of the bed. He continuously looks at Logan, down to Virgil, back up to Logan. He practices his empathetic ability, feeling what Virgil and Logan feel. He can feel faintly Virgil’s headache. He can feel Logan’s worry over Virgil. He hears whispers of Logan’s thoughts. He mentally pulls back when those thoughts start getting personal. He will not invade Logan’s privacy.

_'What if something is wrong? What if it's not the concussion? What if he doesn't wake up at all? No stop your panicking, I can't panic. If I panic Patton will make me leave.'_ Logan grip gets tighter _'I can't leave he needs me, he needs me here.'_ his heart rate increases _. 'I can't fail him he's counting on me.'_

Nemo frowns. “Logan...”

Logan shakes his head. He can feel the eyeshadow forming which only makes him panic more. _'I can't leave him. I can't, I won't.'_

Patton glares at Logan. "Logan, we had a deal." 

Logan shakes his head again. "I'm fine" his voice shakes. Nemo stands and places a hand on Logan’s shoulder. Logan flinches _'He's going to take me away. I can't leave I can't.'_

Patton stands up and walks closers. "We had a deal Logan." He repeats. He hates to do this but he's no good if he goes into a panic attack.

“Logan... come on...” Nemo says gently. “If Virgil wakes up and finds out you went into a panic attack because of him, he’s going to feel guilty...”

"But if I leave, he will know and get upset."

"He will be more upset to see you suffer, now come on." Patton grabs his arms and forces him to let go. Logan squirms. 

"No, he needs me!" Patton drags him out of bed. Nemo holds onto Virgil and keeps him on the bed. Virgil whines and reaches for Logan. Nemo holds Virgil’s hand.

"See he needs me!" Logan tries to go over, but Patton has an iron grip. 

"All I see is the eyeshadow going down your face." Patton drags him out of the room while Logan continues to kick and scream.

Nico peaks his head out of Roman’s door and sees Patton dragging Logan away from Virgil’s room. He gets worried and goes in to find Nemo and Virgil there. “What-“

“Logan started going into a panic attack, but he didn’t want to leave Virgil.” Nemo answers, grooming Virgil’s hair.

Patton enters Logan room. "Patton please have mercy." 

"No, you need to calm down." Patton throws him into his bed. He goes to walk away. "Wait! Take my tie it helps him sleep." 

Patton smiles and takes it. "Stay here." Patton leaves and heads back to Virgil room.Nico looks up as Patton enters. 

“Did he stay?” Nemo asks.

"I hope so, once he enters his room he can start thinking logically." Patton walks up and hands Virgil the tie. "He said this would help." Virgil takes it and immediately nuzzles it and smiles, falling back to sleep. Patton blinks "Huh he was right." He looks at Nico. "Hello Nico, how are you?"

“I’m good. I just heard Logan screaming.” Nico chuckles.

"Yeah he gets really protective of Virgil it seems. He didn't want to leave."

Nico nods. He looks at Virgil. “Is there anything I can do?”

"No, he just needs to rest. Can you take care of Roman? Make sure he gets some sleep?"

“Of course. Just make sure you two do as well.”

“We will.” Nemo says from the bed. 

Nico nods and heads out. He goes downstairs, grabs an ice pack and two glasses of water, and sinks out to Romans room. He sets the glasses down and offers Roman the ice pack. “Here, love.” He smiles at him.

"Thanks" He takes it from him. "What was the screaming about?"

“They took Virgil to his room to heal. Logan started going into a panic attack but refused to leave Virgil. Patton had to drag him away.”

"Oh, Roman shrinks on himself. “I shouldn't have punch him. I shouldn't have done a lot of stuff." Roman starts filling overwhelming guilt.

“Shh... hey, it’s okay.” Nico cups Roman’s hand.

"Is it? Is it really ok that I going to beat Virgil to death over an argument?" Roman asked coldly. "Is it ok that I keep making Logan insecure every time I open my mouth? Is it ok that I've done nothing but make everything worst!?"

Nico pulls back. “Roman...” he says sadly, at a loss for what to say.

"It's not ok, nothing I've done is ok." Tears form in his eyes as he leans into Nico. "I really am the bad guy."

Nico strokes his hair. “No. No you’re not...”

"Then what am I?"

Nico kneels down and looks Roman in the eyes. “You are Roman Princey Creativity Sanders. You are Thomas’s creativity, his self-esteem, his romantic personality, and his confidence. You are my boyfriend, and a crucial part of our fam-I-L-Y.”

Roman groans he stands up and starts pacing. "I know that! But you left out pride. Which is what I've been this whole time. Prideful. I've mess up then think everyone is against me and I can't let go of my pride for 2 seconds to stop from making another mistake. So, know I'm just stuck in the endless cycle of being too prideful because I don't want to admit that hurt my family and that I'm wrong." Roman holds his stomach. "Ow"

Nico frowns and walks over to him. “Let me see...” he reaches for a Roman’s stomach. He gently moves Roman’s arm away and lifts up his shirt, finding a bruise forming. He looks at Roman with concern.

"It's fine, I can handle it. I deserve it anyway." Roman makes a face of pain as he covers his neck.

“Roman...” Nico reaches for his neck.

Roman flinches away. "Just leave it alone, it's nothing." _'weak, you're no prince, you’re just a bully'_ Roman falls over lets out a small sound of pain. His walls are falling. 

“Roman!” Nico kneels down.

Roman starts crying. "I'm not strong, I'm weak and all I do is hurt the ones I love." He curls up in pain. This was a long time coming and he deserves all of it.

“Roman no...” Nico pulls him into his arms and rocks him, not knowing what else to do or say.

Roman just cries as the bruises grow. "I'm the worst!"

“No. Falsehood.” Nico tries and cups Roman’s face. “Roman. Look at me.” He orders. Roman looks at him with his broken tearful eyes.“You are beautiful and wonderful. You are strong and have protected all of us at one point or another. We feel safe with you are around. You are my prince, the love of my life. You saved me... It would take a lifetime to repay you...” Nico looks over the bruises. “You don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve this pain or these scars. You’re beautiful... you’re lovely.” He bends down and kisses him softly.

He gives a weak smile then looks down. "What help have I been recently?" He flinches.

Nico strokes his cheek lightly. “You were the one who came up with the idea for a debate with Logan... you were the one who warned Virgil that Logan was going to overwork himself. You helped Logan save Virgil. You made a relaxing room for them.” Roman doesn't respond he just curls into Nico. Nico pets his hair and holds him. “I love your hair.” He smiles. “You always put so much work and care into it. It’s so beautiful, just like you.” He nuzzles him.

Roman smiles and the bruises start to fade slowly. "I love you"

“I love you too.” Nico closes his eyes and kisses him deeply. “I love your face.” He pulls back a bit and traces his jaw. “So handsome and loving. So warm and inviting. Your eyes show miles of adventure and excitement. Every time I look into them, they invite me on another adventure with you...” Roman smiles bigger and he sighs in relief. He still feels sore but there not a lot that can be done for that. He holds onto Nico. Nico smiles. “Your chest is my pillow at night. Your steady heartbeat soothes me to sleep. Your back is so beautiful, shoulders so broad. A mystical sight when you’re fresh from the shower.” He winks at Roman.

Roman laughs and nuzzles him. "You are my sunshine."

Nico closes his eyes and nuzzles him back. “My prince...” he hums.

“You’re beautiful. Never forget that.”

"I won't, I love you so much." He sighs "I think I'm ready for bed." Nico smiles and kisses him before quickly lifting him up with some difficulty. He places him on the bed, breathing heavily and curls up next to him.

"You really need to work out" Roman laughs

Nico huffs. “I never did show you a work out.” He smirks. “Maybe tomorrow...” he sighs.

"Tomorrow sounds great." Roman gives him a quick kiss Nico smiles and massages Roman’s neck and shoulders."Oh, that's nice." He hums.

Nico chuckles and moves up to the back of his head, then down to his back. “Here, lay on your stomach.” Nico sits up and pushes Roman’s shirt up.

Roman purrs "I love you."

“I love you too.” Nico gets to work massaging Roman’s back, starting at his shoulders and working his way down, kneading the muscles and making small circles.

"Oh, yours so good." Roman relaxes. Nico smiles and continues. He moves up to one of Roman’s arms. He squeezes his hands rhythmically down to his hand, then pushes his thumbs into Roman’s palm, stretching his hand. He moves and does the same to the other arm. Roman moans "That feels amazing, I was so tense." Nico nods. He goes back down to Roman’s back, making his way to his spine, then down his legs, using the same technique he used on his arms. He repeats his leg a few times before moving to the other one. He then massages his feet for a while. Roman hums as he feels himself drifting to sleep.

Nico finishes the massage and lays down next to Roman, gently running his hand through Roman’s hair. “Goodnight, my prince.” He kisses his forehead and smiles. Roman hums in sleepy response. 


	11. Return of the Nightmare

Patton walked in a dark area. There really isn’t anything here. “Hello?” He hears dark laugher. “Who’s there?” Patton turns to see Deceit. “No, I banished you!” He just smiles at him. Then he hears another voice.

“Just like how you banish me?” Patton turn to see Malice.

“And me?” Patton turns to face Depression looking like a combination of Deceit and Nico. Patton turns all around he’s surrounded.

“You really think you can get rid of us that easily?” Deceit laughs. “I told you I would be back.” Patton heart race he needs out.

He runs into Depression. “Where do you think you’re going? Don’t like what you made?” Patton shakes his head and breaks out of his grip. He runs again but gets caught by Malice.

“You know we were great partners in the past. We can be again.” He kisses his kiss neck and gives it a bite. Patton eyes widen, and he pushes him away. His heart beating faster. Deceit grabs him, but now he is Virgil.

“I know your weakness.” He pushes him, and fire surrounds him.

Patton screams “NO” He feels hot, too hot. His eyes glow brightly he looks at his hands. They crack as light comes out of them. “No, no, no” His heart feels like is going to break out of his chest. He looks at himself as more cracks shows up then he explodes.

Patton shoots up from the bed screaming his head off. His face almost covered in eyeshadow. Nemo shoots up. He sees the eye shadow. “PATTON!” He leaps up and picks up Patton, racing out of Virgil’s room and into his. He sits him down on the bed and holds him close, rubbing his back. “Shhh... Shh... It was just a bad dream. Shhh...” Patton keeps screaming. “Shhh... honeybee. It’s okay. It’s okay now, look at me.” Nemo cups his face. Patton looks at him he stops screaming as he breathes heavy. Fear stuck on his face. 

Nemo gently strokes his face. “Breathe. It’s over...” he smiles at him. Patton breathes heavily as he starts to cry heavy tears fall down his face and he holds onto Nemo. He sobs and coughs. “Shh... breathe...” Nemo says calmly. He rubs his back Patton shakes violently. He shakes his head, he can't breathe. Too much too fast. His heart won't slow down he's so scared. “Do you need me to count?” Patton cries, coughs and nods his head. He grips Nemo's shoulder tightly.

Nemo wraps his wings around Patton “Okay, in. One. Two. Three. Four. Hold. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Out. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight.” He rubs Patton’s back and sees he hasn’t calmed down. “Okay, again.” It takes way long than normal for Patton to calm down but after 30 minutes he was able to. He lays weakly in Nemo hold exhausted. Nemo lays them down and continues petting him. He wants to ask, but he doesn’t want to panic him again. Patton curls up and leans into Nemo. He sighs and falls asleep. Nemo sighs he wants to check on Virgil, but he doesn’t want to leave Patton. Patton lays still, he doesn't have the energy to hold onto Nemo.

...  
  
Virgil groans. He slowly becomes aware he’s awake but doesn’t open his eyes. He doesn’t sense anyone near him. He feels one of Logan’s ties in his hand. He holds it close and smells it. They left him. He left him. Why? It had to be for good reason. Logan loves him, right? Why would he leave him? He slowly blinks and looks around. He recognizes his room. He groans. That’s why. He slowly gets up out of his bed. He shuffles his way to his door and quietly opens it. He winces at the light, but stumbles down the hall to Logan’s room anyways. He opens the door and limps in, falling onto Logan’s bed with a moan.Logan blinks he sees Virgil. He doesn't question it he just pulls him closes and goes back to sleep.Virgil sighs and buries his face against Logan’s chest before falling back asleep.

...  
  
Nemo wakes the next morning. He pulls up his phone and is temporarily blinded by the light before he reads 4:16 am. He groans. He’s been in and out all night after the incident with Patton. He looks down at him, cocooned in Nemo’s arms and wings. Patton is sound asleep his breathing steady. Nemo carefully lets Patton go and maneuvers out of bed. He needs to move. He goes downstairs to set a pot of coffee. _‘Virgil isn’t the only one Logan’s rubbed off on.’_ He thinks with a smirk. Nemo walks into the kitchen and sees Roman already sipping a cup himself. “Early morning?” He asks.

Roman smiles "You can say that."

Nemo takes a cup for himself. “How’d you sleep?”

"Fine until Thomas got a nightmare. I had to get up and fight it."

Nemo frowns. “Patton had a nightmare... it took him a half hour to calm down.”

"Yeah I sense that. I couldn't help because I was busy with Thomas. Any idea what it was about?"

Nemo shakes his head and takes a sip of his coffee. “Kept me up though...” he mumbles.

"Figures, Patton doesn't talk about his nightmares. I've offered to help but he says he's fine."

Nemo nods. “He can’t keep them bottled up though...” he says sadly.“Wait... you said Patton doesn’t talk about them?” His eyes narrow, remembering that nightmare he shared with him all that time ago.

  
"Yeah, he says he doesn't want to worry us or the doesn't want to give them a piece of his mind. It's how he copes."

Nemo shakes his head. “He’s shared almost all of them with me. Except the ones that scare him the most.” He thinks a moment. “Malice...” He whispers. “One’s dark past is their worst nightmare...”

"Hmm Patton must trust you a lot then. That's good, It sounded pretty bad. Patton scream woke me up. That's when I found out Thomas was having a nightmare. Poor guy dream that all of his friends died."

“Omph.” Nemo winces. “Is he okay?”

"Oh yeah I save it. I change it to a story about avenging them. Then I had them all come back to life at the end. Thomas the hero." Roman smiles.

Nemo smiles. “Sounds nice.” He takes another sip of his coffee and leans against the counter, exhausted.

"You should sleep."

“I know... but as soon as I do, I’m awake again.” Nemo sighs. “I’ll take a nap this afternoon, when things have settled down. They’ll be awake in a few hours.”

Roman shakes his head. "Here" He throws a sand bag at him. "Sleep sand, it will knock you out. I have to use it sometimes when I can't save a dream. but for us it just makes us sleep for a while."

Nemo catches it and looks at it carefully, raising a brow at Roman. “Where’d you get this?”

Roman shrugs "It kinda just shows up every now and again. I think the mind makes it as a shutdown switch. You won't dream though when you use it."

“Fine by me.” Nemo keeps analyzing it. “So... Logan has sleep medicine and you have sleep sand... Is it cursed?” He laughs.

Roman laughs "No, Logan has medicine, I have magic." He smiles. They're not a lot in there so you should be safe."

Nemo nods and puts it in his pocket. “I’ll use it in a bit. Thanks.” He smiles back at Roman.

"No problem. How's Virgil? Have you check on him?"

Nemo nearly drops his mug. “Shoot.” He sets it down and races upstairs to Virgil’s room. He finds the door open and Virgil gone. He looks down the hall and sees Logan’s door open. He peaks in and sees Logan and Virgil on the bed. He sighs and closes the door then heads back downstairs to the kitchen. “He went to Logan’s room.”

"Oh you scared me for a second." 

Roman stands up. "Well I'm going back to bed. Have a good one Nemo." Roman pats his shoulder on his way out. 

“Thanks. You too.” Nemo smiles at him. He fingers the bag of sand in his pocket thoughtfully. _‘Later. I need some alone time right now.’_ He takes his mug and sets up in the living room. He summons a notebook and pen from his room and starts writing. 


	12. Morning fun (Skippable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is that chapter that we were talking about. Please skip it if you are not comfortable with sex or sexual action. All you need to know is that Logan and Virgil have questionable sex. We usually wouldn't make this but this topic is very important in Logan and Virgil relationship. Doesn't mean you have to read it though.-Terra

Virgil groans and blinks. The first thing he realizes is his headache is gone. The next is he has a very sleepy Logan curled up next to him. He smiles and pets his hair, pulling off his glasses and setting them on the bedside table to make him more comfortable. Logan hums and nuzzles him. Virgil kisses him gently and scratches the back of his head. Logan purrs and leans into the touch.

Virgil smirks and keeps going. He feels a need grow in him. He groans. _‘I don’t want to get up... I can hold it...’_ Logan rolls and pulls Virgil in tight and nuzzles his chest he purrs loudly. Virgil smiles and grimaces at the same time. He continues massaging Logan. _‘Please stop pushing on me!’_ He internally begs Logan. Logan hums and goes to kiss him landing on his neck. Virgil shivers Logan hums and keeps sleepy kissing him thinking he's on the lip. He ends up sucking on his neck. He holds onto him tightly. Virgil gasps. “Lo-Logan!” He whispers. _‘I have to go, please let me go!’_

Logan groans "Mine" he goes back to kisses him but is now just under his neck. Virgil lets put a desperate noise. Logan grabs his legs and pulls himself back up finally getting his lips. Virgil whimpers but leans into the kiss. Logan kisses him deeply his hands siding up Virgil body.

“Oh! Logan!” Virgil shivers and bucks slightly.

"I love you" Logan kisses him down his face. 

Virgil moans. “I love you... too...” _‘Ugh... why does this feel so good? Does Logan even know what he’s doing to me?’_

Logan wraps his arms around Virgil back and kisses his neck nibbling him. "You’re so beautiful" Virgil whimpers and squirms, trying to lean down and kiss Logan’s cheek. Logan moves around his neck kisses and nibbling him. He purrs "You’re my everything"

Virgil moans and pants. “L-Logan... m-my star...”

Logan squeezes him. "I'm never leaving you." He sucks on the side of his neck.

Virgil moans loudly. “Logaaaaaaaaaaaaan!”

Logan blinks he looks up at Virgil squinting his eyes. "Virgil?"

Virgil squirms and pants. “Pleaseeeeee!” He looks at Logan longingly.

Logan blinks he realized he doesn't have his glasses on. "Virgil what's wrong?"

“N-Nothing...” he tries to steady his breathing. He sees Logan blinking. “Your glasses are on the night stand...”Logan moves over to grab his glasses his hand grips Virgil thigh giving it a squeeze. Virgil gasps.

Logan grabs his glasses and leans back still on top of Virgil. "Virgil what's wrong?"

“Fuck, Lo.” Virgil tugs Logan up by his tie into a passionate kiss. Logan eyes widen but he shrugs and takes it kissing him back. His hands going down his side. Virgil whimpers and bucks into Logan. “Pleeeeeaaase!”

Logan pulls up "Virgil green, yellow or red?"

“Green.” Virgil says breathless. Logan nods and goes back down into a passion kiss. Virgil shivers and moans. Logan moves to his collar bone and kisses it his hands going up and down his leg twice before he squeezes Virgil butt. Virgil shivers and moans. “Gah! Logan!” Virgil lays his head back, surrendering. Logan keeps going moving to his shoulder. His hands rub Virgil stomach. Virgil lets out a cry. “LOGAN! I HAVE TO PEE!” He shouts, too caught up in the moment to be ashamed.

Logan sits up "Why didn't you say anything?" He gets off of him.

Virgil makes a disappointed noise. “It felt good!” He defends, more or less throwing himself at Logan.

Logan holds him. "Go to the bathroom if you need to pee."

Virgil whimpers and bucks, closing his eyes. “Lo...” Logan sighs he picks him up and carries him to the bathroom. Virgil gasps and curls into Logan, breathing heavily. Logan stands him up in the bathroom. Virgil looks at him with a ‘do I have to?’

"Virgil you’re not peeing in my bed."

Virgil blushes. “Okay...” Logan backs out of the bathroom and closes the door.

  
Virgil comes back out a few minutes later. Logan is lying in bed reading a book. "Feeling better?" Virgil blushes heavily and nods. He sits on the edge of the bed and looks down at his feet, trying to figure out how to say what he wants to say. He fidgets with his sleeve. "Virgil is something wrong?"

“N-No, it’s just...” Virgil avoids Logan’s eyes. “That...I think...” he sighs. “That felt really good and I want to do it again, but I want to talk it over with you first.” He blurts out then immediately blushes and curls in on himself, pulling his hood up.

"Oh, ok then let's talk." Virgil crawls up next to Logan and curls up next to him, hiding. "Did I do something wrong?"

Virgil shakes his head. “No. I’m... just a bit embarrassed...” he laughs nervously. “That- umm... it felt really good...” Virgil sighs and thinks on how to explain it. “I think... maybe- _maybe_... it... might be... something we could do... um.” He mentally curses himself for stuttering. “I don’t know... if you’re... comfortable with it? Cause... you were half asleep when it started... I don’t even know what _it_ is called...” he laughs nervously again.

"Would it be easier if I just told you what I was comfortable with it?" Virgil nods. "How I see it, I'm fine as long as our clothes stay on and I don't go near the dick. I'll kiss you this far down." Logan points at half way down the stomach. "Does that help?" Virgil nods and smiles. "I'll let you know if that changes." Logan smiles at him.

“Okay. Sounds good.”

"Sorry that I was on you in my sleep." Logan blushes.

Virgil shakes his head. “No, it was... interesting...” he blushes. “So... umm... so you... mind if I... hold... while we... uhh...”

Logan raises an eyebrow "I don't know what you’re asking."

Virgil covers his face with his hand. “Do you mind if I have to pee while we do it? It felt really good. I won’t hold so much that I lose it in bed, but just enough to feel it...” he blushes heavily behind his hands.

Logan thinks about "As long as you don't make a mess in my bed." Virgil removes his hands, showing his dark blush, and nods. He shifts a bit. "Come here" Virgil slowly crawls closer to him. Logan pulls him into a side hug and massages his head. Virgil sighs and relaxes. "I'm guessing your headache is gone?"

Virgil nods. He curls his toes unconsciously. “What time is it?”

Logan looks at the clock. He looks surprised "It's 11, that’s odd Patton should have call us an hour ago."

Virgil sighs. _‘I want him n- Virgil! Shut up! Patton could be in trouble!’_ “Okay.” He gets up and slides out of bed.

"Virgil?"

“Yes?” He looks back at Logan.

Logan gets out of bed. "Is everything ok?"

Virgil smiles and nods. “Yeah, of course.” He taps his foot impatiently.

Logan looks him over the shrugs. "Alright if you say so. Let's go" Logan opens the door.

_‘COME ON LOGAN! THAT WAS SO OBVIOUS! VIRGIL SHUT UP!’_ Virgil ducks his head and shuffles out. Logan heads downstairs. Virgil walks close behind him. _‘One. Just one more. Virgil...’_ he suddenly turns Logan around and pushes him against the wall, catching him in a passionate kiss and closing his eyes. Logan eyes wide but he takes kissing him back. Virgil’s heart pounds hard. He doesn’t pull out. “Mmm... M-ogannn...” he says, muffled, lost in the moment. Logan holds him tight. Moving his hands up and down his back. Virgil moans and presses deeper.

_'Ok this is getting uncomfortable'_ He tries to pull out, but Virgil press him back. Virgil pulls out for breath then moves to Logan’s neck, kissing and nipping lightly. Logan pants "Virgil..." He moans. Virgil bites down gently. Logan moans loudly. "Virgil" _'Not here, not here'_ Roman comes out of his room. He sees Logan and Virgil at the wall Virgil feverish going at his neck. Logan has a mix expression of discomfort and enjoyment. He walks up. 

"Virgil?"

Virgil jumps and spins around, blushing heavily. “Roman!” He says, breathing hard.

Roman puts his hands up. "Sorry it's just Logan looked uncomfortable."

Logan pants and blushes. He's embarrassed that Roman caught them that was the reason why he didn't want to do it in the hallway. So, he's glad he got Virgil to stop. He also questions if he even liked it, Virgil looks like he did.

“O-oh.” Virgil looks back at Logan apologetically.

Logan blushes deeper. "Well...it...I..."

Virgil takes Logan’s hand and rubs it, looking down at the ground, blush still dark. “Sorry, Lo...”

"No...I..." He looks at Roman. He holds Virgil hand tight and drags him back to his room. Virgil yelps and follows. Logan closes his door.

Virgil’s heart pounds.“L-Logan?”

"Sorry it's not that I didn't like it, it's just not in the hallway."

Virgil nods. “I’m sorry...” he says quietly. “I just... I want you. Now.” He looks at Logan longingly.

"Ok well we can have it in here."

Virgil’s hands shake. He rushes forward and pushes Logan onto the bed, kissing him before moving to his neck. He licks Logan’s neck gently, occasionally nipping him. “I love you...” he whispers. “Please tell me next time...” he places a kiss on his collar bone. “If your uncomfortable...” he sucks on his neck. “I’m sorry Roman saw us...”

Logan moans "Ok I will, I love you"

Virgil gets up and helps Logan fully onto the bed. He crawls on top of him and lays his head on Logan’s chest, panting. “What do you... want me to do? Tell me... I’ll do it.”

Logan pants "Do what I did to you." Virgil nods and goes back to Logan’s neck. He nibbles and kisses him up and down. Logan moans "Virgil..." Virgil pauses over a spot and sucks on it biting down gently.

Logan pants and moans "Ooohhh Virgil... More..." Virgil’s heart skips a beat at hearing Logan beg. He moves to a different spot and bites a little harder. Logan heart beats faster. _'This is fine.'_ He holds onto him and shivers.

Virgil moans and sits up. He pins Logan’s arms down and dives back in for a kiss, pushing him further into the bed. “Mine...” he says, muffled.

Logan moans "Virgil please."

Virgil pulls back a bit. “Yes, star?” He pants.

"Green" Virgil nods. He shifts so he’s pinning Logan’s arms down with his legs. He runs his hands down Logan’s chest and to his stomach. He grins evilly at him and tickles him a bit. Logan laughs "Virgil!"

Virgil smirks. “Yes, love? Do you want something?” Logan grabs his tie and pulls him into a kiss. “Mmph!” Virgil exclaims and moans.

Logan wraps his arms and legs around Virgil. "I love you."

“I love you too...” Virgil kisses him again, closing his eyes.

Logan moans and pushes Virgil back to his neck. "Please...more" he pants. Virgil licks and nibbles, biting in random places till Logan’s neck is covered in dark spots. Logan gasp and pants, he bucks.

Virgil moans and pushes into him. "L-Logannnn..." he nibbles his ear.

Logan shivers his heart beats fast. "Viiirrrggiiilll" Virgil bites and sucks along his shoulders.

Logan gasps "Fuck Virgil."

Virgil smirks. "Language." he whispers and kisses him passionately.

Logan smirks "Like you care." Virgil chuckles. He runs his hands under Logan's shirt and up his back, licking the spots on his neck. Logan bucks and shivers. 

Virgil leans his forehead against Logan's and breathes heavily, bucking in return. He closes his eyes and bucks again, moaning with the contact. He suddenly opens his eyes and looks at Logan longingly. "Do me..." he whispers. Logan nods and rolls them over so he's on top and starts kissing him passionately. Virgil hums and bucks harder. Logan goes down to his collar bone and starts sucking on it. "Ahh! Lo!" Virgil grips Logan's hair, closing his eyes.

"What color?"

"G-Green! P-Please! More!"Logan continues biting the collar bone gently.

Virgil whines and bucks a few times. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaasse!" he keens. "Logannnnn!"

"What do you want?" Logan pants.

"Anything! Please! Just- more!" Logan moves to his shoulders sucking and biting them. He hands move down his legs. Virgil shakes and moans. "Lo!" Logan press down on him licking his neck down to his shoulders. Logan bucks him and squeeze his butt. Virgil whines and squirms. He breathes hard. Logan pants and bucks him hard. He sucks the side of his neck. Virgil screams. "LOGAN! FUCK!" He bucks back. Logan breath heavy and bucks him bouncing on the bed. He grabs onto his hips and bucks him again. 

Virgil's back arches. He grabs onto Logan's shoulders and bucks into him repeatedly. "L-Lo... S-So... Goooooood..."He pants, feeling heat spread all across his body. Logan pants He falls onto Virgil. He flinches and shakes. He rubs on him and bucks. Virgil whines and grinds quickly against Logan, breathing shaky and fast. Heat spread around his body. Virgil's eyes flutter closed. He leans down and licks and nibbles Logan's neck. "M-mine..."

Logan eyes closes as he shakes and moans. "Virgil" he bucks him.

Virgil gasps. "Logan..." he runs his hands under Logan's shirt and up his stomach, across his chest. "Feels... So good..."

Logan shivers he grinds against Virgil. "I know..."

Virgil moans and grinds back. "I- I'm... Ahh..."

He hears the bed creak beneath them. "L-Lo..." Logan shakes and grinds him he sticks his hands under Virgil shirt and rubs his chest. He sucks Virgil neck. Virgil wraps his legs around Logan's waist, so he can grind at a better angle. Virgil whines loudly. "C-close... Lo!" Logan smiles he moves his hands down his legs and squeeze his thighs hard and moves them. He kisses Virgil passionately. Virgil cries and pulls Logan as close as possible. He grips Logan's hair and kisses him strongly, teasing Logan's tongue with his own. He rubs up and down Logan's body, getting as much friction as he can.

Logan moans he bucks him. "Virgil...I'm..."

Virgil bucks back. "I- I know..." he pants. He finds Logan's hand and grips it tightly. "To-together?" he asks, pulse drumming through his veins. Logan nods, Virgil leans his head against him, shaking. He grinds against Logan quickly. "F-five... Fourrr..." He squeezes his eyes shut.

"Thrrreeee...twwwwooo..." Logan shakes and bucks one more time.

"O-one!" They say together, Virgil gasps and bucks hard into Logan, letting out a long moan and shaking violently, throwing his head back. "LOGANNNNNNN!"

Logan closes his eyes and bucks him back "VIIIRRRGGIIILLL" Virgil's back arches and his body spasms a moment before he collapses back onto the bed, panting and coughing. He feels warmth seep through his pants from both himself and Logan above him. Logan falls on top of Virgil panting. _'That wasn't as great as everyone makes it out to be.'_

Virgil breathes heavily, gently reaching up and brushing through Logan's hair. He carefully kisses Logan's cheek. "Th-thank you..." he whispers, smiling and closing his eyes."Are you okay?" he asks.

Logan nods "Ye-ah." He chuckles "We made a mess." _'At least it made him happy.'_

Virgil smirks. "A-and... You were worried about m-me..." he chuckles. He sighs. "Stay... For a few minutes... Please. We'll clean up in a bit..."

Logan nods "Would you call that sex?"

Virgil blinks and thinks before hesitantly nodding. "It wasn't intercourse... But it was definitely sexual action... That's not something you just do with anyone..."Logan nods, Virgil lifts Logan a bit so he can look him in the eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks, now concerned. "I'm sorry. I should have asked colors. I should have double checked to see if it was okay with you. I should have-"

Logan covers his mouth. "We kept our clothes on, you stay above to belt, and we didn't touch dicks. You're fine." _'That was fine, I can't do that for him.'_ Virgil sighs under Logan's hand and closes his eyes, relaxing.

Logan rests his head. "This could be like our type of sex. If you want."

He smirks. "You didn't though... Stay above the belt..." he looks at Logan dangerously. "With the whole butt grabbing thing? That's kinky..." he smiles at him to show he's joking.

"I can touch your lower half you just don't touch mine."

Virgil raises a brow. "A bit of a dom, are we?" he says, still playfully smirking.

"I'm picky sorry." He smirks, Virgil chuckles and grabs Logan's tie with his teeth and looking up at him innocently. Logan chuckles and shakes his head. He looks over Virgil neck. "I seems that I purple you... a lot."

Virgil blushes darkly. He tosses Logan's tie to the side. "Well... I got my revenge..." he licks Logan's neck.

Logan shivers "How bad?"

"Depends on your definition of 'bad'... Then again... In my dictionary, I'd say 'good'..."

Logan summons a mirror "Holy shit Virgil I'm a grape. I might as well be Violet from Charlie and the chocolate factory." Virgil snorts and laughs.

"Let me see!" he grabs the mirror from Logan and looks at himself. He gasps. "Fuck!" He stares at Logan in disbelief. "You did THIS!?"

Logan nods "You wanted it" He shakes his head "How are we going to hide this? What are the others going to say?" 

Virgil frowns. "Maybe... We don't hide it?" he looks at Logan curiously. “And if Roman says anything, I'll just deck him." he smirks.

Logan groans "No fighting"

Virgil sighs. "It’s not a fight if only one person is punching..." he mumbles under his breath.

"You expect Roman to let you punch him without fighting back?"

"I mean... We could _try_ avoiding everyone for a week... See how well that turns out before they try breaking down our doors... Or we could try using some of my makeup. I have some foundations and such in my room. I'm sure we could snag some from Roman room as well. I don't know how well it will cover though..."

Logan shakes his head "Their too dark too much make up. we should just face the music and get it over with, but first I want a shower."

Virgil nods. "Sounds good. Together?" he smirks.

Logan bites his lip. "No..."

Virgil looks a little sad. "Oh. Okay..."

'Sorry that's when I knew I needed the clothes rule. Please don't be upset."

Virgil nods. "No worries." he smiles reassuringly.

Logan smiles back. "Thank you"

Virgil kisses his cheek. "Of course, my star."

"We should get clean up now."

Logan looks at the clock "It's 12 now."

Virgil looks at the clock and sighs. His brows furrow a moment. "What... What did we... Do last night?"

"Sleep?"

"No... Something... Something happened... Nemo was there?"

"I might have started panicking in your room and Patton had to drag me away, so I didn't have an attack."

"Why- oh. Oh. The fight..." Virgil says sadly. "I still need to apologize to him..."

"You can apologize after you shower. You're all hot and sweaty and you need new pants." 

Virgil laughs. "Okay! Okay! Geez... Someone really wants a shower."

Logan slowly sits up still on top of Virgil. "I'm going to need new sheets." 

Virgil makes a small noise. He's still sore. "Yeah... I'll help."

"Thank you" Logan stands up his legs shake a little. "Is it always like this?"

Virgil nods. "It's like an adrenalin rush." He sits up and closes his eyes, leaning on his arms as his head spins. He takes deep breaths till it passes.

Logan makes it to his dresser. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you need anything you know where my medicine cabinet is." Logan walks to his bathroom.

Virgil nods and lays back down. Suddenly the reality of everything hits him. _'Logan and I... We- did THAT!'_


	13. Punderful Morning

Patton wakes ups in Nemo room. He looks at the clock "Shoot I overslept it's 10!" Patton gets up and runs downstairs he sees Nemo on the couch. He debates on waking him. _'Why is he on the couch?'_ Patton shakes his head. _'I'll just let him rest.'_ Patton goes into the kitchen and starts making coffee.

Nemo blinks and wakes from his light slumber when he hears noise in the kitchen. He looks over his shoulder and sees Patton in the kitchen. "Pat?" he questions and rubs his sleep deprived eyes. Patton runs around the kitchen trying to make pancakes. He is really happy to see that everyone else overslept too. Nemo groans and gets up, notebook and pen falling to the floor. He sighs and bends over to pick them up and heads to the kitchen. He sits on one of the bar stools on the opposite side of the counter. "Sleep well?" he asks with a yawn.

"Yeah sorry did I wake you?" Patton continues to throw pans around and grabs some eggs.

Nemo shakes his head and groans. "Maybe a little..."

"Sorry about that but I hope you’re ready for an _egg-_ cellent breakfast!" Patton shakes the eggs in his hands.Nemo laughs. "I’ll have your coffee ready in a minute honey." Patton holds up a bottle of honey. Nemo snorts, smiling. Patton hands him the coffee "Careful it's hot, just like you." Patton winks and goes to mix the batter.

Nemo blushes and nearly drops his mug. "Someone's feeling punny today..."

"I'm punderful" Patton giggles as he pours some batter into the pan. Nemo giggles. Patton smiles "So why where you on the couch?"

"Woke up early. Came out here to do some writing, fell asleep." Nemo sets his notebook on the counter.

"Oh, what were you writing about?"

Nemo smiles. He flips open the notebook, skimming over the words. "It's a story... Partly inspired by my experiences..."

"Oh, like a Nemography." Patton looks over the page.

He flips to a sketch of a figure wearing a tattered cloak. "Anon." he shows Patton the drawing. "Short for anonymous." He laughs. "Kind of... But I'm using a personification instead of an autobiography. I don't know... I just feel... Safer hiding behind a character's name. Even if no one is ever going to read it." he flips to another page with a map on it and traces it.

"I like writing... It helps me to get out my thoughts and feelings in a safe way. It lays them out and gives me a chance to tell the truths from lies. It helps me remember important internal victories through victories my characters have." He sighs. "Someone once asked me why I always write angst... Or such intense angst. They said it might be contributing to other... Problems I used to have. And... Honestly, they were completely wrong. I don't write to fuel my problems. I write to work through them. To get them out. To see them and actually be able to physically hold them instead of question if what's in my head is real or not..."

He grips the notebook tightly. "And maybe... Just maybe... What I learn and what I write could possibly help someone else, whether to give them guidance or simply to encourage them that they aren't alone..." He closes his eyes. "I've been thinking about the dark sides a lot... The younger ones... They weren't all bad, just... Confused. And... Scared... Like I was. They tried to make sense of who they were, but before they could figure it out for themselves, the older ones told us who we were... Who we would always be..."

He looks up, tears forming in his eyes. "I want to go back. I want to help them, to show them the truth... But... I can't. I can lead them to finding the truth, but I can't make them accept it..." He looks down, not stopping the few tears that splash on the page. "So, I write. And hope that one day... It might help them... That it might give them hope if I can't."

Patton puts a hand on Nemo's. "I think this is a great idea. I'm sorry that you and Virgil got sent there."

Nemo shakes his head. "It wasn't like you chose for us to be there..." Patton grip gets tighter. Nemo glances up at Patton worriedly. "Pat?" he asks gently.

"Even Morality makes mistakes."

Nemo sighs and looks down. "What's done is done. In the end, we're all just doing our best to help Thomas. In the end, we're all strong for hardships.

Patton sighs "THE PANCAKES!" Patton goes over and flips it.

Nemo laughs. "Extra toasty." he winks.

Patton laughs "Well then you get this one."

He looks up at the hall when he hears a noise. His eyes widen when he recognizes Logan and Virgil's voices. "Roman!" he hears Virgil exclaim. There's more indistinguishable talk before he hears Virgil yelp and a door close. He looks at Roman as he makes his way down he raises a brow.

Roman raises his hands "It's not my business to tell."

"Oh." Nemo quickly snaps his notebook shut.

Roman walks over and sits down. "How are you today Padre?"

"I'm great Roman thanks for asking." Nemo winces strongly and lays his head down on his notebook. He makes annoyed clicking noises with his pen.

Roman leans over to him. "Has Patton been punning?"

Nemo smirks and lifts his head. "Oh, you have no idea..."

Roman frowns and nods "He's coping, he's not fine."

"I know. My headache knows." Nemo sighs.

Roman rubs his back. Patton pours more batter into the pan. "How are you feeling Roman?"

"I'm better, I have some apologizing to do but I'll wait for those two to leave Logan's room."

Nemo shuts off his mind from heading down that train of thought. Nemo clicks his pen some more in thought. He starts humming 'The Hanging Tree' from 'The Hunger Games'.

"You want any help their Padre?"

"Nope I got it, thanks anyway."

Nemo looks ascendingly at the painting on the wall. "Are you... Are you... Coming to the tree... Where they strung up a man... Say who murdered three... Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be... If we met... At mid- night in the hanging tree. Are you? Are you? Coming to the tree...”

Patton puts down the batter. "On second thought Roman take over I'll be right back" Patton sinks out of the kitchen.

“Where I told you to run... So, we'd both be free. Strange things did-"Nemo frowns as Patton sinks out. "What!?"

Roman turns towards Nemo. "What were you thinking?"

He looks at Roman shocked. "What did I do!?" he gets up, getting ready to run to Patton's room.

"Come to the tree, where they strung up a man, says who murdered three? Are you kidding me?"

"Wha-" his eyes widen as it suddenly clicks. "Shit."

"Yeah shit is right, go apologize before he starts overthinking it."

Nemo immediately sinks out and knocks on Patton's door. "Patton?" he calls.

"I'm fine I'll be down in a minute."

Nemo hisses and squeezes his eyes shut, leaning his head against the door. "Patton... You're not okay..."

"Just leave me alone."

"Patton, I'm sorry. That song was just in my head, it wasn't directed at or about anyone..."Patton stays silent."Please, love..."

"I just need a minute."

Nemo sighs. "Okay... I'm right here if you need." he slides down the door and sits on the floor.He listens intently, trying to get just a glimpse of Patton's thoughts and feelings.

Sadness, fear, guilt a lot of it, _'My fault, my fault, I made them suffer. They're coming for me I just know it. I'm not strong enough.'_

Nemo groans and closes his eyes. "Patton... No, they aren't. Most of them don't even know you, much less care who you are. You're safe. We're safe." He sighs. "Some of them have seen the light. They've seen a way out, but still choose to live in the darkness. That's not your fault. You can't change them. Only they can..."

Patton rocks back and forth on this bed holding the side dolls. "Don't think about it, don't think about it" He mumbles. Nemo words hold no weight. 

"Patton..." _'It's too late. I'm losing him.'_ Nemo thinks. He takes a deep breath and sinks out.

Patton takes a deep breath "Sorry Lo" Patton closes his eyes as he feels his fear wash away. 

Nemo rises up and spies Patton on the bed, surrounded by the dolls. He carefully steps towards him. "Patton?"

Patton looks up at him. "Hey Nemo, I told you I just needed a minute. I'm fine now." He gets up from the bed.

Nemo frowns, not sensing lies. He takes Patton's hand. "Honeybee... What happened?"

"I calmed down, let's go to breakfast." Patton opens his door.

Nemo follows him close behind. Patton's walls are up. There isn't much he can do without forcing his way in, which he won't. They make it downstairs and find just Roman there still. "Where's Nico?" Nemo asks.

"I don't know, he should be down by now."

Nemo sighs. "Want me to get him?"

"Sure, go ahead." Roman flips a pancake.

Nemo heads upstairs. He passes Logan's door and tries to ignore the noises. He knocks on Roman's door. "Nico?" There's no answer. Nemo peaks in. "Nico?" He sees Nico asleep on Roman's bed. He sighs and goes over, giving Nico a shake. "Hey. Come on. Breakfast is ready." he says, tired and getting short tempered. Nico doesn't budge. Nemo dramatically picks Nico up and carries him downstairs, dropping him on the couch. "Did he get into your sleeping sand?" Nemo asks sarcastically when Nico doesn't even grimace at being dropped unceremoniously on the couch.

Roman walks over. "Oh, oh yeah he's a goner. He's not waking up any time soon."

Nemo sighs. _'Lovely. That leaves just Roman to watch Patton if I take a nap. Great babysitter.'_

Patton sets the table. He looks at the clock it's almost 12. "Should we go get Logan and Virgil?"

"They'll come down when their finished." Nemo answers, head in his arms.

Roman scratches his head. _'I thought Virgil said...'_

"Oh, ok Roman you’re not allow to say anything." Patton says in his dad voice.

"I won't I promise." Roman assures.

_'I need to go to fffff-reaking sleep...'_ Nemo groans and rubs his head. _'Getting up this morning was a mistake... Staying up was a mistake... I'm irritable and not in a conversational mood, but if I don't talk then they'll notice something's up, but if I do, I might hurt someone again...'_

Roman looks at him. "Did you not use the sand I gave you?"

Nemo sighs. "I needed time..." _'Now I'm paying for it.'_ He gets up and grabs his notebook and coffee off the counter. He quickly downs the now cold caffeine. _'Why does it take so long to work!?'_

"Go to sleep"

"Food." Nemo demands and plops back down in his chair and dropping his notebook on the table before laying his head down. Patton hands him a plate and kisses his head. Then goes back to the kitchen.Nemo starts eating, barely staying awake.

"Go to bed when you’re done." Roman offered as Patton brings Roman a plate.

"Fine."

… 

Logan dries his hair. "Virgil are you done yet?"

"Yeah! Hold on I need my eyeshadow!"

"Alright" Logan goes to his bed. He pulls the sheets off. "Good thing I have spares." After a few minutes, Virgil emerges from the bathroom, hair still damp and clinging to his face, eyeshadow light and hastily applied. He gives Logan a sweet smile. Logan kisses his forehead "Beautiful"

Virgil purrs. "Handsome." he straightens Logan's tie before booping his nose.

Logan smiles. He looks at Virgil neck. "You ready?"

Virgil closes his eyes and nods. He still feels hot, but he wants his hoodie's comfort, so he grabs it and slips it on before taking Logan's hand. "Ready as I'll ever be..." Logan takes a deep breath and let's Virgil take the lead. Virgil opens the door and walks down the stairs slowly, Logan behind him. He sees Roman, Patton, and a sleepy Nemo at the table. Logan tightens his grip and nods. Virgil glances back at Logan before leading him to the table and sitting down opposite of Roman. "Morning. Or- afternoon I guess." he offers them all a sheepish smile.

Nemo lifts his head from the table, face showing exhaustion. He raises a brow at Virgil and looks between him and Logan before laying his head back down. Roman covers his mouth _'Holy Shit, don't say anything.'_ Patton eyes widen as he looks at them but he two says nothing. Virgil blushes and ducks his head a bit. Logan doesn't make eye contact and starts eating.

"Had fun?" Nemo asks, shocking everyone.

Logan blushes and doesn't answer. "Nemo" Patton whispers disappointed.

"What!? It's _true_!" Nemo looks up, imitating Virgil's sassy tone.

Virgil winces. "Nemo... Are you... Okay?"

"Oh I'm just wonderful, _Virgil_." Nemo looks directly at him, but it's cold. Virgil's protective instinct kicks in and he stands, scooting his chair away from the table. Nemo raises a brow, unimpressed. "That's it?"

Logan takes Virgil hand. "He's being the better man." Nemo huffs and leans back against his chair. Virgil's grip on Logan's hand tightens.

"Let's just go back upstairs" Logan whispers to Virgil.

Nemo smirks. "Always running, aren't you, _Logan_?" Virgil's eyes narrow. He lets go of Logan's hand and comes around the table, giving Nemo a firm slap across the face. Nemo recoils and clutches his face, letting out a pained noise. He blinks and looks up at Virgil confused. "Wha-what!?"

Virgil looks somewhere between amused and upset. "A piece of advice? Emo attitude doesn't suit you." he winks and goes back to his chair, sitting down like nothing happened.

Nemo blinks, still confused. "What... did I do?"

Virgil shrugs and takes a bite. "Nothing. You just weren't yourself. Lack of sleep?"

Nemo rubs his face. "Something like that..."

Patton massage his shoulders. Logan sits down he frowns and goes back to eating. _'He's right, all I do is run.'_

"I'm sorry, Logan... I didn't mean that..." _'Can someone duck tape my mouth shut, please? Thanks.'_ Nemo thinks.

Logan waves him off. "It's alright"

Nemo sighs and rests his head in his hands. He ruffles his hair in frustration before standing. "I'll go sleep now." he says and stands. He sinks out to his room and pulls the bag out of his pocket. He quickly looks it over before opening it. "Ugh. He never told me how to use it. Is it like pixie dust?" he takes a pinch and dusts it over himself. His sleepiness intensifies as his knees nearly buckle. "Shoot!" he rushes to his bed before passing out.

Virgil sighs and looks up at Roman. "I need to apologize for last night. You didn't deserve that, and me bringing Nico up, much less saying he would do... That. That was low... And I'm really sorry.

Roman looks surprised "I'm sorry too. Your right I've been a nosy asshole. Your guys relationship is none of my business." Roman can't help but looks at their extremely bruise necks. "I don't mean to attack you Logan. I really don't, I promise I'll try to be more sensitive your problems." Patton smiles it's nice to see them making up.

Virgil gives Roman a small smile. "Thanks, Ro."

"Ok I'm going to ask something because I'm a little confused, but you don't have to answer it you don't want to." Roman assure. 

"What is it Roman?" Logan asked finally speaking.

"Virgil said that you were Homoromantic asexual. Is that true?"Virgil looks down.

"Yes, I am I know that might be strange because Thomas and the rest of you are gay...but I'm just not." Logan looked down. 

"It's ok Logan, I'm not upset by it. You shouldn't be either. I'm not gay either." 

"Logan looks up. "You’re not?"

"I'm bisexual who leans more on male." Roman smiles. 

"I'm actually Pansexual." Patton added with a smile. 

"So, I'm not alone?" 

"Of course, not specs."

Virgil smiles and laughs. "Now I'm curious about Nemo and Nico." he hugs Logan tightly. Logan smiles and hugs him back. 

"Ok now again you don't have to answer this but now that we made that clear. What in all things Disney happen to your necks?" Logan blushes.

Virgil smirks and chuckles, blushing. "We... Uh... Got stung by bees. Oh no. We... We exposed to radio waves for a long period of time, so our skin created a protective covering by cooking the outer layers." he laughs at Roman's confused expression. "We got sunburned." he shrugs, giggling. "The star was too hot." he smiles softly at Logan. Logan covers his face blushes really hard.

"Ok I get it I won't ask again." Roman smiles. Patton giggles. Virgil kisses Logan's cheek and rubs his back. Roman looks at Patton. "Hey Pat, you want to hang with me while Nemo out?" 

Patton smiles "Sure buddy sounds great. Can Virgil and Logan join too?" 

"Actually, I'm going to work on fixing to schedule."

Virgil looks at Logan before sighing and nodding. “I’m going to come in occasionally and make you take breaks.” He raises a brow at him.

"I know you will." 

Patton claps his hands. "Does this mean my dark strange son is going to hang with his old man?"

Virgil laughs. “Seems like it.” He winks.

Patton clap his hands and stands up. "I'll clean up breakfast." Patton picked up everyone's empty plates and went into the kitchen. Roman lean closer to Virgil and Logan. 

"Patton had a nightmare last night. A really bad one." 

"Oh, that's what the scream was for." Logan realizes.

Virgil frowns. “Did my room cause it?” He asks sadly.

"Likely" Logan nods.

"It was bad enough to give Thomas a nightmare. I save it don't worry, but I am worry about Patton. So, I want to give him a good day to make him feel better."

Virgil nods. “I can do that.” He smiles.

Roman smiles Patton comes back. "So, what are we doing today?"

Virgil thinks a moment. “Well... we could go to imagination? Maybe play in some snow?”

"That sounds like so much fun I'll go get dressed!" Patton runs upstairs. 

"Good idea Panic at the everywhere."

Virgil scoffs. “Sure, thing Sir Sings A Lot.”

Logan kisses him on the cheek. "Behave you two, I'll be in my room if you need me." Logan gets up and goes upstairs.

Virgil chuckles. “How’s your head?” He asks Roman.

"Fine, how's yours? I did you good" he clears his throat "Sorry about that."

Virgil chuckles. “It’s fine.” He goes silent, looking over at Nico. “I honestly haven’t really asked how... you two have been?”

"We've been good. Nico is just as great as always. You and Logan are going strong it seems."

Virgil laughs nervously and rubs his neck. “Yeah... we... managed to figure somethings out.”

"I can tell" he raises his hands "but I won't ask."

Virgil nods. “Thanks.” He looks down at the table. “I’m still sorry...”

Roman pat's his back. "I know, I am too. Come on Patton going to get antsy if we keep him waiting." Roman heads upstairs. Virgil nods and follows Roman. They got dress in snow clothes. Roman and Patton waited for Virgil. "What took so long?" Roman laughs.

Virgil is wearing two jackets plus his hoodie, a scarf, and Logan’s purple and blue tie. “I feel like a marshmallow...” he mumbles.

"Why the tie?" Roman snickers. Virgil hisses at him and smirks.

Patton pushes Roman and Virgil into the mirror. "Come on let's play!" Virgil laughs and takes off into the woods, snow crunching under his boots. Patton and Roman chase after him laughing.


	14. Snow Day

Virgil bends down and scoops up some snow as he runs. He scoops up some more and makes a snow ball. He turns around, running backwards a few steps. “Hey, Roman! Catch!” He smirks and hurls the snowball at Roman. It hits Roman in the face. He shakes it off and continues to run scooping more snow and throws it at Patton. It hits him in the back. Patton laughs. Virgil makes a loud gasp. “How DARE YOU ASSULT SIR SUNSHINE! I WILL DEFEND YOUR HONOR, YOUR HIGHNESS!” He gives a small bow to Patton before making a large snowball and throwing it at Roman.

Roman dodges the ball "Ha you throw like a girl." Patton giggles he runs behind Roman and drops snow on his head.

Virgil hisses and laughs. “SANDERS CLAUS! LET’S GIVE HIM SOME APPLAUSE!”

Patton laughs Roman turns around "You think that so funny." He smiles evilly and picks Patton up. 

Patton laughs "ROMAN" Roman falls landing on the snow on top of Patton. 

Virgil runs up and stuffs snow down Roman’s shirt. “RELEASE HIM!” Patton giggles Roman squeals.

Roman turns and tackles Virgil tickling him. Virgil screams and laughs. “ROMAN!”

Patton gets up. "ILL SAVE YOU!" Patton pulls Roman off and falls back into the snow Roman on top of him. "Quick get your revenge!" 

"VIRGIL don't you dare!"

Virgil grins and chuckles evilly. “Don’t dare, what, your majesty?” He slowly walks towards him.

"Virgil have mercy!" Patton keeps Roman pin down. 

"Do it!" Patton laughs.

Virgil laughs. “I’m sorry, Roman... but the vote is against you.” He bends down and starts tickling Roman’s stomach, keeping clear of his thrashing legs.

Roman starts laughing "Vir-gil!"

Virgil grins and keeps up his assault. “How long do you think, Sir Patton?”

"Hmm another minute" Patton laughs.

"Pa-att-on y-ou a-re th-e wo-rst" He laughs.

"I love you to Roman."

Virgil laughs and moves up and down Roman’s stomach. “Hmmmm... how about some snow in his pants?”

"DON"T YOU FUCKING DARE" Roman trashes but gets nowhere thanks to Patton. Virgil laughs and scoops up some snow, leaning over Roman menacingly. "VIRGIL! YOU BITCH" Virgil laughs and stuffs the snow down Roman’s pants. Roman shivers "VIRGIL" Patton laughs.

“Awww, What’s the matter, Princey?” Virgil smirks. “I thought the cold never bothered you anyways?”

Patton laughs "Hey Virgil, run" Patton lets go of Roman who jumps up. Virgil screams and scrambles to get away.

Roman tackle him he gets a face full of snow. "You want some snow in your pants?"

Virgil squirms. “NO! IM SORRY!”

"It's too late for sorry you fiend!" Roman grabs some snow and sticks it in his pants. Virgil’s scream echo’s through to forest.

Patton laughs "Ok, ok get off him Roman." Roman stands up. Virgil shivers and squirms. He slowly stands, bending over and holding his pants.

"How does it feel?" Roman smirks. Virgil whines and hisses at him. He glances at Patton then at Roman. Roman laughs. Patton holds his stomach from laughing so much.

Virgil smirks and walks close to Roman. “You know... there’s only one left...” he gestures to Patton with his eyes.

Roman smirks back. Patton look up "Oh no" Patton starts running.

"AFTER HIM!" Roman gave chase.

Virgil takes off after him, laughing. “YOU CAN’T ESCAPE US!”

"YOU WANT TO BET?" Patton runs deeper into the woods. Virgil pants and runs after him, turning to cut him off. Roman sees this and goes the other way to corner him. Patton continues to run panting hard.

Virgil jumps out in front of Patton. “Got you!”

Patton screams Roman runs up and takes Patton to the ground. "I got you! Virgil get the snow."

Virgil scoops up some snow. He runs towards them. “Sorry. Not sorry!” He smirks and stuffs it in Patton’s pants. Patton squeals and shivers. Roman let's go of him and Patton rolls off Roman laughing.

Virgil laughs and breathes quickly. “You okay there, Pat?”

Patton nods still laughing. "Someone giggly today." Patton nods still laughing. Virgil smiles.

"Come on let's go get warm up." Roman helps Patton up. He finally calms down.

Virgil comes up on Patton’s other side, still smiling. “That was fun.” He laughs.

"Yeah it was, can we have hot chocolate?" Patton asks.

Virgil smiles widely. “Sure!” He races ahead.

Roman and Patton race after. They run out of Roman room tracking in snow. Virgil and Roman make it down the stair’s safety Patton slips and falls.

Virgil turns around. “PATTON!" He runs back to him and kneels down.

"I'm ok kiddo."

Virgil checks him over anyways. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

"Sorry kiddo" Patton stands up "That was ice of you to cheek on me though."

Virgil gives him a small smile and offers his hand. “Come on.”

"Are you going to make the Coco? Please?" Patton gives him the puppy dog eyes.

Virgil sighs and nods with a smile. “Sure thing.” He winks. Patton claps his hands and goes to the kitchen. Virgil sets some water to boil.

"Patton go get out of those clothes." Roman says taking off his layers. Patton nods and sinks out. "I think that went great."

“Yeah.” Virgil says with a smile, shedding his own layers and sighing as fresh air hits his body. He readjusts his hoodie and tie before going back to the water. “I’m gonna check on Logan when I finish making this.”

"Ok, thanks for doing this." Roman snaps the old clothes away.

“Yeah. No problem.” Virgil pours the hot water into three mugs. He adds some secret ingredients and the cocoa mix.

Patton comes back down. "Is it ready yet?"

“Yup! Just needs to be stirred.” He puts a spoon in each and pushes them towards Roman and Patton, taking one for himself.

Patton takes it a sip it. "You make the best Coco."

Virgil smiles. “Secret ingredients.” He winks. “Nemo actually taught me...”

Patton eyes sparkle "Really!?"

Virgil nods. “Maybe... MAYBE, he’ll show you. I don’t know... he’s pretty protective of it.” He laughs. “I actually sneakily watched him one time to learn it. Then he really taught me because he didn’t want me to ruin any future hot chocolates. He’s always liked hot chocolate...” He takes a sip of his.

Patton giggles "I'll have to persuade him."

Virgil raises a brow but doesn’t push it. He frowns. “Has he... been okay?”

Patton looks up "I think so, if something wrong he hasn't told me. Though I think he's scare that he will turn back to Deceit every time he lies. "Virgil nods slowly. "I'll keep an eye on him no worries" Patton smile.

“Thanks.” Virgil looks over at the table and sees Nemo’s notebook. He goes over and pics it up. He opens it and smiles, tracing the pages.

"He was up late writing it."

Virgil nods. “Have you read any of his writing?” He looks up.

"He read some of it to me this morning."

“Did he show you?” Virgil looks up at Roman.

Roman shakes his head. "I came down the stairs and he close it. I didn't question it. Figure it was personal."

Virgil bites his lip and nods. “I’m sure if you asked, he would show you. He tends to hide behind his fictional characters... if he gets scared, he says their traits are just for the characters, when in reality they are himself... he still hides a lot... no wonder he’s afraid he’s still Deceit.” He says sadly.

Patton and Roman nods slowly. "If we're being real who isn't hiding?" Roman says.

Virgil nods. “Exactly. He’s too hard on himself... he’s pushing the mantle of Deceit on himself...”

"But he's not Deceit." Patton whines he sips his coco.

“I know. We know. He knows. He just... is having trouble remembering that...” Virgil takes another sip.

"So, we need to help Logan and we need to help Nemo. Should we add anyone else to our list of people with internal conflicts?" Roman sips his coco. Virgil chuckles. Patton drinks his coco. Virgil looks at Roman and gestures to Patton with his eyes.

Roman shrugs as to say, ‘What do you want me to do?’ 

Patton stands up. "Thanks guys. I need this." He gives a warm smile. "I'm going to go relax." Patton starts walking off. Roman looks at Virgil.Virgil looks at Roman, panicked.

"Patton are you sure you don't want to keep hang with us?" 

"Thanks for the offer but I'm good."

“Patton?”

"I'm fine kiddo I'm just tired."

Virgil walks up and takes Patton’s hand. He looks him in the eye. “No. You’re not.”

"Virgil it's fine." 

"Falsehood, you woke up screaming." Roman stands up.

"It's not the first time, it won't be the last time." Patton pulls out of Virgil grip.

“Patton, please-“ Virgil begged.

"You don't scream all the time...right?" Roman questioned.

"Do you know that you can make your rooms sound proof?" Patton dodge the question.

“That won’t help anything though…” Virgil says.

"No what he is saying is that he sounds proof his room, so we don't know that he has nightmares. Patton-" Roman gets interrupted. 

"It's fine, I can handle it." Patton steps away. Virgil takes another step before thinking better of it. He obviously isn’t going to let them help him.

Patton runs upstairs. Roman sighs "That could have gone better." Virgil nods and comes back down next to him. He glances at Nico still out on the couch.

"If we just knew what his nightmare were about, we would know how to help."

Virgil nods. “Does Nemo know?”

"Nemo says Patton tells him some of his nightmare but keeps the really bad once to himself."

Virgil sighs again. “Does Patton have any creative or venting outlets I don’t know about?”

"Patton puns and bakes that's about it." Virgil nods and closes his eyes. "So, I'm adding Patton to our list." Roman groans.

Virgil looks up the stairs. “I’ll be back.” He heads up to Logan’s room.

"Come in"

Virgil opens the door and peaks his head in before walking in. “Hey.” He walks over to Logan at his desk and starts massaging his shoulders.

Logan hums "Hello love, how are you?"

“Okay.” Virgil kisses Logan’s forehead.

"How did hanging with Patton go?"

Virgil sighs. “It was good. Patton pinned down Roman and I stuffed snow in Roman’s pants, then Roman put some in mine, then we ganged up on Patton.” He laughs. “Then we got back... and Patton... shut himself off from us.”

Logan turns from his chair. "Why?" he looks concerned.

Virgil looks down. “I... am not sure.”

"Well what were you talking about?"

Virgil laughs nervously. “We- uh... Roman and I were talking about... a figurative list of people with internal conflicts... that’s when Patton went silent...”

"Hmm I can see why that would put him on edge given that he upset about his nightmare. I feel really bad for him. He's had nightmares sense we were kids."

Virgil frowns. “Malice?”

"He was scared that he would come back. I was able to help him through those times. I hope these nightmares aren't still about that."

Virgil sighs. “Roman said that Patton usually shares his nightmares with Nemo except for the worst ones...”

"We can ask Nemo what he knows when he wakes up."

Virgil sighs and lays his head on top of Logan’s, continuing his massage on his shoulders. “Can we just... cuddle for a few minutes? For your break? If you want...”

"Of course." Logan closes his laptop and moves over to his bed.

Virgil smiles and lays down next to him, curling up. “I love you...”

"I love you too" Logan nuzzles his face. "Is it ok that we don't kiss for now?"

Virgil nods. “Of course, star.”

Logan holds him close "That's why I love you."


	15. Challenge Accepted

Patton pace around his room. He looks into the mirror. "It's just dreams they’re not coming. They can't I've got them trap. They're not a problem anymore." Patton closes his eyes.

"You can't keep us trap forever." Malice voice rings. Patton eyes widen he looks at his mirror. Malice smiling at him. "Your iron grip is failing Patton." Patton punches the mirror breaking it. He backs away from it. He breath heavy before running out of his room and into the relaxing room. It changes now covered in stuff animals there is no mirrors and crawls under the covers of the bed and closes his eyes.

"It's no real, it's not real."   
  
...

Nico massages Roman's back to get him to calm down. "It's not your fault..."

"I know it's not my fault! I just wish they would open up. Patton has nightmare almost weekly now and he won't let me help him. He's so stubborn."

"He's stubborn because he doesn't want to be a burden." _'And he doesn't trust you...'_ Nico thinks. "And every time you try to force him to open up, it just pushes him further away. You need to just let him know you're here if he wants to talk. Don't say you're going to fix his problems, because you can't, but you can listen. Stay quiet, and just listen. Don't insert your opinion, just be there as a shoulder to cry on, and he'll begin to trust you more and eventually let you help him." He moves up Roman's back to his shoulders.

Roman nods "Fine, fine I'll back off." He groans "This isn't healthy for anyone. Patton hurting himself for not seeking help, he hurt Nemo by lying that he's fine, while these nightmares effect Thomas so now I'm up having to fight nightmares. Nightmares makes Thomas scared and anxious so now Virgil will get more anxious, and then Logan has to work debunk the fears and it's just a big o mess."

Nico presses harder on the muscles. “I know...” he bends down and pecks Roman’s cheek. “But we’ll get through it. We always do.”

Roman hums "Yeah we do."

Nico lays down and wraps his arms around Roman, nuzzling him. “Just take a deep breath.”

Roman follows Nico orders. "What would I do without you?" he smiles.

Nico hums. “I don’t know... you’d be sooooo boring without me.” He jokes.

Roman playfully slaps Nico arm "I would be lonely that's for sure."

Nico laughs then sighs. “So, would I...”

"We have each other now and nothing will take me away from you."

Nico kisses his nose. “I know.” He smiles at him. He lays his head on Roman’s shoulder. “I love you so much... I don’t know what I would do without you, my prince. I wouldn’t even be here without you.” He laughs.

"It broke my heart to see you in pain back then." He gives him a squeeze "You will never be in pain again if I have anything to say about it."

“But I put you through pain... I took control of you... I made you help me escape... but then I... actually- fell in love with you...” he looks up at Roman and gently strokes his face. “I know you’re going to say it was Depression, or that it was just me being scared and not knowing what else to do, but I’m still sorry that’s the beginning of our story...”

Roman kisses him to shut him up. He holds the back of his neck. Nico’s eyes widen before he relaxes and leans into the kiss, holding Roman close."I don't care how our story started, I love how it ended though." He cups Nico face.

Nico holds Roman’s face, gazing into his eyes. “Indeed.” He smiles and kisses him again. “Your eyes are so beautiful...”

"My eyes? Your eyes shine like the morning sun."

“Yes, but yours hold a fiery passion that can never be tamed.”

Roman purrs "The student has learned from the master." Roman kisses him again with his untamed passion.

Nico makes a soft noise and wraps his arms around Roman’s neck. He pulls out and breathes. “Not too much... I’m still tired.” He smiles at Roman.

"Oh, alright love." Roman rests his head on his chest. He gently holds the sunflower necklace that lays around Nico neck. He holds onto his. "As long as I wear this necklace, I will always be yours."

Nico closes his eyes and wraps his hand around Roman’s. “I know...” he whispers. “And I yours.”

Roman hums "I love you."

“I love you too...” Nico massages Roman’s neck a bit more. “Is there anywhere else you want me to do?”

Roman smiles "Let me do you."

Nico pecks his nose. “If you insist.” He takes off his cloak and tosses it onto a chair before turning over and laying on his stomach. Roman gets on top of Nico and massages his back taking out his knots. Nico moans softly and buries his face into the blankets. “You learn... fast...”

"Maybe you’re just a create teacher"

Nico hums. “Oh... a little lower.”

Roman moves lower "like that sunshine?"

Nico sighs and closes his eyes. “Yeah...” Roman presses hard taking out a big knot. “Roman...” Nico mumbles.

"Yes baby?" Roman purrs

Nico chuckles. “Daddy...”

Roman laughs "What whatever you say."

Nico smirks and turns his head to the side, so he can watch Roman. “What did I do to deserve you...” he mumbles.

"I could say the same thing" Roman smirks as he moves to the thighs.

Nico’s eyes flutter closed, and he stretches. “I love you so much... I want to help you in anything and everything... I want to be there for you always... I never want to hurt you again...”

"You aren't going to hurt me, that's all over. We are safe."

Nico nods. “I know.” He looks back at Roman. “I wish I was as confident as you... I wish I could inspire myself and others like you do...”

"Give yourself some credit you have helped a lot." Roman moves to the other thigh.

Nico sighs under Roman’s touch. “Yeah...” he says, though at the moment he can’t remember much of what exactly he’s done to help. He tries but it never seems like it’s enough, someone else is always able to do better than him. Everyone else is taller and physically stronger than him. He squeezes his eyes shut and buries his face into the pillow so Roman can’t see the small tears.

Roman looks up and frowns. He stops his massage. "What's wrong?"

“Nothing.” He says muffled.

"Can I see your beautiful face?" He asks sweetly.

Nico sighs and lifts his tear stained face away from the pillow. He looks down sadly. “I feel... insignificant...”

Roman moves up and cups his face whipping his tears away. He looks at him loving. "Why is that?"

Nico closes his eyes. “Is what I do enough? Do I actually make a difference?”

"You make the difference to me" he smiles sweetly "You do your best and that is all anyone can ask from you."

Nico rests his head against Roman’s. “But what’s the point of saying anything if no one hears? If it doesn’t help isn’t it just a waste of breath?”

"Because it needs to be said. The problem isn't 'are you wasting breath' the problem is people taking your advice. We are a bunch of stubborn assholes. We need some to keep trying when we give up on ourselves. Remember how you help me when I was literally beating myself up? That wasn't a waste of breath."Nico nods slowly.

Roman kisses his forehead "We need you, I need you. You. Are. Significant."

Nico smiles softly. “Thank you...”

Roman smiles "Anytime, now I think I was about to do your feet." Roman moves make down and grabs his foot.

Nico laughs. “Be careful... I’m ticklish.” He smiles at him, begging him to not take advantage of that fact.

Roman smirks "Oh I will~" Roman starts to massage his foot. Nico shivers and grips the pillow.

"You ok their honey?" Roman grins.

“Shatup.” Roman laughs he goes to the next foot. Nico shivers again, holding the pillow tight. “You relax me only to tickle me...” he grumbles.

"Oh, you know me well" and just like that he starts tickling him. Nico screeches and stuffs his face into the pillow, squirming but knowing there’s no way to escape from Roman. Roman laughs as he continues to tickle him.

Nico shivers. “Roooo!!!” He whines, giving him a light kick. Roman laughs and moves up and pull the pillow of his face and kissing him. Nico closes his eyes and hums, laying limply on the bed.

"I love you"

“I love you too.” Nico nuzzles Roman’s nose with his own. “Somehow. Somehow you’re cute and hot at the same time.” He smirks and blushes.

Roman laughs and nuzzles him. "I think you handsome and beautiful and I can't get enough of you face." Roman kisses him again.Nico closes his eyes and smiles. "How does my sunshine feel now?"

“Happy.” Nico smiles and purrs. Roman purrs as he softly kisses Nico neck. Nico sighs and holds Roman close. “My prince...”

"Let me know if you want me to stop." Roman keeps it slow and soft.

Nico hums. “No... you’re okay...” he pets Roman’s hair. “Just... keep it like this for tonight please.”

"Of course."

...  
  
Virgil pets Logan’s hair. “Hey... uhh... there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

  
"Yes?"

“We... wanted to invite you to a debate. Nemo would be your opponent.”

Logan looks interested "A debate?"

Virgil nods. “I believe on strategies of time management and which ones are most effective, though other topics might come up. I don’t know, Nemo mentioned it in passing.”

"Hmm sounds interesting I'll have to make time for it. It's been awhile since I've had a debate."

Virgil smiles. “When would be a good time?”

"I don't know we still haven't made progress on the video and Thomas has me working on things. Logan rubs his head "I should get back to that."

Virgil sighs. “How about two days from now? Is that enough time?”

"Alright I can do that. I know you don't like me work so much, it's just bad timing."

“I know.” Virgil smiles sweetly at him. “It’s okay. You’re doing good.”

"Thank you" Logan pets his hair noting how soft it feels. He smiles his hair. "Did you use my shampoo?"

Virgil blushes. “Maybe... I hope that’s okay?”

Logan nuzzles his hair "That is perfectly fine." Virgil smiles and sighs. "I think my break is over." Logan gets out of bed.

“Okay.” Virgil sits up. “When’s your next one?”

"I think you control when I take a break." Logan opens his laptop.

Virgil laughs. “Okay. dinner sound good?”

"That's fine, can you check on Patton? I don't like leaving him alone and I don't know if Nemo is awake yet."

“Sure thing.” Virgil slides off the bed and walks out, quietly closing the door behind him. He heads down the hall and peaks in Patton’s room. There’s glass from a shattered mirror on the floor. He frowns and goes to Nemo’s room. He quietly opens the door. Nemo is sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looks up when Virgil comes in Virgil smirks. “Hey there, sleepy head. How was dream land?”

“Bland.” Nemo smiles at him. “I feel better though.” Virgil nods and hands Nemo his notebook. Nemo takes it gratefully.

"Do you know where Patton is?" Virgil asks. 

Nemo looks at him worriedly. "No?"

Virgil frowns. "I saw the mirror in his room was shattered."

Nemo gets up. "I'll look around." He heads out.

Virgil leaves Nemo's room and goes down the hall, aiming for downstairs. He pauses at the door to the relaxation room. _'No harm checking.'_ He thinks. He places a hand on the door and slowly opens it. Patton lays asleep in the covers of a bed surrounded by stuff animals. He looks distress as he curls up on himself. Virgil carefully walks closer, checking Patton's hands for cuts worriedly. His hands are clean.

Patton squeeze his eyes and whimpers in his sleep. Virgil looks over him, wondering if he should get Nemo or not. Virgil frowns and carefully lays a hand on Patton’s arm. “Pat?” He calls softly. A shot of panic hits Virgil as he feels his calm leave him. Patton gasp and wakes up. Virgil kneels down next to the bed, gasping. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. He whimpers in pain and clutches his chest. He can’t breathe.

Patton eyes widen "Virgil what's wrong?" The room changes into Logan's room. 

Virgil lets out a cry, squeezing his eyes shut. “Can’t- breathe-“ Patton puts his hands on his shoulder. He feels his panic leave him slowly as he not to cause more panic. Patton grip gets harder as he takes back his panic. Virgil takes a deep breath. “P-at... no-“ Patton shakes the room changes back to his comfort. Patton gasp he can't let go even if he wants to.

Virgil winces. “Pat!” He tries to rub Patton’s shoulder to comfort him but can’t reach.

Patton squeeze his eyes shut _'too much panic'_ he pushes it down. Feeling it leave him, he feels light-headed. He let's go of Virgil shoulder and falls on top of him breath heavy.

"Shh. hey!" Virgil holds him, rubbing his shoulder. "Just breathe..."

Patton takes deep breaths he feels like just ran a Marathon. "So..rr..y"

"It's... okay." Virgil continues to hold him. "Take your time."

Patton nods "u...k?"

Virgil gives a small nod. "You?"

Patton heart slows down, and his breathing becomes better. "Ye-ah I'm good." He doesn't move.

"Do you want me to get Nemo?"

"I just need a minute." He tries to stand up but feels dizzy and falls back down.

Virgil catches him. “Hey. Stay here.” He stands up and runs out. “Nemo, I found him!” Nemo comes running from downstairs. Virgil leads him into the relaxing room. Patton looks at the table a glass of water shows up. He takes it drinks it.

Nemo kneels down in front of Patton. “Are you okay, love?” Virgil gives them some space. Patton nods and continues to drink his water.

Nemo frowns. "What happened?" 

Patton puts his cup down. "I'm not too sure, I woke up and Virgil was in a panic attack."

Nemo looks back at Virgil. Virgil bites his lip and gives him a 'tell you later' look. Nemo looks back at Patton. "Why are you in here instead of your room?"

"I've had a stressful day it made sense to come here. How was your sleep?" Virgil moves closer to the door.

Nemo nods, letting him know he can go. "Blank, but restful."

Patton nods "That's good."

Nemo rubs Patton's leg. "Patton... What's going on? Really? I'm worried about you."

Patton shakes his head. "Just some nightmares, don't worry about it."

"Patton..."

"I know your worry, but I got this I promise." Patton leans in a kisses him. "Trust me ok?"

Nemo closes his eyes. "I try... But..." He sighs. "Patton... Thomas had a really bad nightmare last night, the same time you did." He looks him in the eye. "This isn't just your problem anymore. Please, let us help you." He begs.

Patton closes his eyes "I'm not ready yet. I rather make sure everyone else is ok. Logan is still over working himself. Can we focus on that first?" Patton begs.

Nemo sighs and leans his forehead against Patton's, holding the back of his neck gently. "Patton... We've tried to give you time, but... It's getting worse and it's beginning to affect everyone else now too."

"I know, but Nemo it's nightmares. I don't know what you think you can do about it. It's just illogical fears trying to scare me."

Nemo makes a small laugh. "Sounds familiar." He smirks then sighs. "And again, sometimes you need someone outside your own mind to pull you out."

"Fine, you really want to know?" Nemo nods Patton sighs "I'm having nightmares where Deceit, Malice and Depression tell me that I'm going to fail and they're going to get out and hurt everyone."

Nemo frowns. His grip on Patton's leg tightens. "They're not. Trust me. Deceit tormented me for years saying that I was going to end up hurting or killing one of you. But it worked out and we got rid of him, right? It's going to be okay."

"I know that, it's just frustrating." Patton lays his head on Nemo shoulder. 

Nemo massages Patton's head. "I know... Trust me, I know... And you know that we're all around if you ever need us."

Patton nods. "I don't know what's worst Depression calling me dad or Malice being sexual with me..."

Nemo growls. "He WHAT!?"

"It's just a dream he's not actually doing anything." 

Nemo squeezes his eyes shut. "Did he? Ever..." Nemo bites his lip and shakes his head. He looks down at Patton. "Did he ever hurt you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since we were kids even then he had a hard time hurting me. He really like how strong I was though. I'm scare now that we are older that he might have a thing for me."

Nemo nods and holds Patton close. He closes his eyes but just sees memories of Malice looming over him, so he keeps them open. "I won't let him... I won't let him hurt you..." He chokes.

"Nemo it's ok, I know Malice scares you. Look it's just a nightmare there nothing to be scared of."

Nemo nuzzles Patton and stays silent, pulling Patton into his lap and rocking them both. "You knew him when you were kids... I knew him as the psychopath he is now." He pulls back and looks Patton in the eyes. "If he EVER comes remotely NEAR you. Tell. Me."

"I will I promise." 

Nemo gently kisses Patton. "I'm never, ever, letting him hurt you. Understand?"

Patton nods "You’re my guardian angel." Patton nuzzles him. Nemo smiles and nuzzles him back, sighing."I love you"

“I love you too.” Nemo glances at the door. “Are you hungry?”

Patton smiles and nods. "Carry me?" Nemo smiles and kisses his head before picking Patton up and carrying him downstairs. They find Virgil on the couch, on his phone as per usual. Virgil looks up at them and smiles. 

“What sounds good for dinner?” Nemo asks them both. 

Virgil shrugs. “I’m good with anything. Pat?”

"Potato casserole?" Patton asks with a sheepish smile.

Nemo smiles and kisses his cheek. "Your wish is my command." he sets him on a bar stool and goes into the kitchen.

Patton rest his head on the counter. "You want me to help?"

Nemo shakes his head. "Just rest, honeybee. I can handle it." he gives him a smile.

Virgil comes over and sits next to Patton, showing him a cat meme on his phone. Patton laughs "That's a good one." Virgil opens YouTube and searches up a funny cat video, holding it so they can both watch it. Nemo gives Virgil a grateful smile for keeping Patton occupied and gets to work cooking. Patton continues to laugh and makes puns of his own.

Soon dinner is ready. "Can you two get the others?" Nemo asks as he sets the table.

"Sure." Virgil puts his phone in his pocket and hops off the stool.

"You got it honey" Patton gets up. "I'll get Roman and Nico while you get Logan." Patton heads upstairs and knocks on Roman's door. "Roman, Nico dinner is ready!" 

"Ok thanks Parde" Roman calls out.

Virgil goes to Logan's room and knocks. "Come in"

Virgil opens the door and comes over to Logan at his desk, kissing his forehead. "Dinner’s ready. Potato Casserole."

"Sounds delicious, how's Patton?"

"When you asked me to check on Patton earlier... I found him in the relaxing room, muttering in his sleep. I tried to wake him, but he accidentally switched emotions with me so when he woke up, he thought I was having a panic attack- which I was but it was his panic, then he took the panic back and somehow... Got rid of it?" Virgil scratches Logan's head. Logan groans he stands up and starts heading to Patton room. Virgil follows him. Logan enters he see the broken mirror he shakes his head and goes to Patton closet and opens it showing blue and purple bottles. About 20 in total. "W-what?" Virgil says confused.

"Bottled emotions" Logan shakes his head. "I thought he promised me he would stop this."

Virgil sighs. "I think Nemo talked to him... When you get the chance, pull him aside and ask him what he knows. For now, let's just enjoy dinner." he takes Logan's hand and leads him downstairs.

"Oh, alright let’s go eat." Logan lets Virgil drag them down.

Everyone's already seated at the table, Nemo serving everyone. He looks up. "There you are." he smirks. Virgil gives him a look and sits down.

"Hey Logan, did you get a lot of work done?" Patton smiles at him.

"Not as much as I wanted but process is process." Logan sits down.

Nico takes a bite and looks over at Nemo. "This is good!"

Nemo smiles. "Thank you. I tried your suggestion from before and added rosemary and dill. What do you think?"

Nico nods. "Less rosemary or sauté it longer, and more dill. It's still good though." he takes another bite and hums his satisfaction. Nemo smiles.

Patton takes a bite and hums "I think it's perfect." 

Nemo nuzzles him. "So, what did you all do while I was out?"

"Patton, Roman, and I went and played in the snow. Nico was passed out on the couch." Virgil says.

Nico blushes. "Remind me to never go near Roman's stash of sleeping sand again.”

Roman chuckles "I'll make note of that." 

Patton giggles "All of our pants got stuff in snow." Nemo glares at Virgil. 

Virgil throws his hands up in defense. "How do you know it was me!?" he smirks. "Who _knows_... For all you know it could have been Roman..." Nemo glares at Roman. Nico leans out of the line of fire.

"It was the both of us. I hold Patton down while Virgil stuff snow into Patton pants." Roman smirks. Nemo raises a brow testily.

Patton rubs Nemo arm "It's ok Nemo it was fun." 

"Yeah Patton wouldn't stop laughing." Roman added.

Nemo sighs. "Fine. I'll let it slide... THIS TIME!" He looks between Virgil and Roman. "I'm glad you all had fun." he smiles.

"Thanks, grandpa." Virgil smirks. Nemo nearly storms over to Virgil. He lets out a loud hiss as Virgil dies of laughter. Nico covers his mouth with a hand while laughing, trying to not choke on the food in his mouth or spit it out.

Patton laughs "Play nice you two." Logan smirks as he eats.

Virgil smirks while Nemo glares at him. "Okayyyyy... I'll take it easy on 'em ol' bones." 

"I'M NOT THAT OLD!" Nemo shouts. Nico swallows his food and starts laughing before coughing. Roman rubs Nico back as he laughs. Nico wheezes. Nemo continues his stare off with Virgil, trying to resist the urge to smile.

Logan looks at Nemo. "Virgil tells me you want to have a debate with me."

Nemo looks up, caught off gaurd. "Oh! Yes!"

"I will accept your challenge, what is the topic or topics?"

Nemo smiles. "Time management. What are the best ways to work quickly and effectively? How do emotions and or relationships aid or hinder in working?"

Logan nods his head "I see what you're doing. Ok I accept I think we both know what our side is. I look forward to proving my points." Logan looks determine.

Nemo smiles. "As do I." he extends his hand for a handshake. Virgil smiles between them.

Logan takes it and give him a firm shake. "We debate in two days. If that is ok with you?"

Nemo nods. "May the best argument win."

Logan smiles and goes back to eating. Patton claps "This is so exciting good luck to the both of you!" 

Virgil laughs. "Oh, Nemo... You don't know what you're getting into... Logan is the best around. You sure you're up to the challenge?"

Nemo smirks. "Reaaaady as I'lllll everrrr beeeee..." he sings.

Nico looks up excitedly. "I understood that reference!"


	16. The Debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a good debater WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS!? Oh right mine...-Terra

The day of the debate came quickly. All the sides were gathered in a room Roman created in the imagination just for this event. Nemo and Logan sit across from each other, with Roman as the mediator. Virgil, Nico, and Patton sit off to the side.Nemo's wings curl and unfurl repeatedly, showing his anxiousness."I'm so excited I hope Nemo can get through to him." Patton whisper to the others. Logan straights his tie. 

"Nervous Nemo?"

Nemo laughs before bowing his head as his wings clamp to his body. "A little..." he admits.

"It's alright we are just having a professional debate just focus on the points you want to make." Logan gives him a warm smile. Nemo smiles back and nods.

Virgil comes up behind Roman fumbling with the papers. "Do you know how this works?"

Roman gives him a smile "Nope but how hard can it be?"

Virgil sighs and smiles. "Want some help?"

"Yes, please I don't do this nerd stuff."

Virgil chuckles and sits down next to Roman. "Ask each debater if they're ready. If both say yes, provide the first question." he slides Roman a paper with 'What Are Effective Time Management Practices' written on it.

Roman nods "Thanks" He looks at Logan and Nemo. "Are you two ready?" 

Logan nods his head. "I am ready." 

Nemo nods. "As am I."

"Ok first question, what are effective time management practices? Logan has allowed Nemo to go first."

"Effective time management practices are getting a full night's rest, good self-care, taking adequate breaks, prescheduling, having a plan b, and being motivated and in a good mindset." Nemo answers. Virgil writes down Nemo's response.

Roman nods "Logan your statement?" 

Logan clears his throat. "Effective time management practices are getting it done as soon as possible so work doesn't pile up and making a schedule that you stick by." 

Virgil writes down Logan's response. "Nemo? Any objections?"

Nemo looks at Logan carefully. "One. Working quickly while sacrificing quality is not working effectively. Effective work takes the time it takes, but the end product makes it well worth the time and effort."

Virgil looks at Logan. "Logan? And comments?"

"Yes, but when there is a dead line one must sacrifice quality to make said deadline. Failure to make deadline can cause repercussions. Like a 0 on an assignment or fired from a job."

Nemo looks at Logan a long moment before sighing. "I resign." he sits back.

Virgil slides Roman another paper. Roman reads the paper "What are the hinderances to meeting deadlines? Logan you go first." 

"Hinderances can be taking too many breaks or spend short about time working. Lack of staying focus on the task and a lack of communication with partners on said task."

“Nemo?” Virgil questions. 

“Hinderances to meeting deadlines can be by choice or by circumstance. As Logan said, slacking off is a chosen hinderance. However, a friend or family member is a circumstantial hinderance.” Nemo pauses and looks down at his paper, running his finger along the edge. He takes a deep breath and looks back up at Logan. “Taking care is a circumstantial hinderance, but a necessary one. If one is busy taking care of other rather than doing their work, the people around that person should praise them, whether or not the work gets accomplished on time. Not only that, but if the person is of good character, they will complete the work in adequate time. And knowing the person, I’d say this is true.” He offers Logan a friendly smile.

Virgil looks at Logan. “Objections?”

Logan looks unfazed "If the person spend time with others instead of doing the work. That person runs risk of missing the deadline which I've already stated was a bad thing. Also, I notice that you are get personal. Please refrain from that."

Nemo nods and looks down sadly. “Shoot...” Nico mutters under his breath. 

Virgil bites his lip. “Nemo? Any comments?”

Nemo takes a deep breath and grips the hem of his shirt. He looks up at Logan. “Agreed. Missing the deadline is a negative. But what if the deadline is moved? Most jobs allow for a grief period or sick leave. What if the only one setting a deadline is that person, yet the deadline is unreasonable? That person is putting pressure on themselves and sacrificing their own health for the sake of their work. With their health and energy low, the work suffers.”

"Sick days and grief period are situational events. You can't count on an external event to save you every time that person falls behind. As for your second statement, that person has set the deadline to where it is for a reason. Please refrain from getting personal Nemo." 

"Oh no Logan throwing up his walls." Patton whispers to Nico.

Nico nods. “I know... I was worried this was going to happen...”

“I’m not getting personal. I’m simply providing examples of my views in action.” Nemo replies. “Sick days and grief periods are not meant to save you, they’re meant to help you. Especially when the person is self-employed, he or she must manage their business, as well as their health and the people around them.”

"Ok I can see that we have moved to self-employed as our subject very well. A self-employed person life depends on other people buying their goods. If that person fails to make the goods, there buyers will sooner or later get tired and move on. Missing deadline can cause buyers to loss hope and trust in that person. No buyers no money. With no money one cannot look after themselves or the people they care about."

Nemo chews his lip and looks down at his paper. _‘This isn’t helpful...’_ he glances at Nico. Nico stays silent. Nemo sighs. “If a person continuously misses deadlines, then yes, that is a high probability. However, true supporters of that person will understand if there is a figurative ‘hiccup’ along the way. A deadline that isn’t exactly met once in a while is normal and okay. What isn’t okay is continuously making promises and not fulfilling them. But, if deadlines do keep getting missed, then perhaps that proves that the work load is too much for one person and that said person requires some aid.”

"Well maybe that person can get it done, if they actually listen to me instead of just doing whatever they want; causing the problem in the first place." Logan says fast as his face gets hot.

"Woah Logan calm down" Roman said softly.

"No, you want to make this personal Nemo? Fine, Thomas hasn't made a video in 3 months and if things keep going the way they are it will be another 4 months before the next one. That is a 7-month long period without any content. With this being the only job Thomas has he's losing money fast and we can't pay next month rent!" Logan slaps a hand over his mouth.

Nemo looks sad. “Then maybe... we figure out other sources of income... nothing lasts forever.” Virgil looks at Nemo, scared.

"Wait time out" Roman looks at Logan. "We can't pay rent?" 

Logan removes his hand and sighs. "Roman what did you expect? YouTube is going down the drain and your ideas cost more money then we can make. I knew you and Thomas didn’t like the idea of a career change, so I tried to fix it. If I don’t, we will be homeless by next month."

“No, we won’t. Thomas has multiple friends who would be more than happy to help us out.” Nemo says. Virgil pulls his hoodie up slowly.

"For how long Nemo? This isn't a cartoon where all you need is friends then all your problems are magically solved. I've been saying it for years, Thomas needs a real job."

Nemo sighs and closes his eyes and covers his face with his hands. “I know...” he removes his hands. “We need to be honest, tell the fanders where we’re at, own up to it, and apologize.” Virgil rests his head on the table, wrapping his arms around himself.

Logan sighs "Maybe you're right but how does that fix our money situation?"

Roman looks over at Virgil. "Hey, Virge you ok?"

“Maybe people will be generous. We still have the shop. We’ll cut back on excessive spending. If we’re going to get through, we can’t be prideful. We have to accept help.” Nemo looks between Logan and Roman then notices Virgil breathing quickly. His eyes widen. “Virgil?”

“‘m fi **ne**.” Virgil mumbles, voice slightly distorted, body shaking.

Logan eyes widen he completely forgot that Virgil was here. He moves over but keeps his space. "Virgil, I need you to breath."

Virgil takes a deep breath. “‘m o **ka** y...” he says, voice still distorted. Nemo gets up and moves over to Virgil as well.

"Virgil your lying" Logan slowly moves closer. "Can I touch you?"

Virgil nods. “We’ **re** go **n** na be **o** ka **y**... Tho **mas** is go **nna** be o **k** ay... it’ **s** **ju** st s **cary**...” he mumbles.

Logan moves closer and puts a hand on his shoulder. He slowly moves it to his back rubbing it before resting into a hug. "We're going to be ok"

Virgil sighs and leans on him. “ **I** kno **w**... I just **w** ish y **ou** wo **ul** d h **av** e **tol** d us... **y** ou kno **w** **I** do **n’t** li **ke** c **urveba** lls.”

"I thought I could fix it." He rubs his back.

“I **know**... but you **need** help. **You need** all of us, **together**...”

Patton walks up. "Logan you said something about Thomas not listening to you?" His face holds concerned.

Logan bit his lip. "Not right now Patton." Nemo looks up at Patton. He looks down in thought.

Virgil looks up at Logan. “ ** _Logan_** _._ ” He says, voice distorted. Nico shudders and steps closer to Roman.

"Thomas hasn't been listening to me. He's being very relax about the whole thing and that has slowed us the most. I keep trying to find the cause while on top of everything else."

Virgil frowns. “ **Is that my fault? I’ve been relaxed. Maybe I haven’t been doing my job**!?”

"I didn't want to put the blame on you, but you have been showing interest in getting videos done." 

"So, your solution was to put the blame on yourself, so Virgil wouldn't feel bad?" Roman asked.

"It's still my fault Roman for not keeping on schedule." Logan continues to rub Virgil back.

Virgil lets out a gasp. “ **But- that just made things worse- not- telling me!** ”

"I'm sorry I just...I don't know...I thought..."

"Logan you fuck you. Just shut up." Roman rubbing Virgil back. Logan bites the inside of his cheek. He squeezes Virgil unconsciously. Virgil lets out a shaky breath. He buries his face into his arms.

“We’ll get through it. I’ll have Thomas call Joan.” Nemo says.

Logan nods not paying attention anymore. Patton rubs Logan back. "Ok I think we need a break. Let's go to Logan room. Will that help Virgil?" Virgil nods.

Logan picks Virgil up and sinks out into Logan room. He goes over to his bed and lays down. "I'm sorry." The others sink in. 

Virgil snuggles into Logan. “‘s... **not com** pletely your **fault**...”

"Lo?" Patton says with concerned.

Roman looks at everyone. "Let's give them space." Roman moves them out. "Were here when you two are ready." Roman closes the door on his way out.

Nemo looks back at them as Roman closes the door. He sighs. “Well... that...”

“Didn’t go according to plan, but now we know where Thomas is at and how to help.” Nico says. 

Nemo nods. “Well... I’ll work with Thomas to write a tweet and text Joan. Thomas isn’t in a panic attack yet, I’m hoping Joan can keep him from having one.” He walks down to his room.

Roman looks at Patton and Nico. "I'll work on a video idea that works with our budget. Something fast but good. We need to just get any video out." 

"Videos aren't going to be enough. We need more money. Maybe a fund raiser of some kind?" Patton looks at them for ideas.

Nico nods. “I think Nemo was on to something with the shop...”

Roman looks at Nico. "You like designing you think you can come up with new items for the shop?" Nico nods and conjures a sketch book and pencil.

Patton nods "Ok you two work on that and I'll...I'll go bake or something." Patton goes downstairs. Roman gives him a concern look then shake his head. 

"Come on, one thing at a time." Roman heads to his room. Nico follows him.


	17. Short circuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loppy Logan tries to fuck Virgil but Virgil won't let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a summary as a type of warning, nothing bad happens so you should be fine with reading this one. Let me know if I'm wrong.-Terra

Logan holds onto him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

Virgil rubs his cheek against him. “Shhh...”

"I didn't want you to think that you were the bad guy."

Virgil shakes his head. “Lo... I need to know these things. I need you to tell them to me face to face, not having me find out from you talking to someone else...”

Logan hiccups "I'm sorry, I asked if you were ok, you said you were fine, I asked if you weren't spending enough time in your room, you said that wasn't the problem. I thought you were spending too much time with me..."

Virgil closes his eyes. “During that little panic back there... it was weird... it was like... I knew we were going to be okay, that I was okay. But I was still scared. Like... your logical energy was feeding into me...”

Logan nods "I've been doing that to help calm you down and lower your fears. I wonder if that has had a negative effect on you."

Virgil shakes his head. “No. No. No. It can’t be...” Logan stays silent and holds onto him. Virgil buries his face into him. He grips his shirt tight. “I’m not leaving you. I won’t-“

"I know I won't make that mistake twice I just don't know what to do." Virgil breathes heavily, trying to fight off crying from stress.

Logan rubs his back. "We'll get through this. Somehow."

Virgil gasps and squeezes his eyes shut. “I don’t- want Thomas- to panic. I can’t- help-“ Logan holds Virgil tight he feels a sense of calm fill him as he starts finding solutions to his problems.

Virgil shudders. “What... are you doing?”

"Try to calm you" Logan rubs his back.

“Are you... switching emotions? Like Patton?” Virgil asks confused, slowly relaxing.

"No, I can't do that. I'm adding logical reasoning to your fears, so you can work pass them."

Virgil nods and sighs, closing his eyes. “This is what it felt like...” he mumbles. Logan continues to rub his arm. He feels light headed he's been doing this a lot lately. His room lights flicker. Virgil looks up. “Logan. Stop.”

"I'm fin'" he slurs a little.

Virgil starts panicking again. He cups Logan’s face. “Lo?”

"I'm juss tyred verrry bussy." He fights to keep his eyes open.

“Logan! Logan stay awake! Please!” _‘What do I do? WHAT DO I DO!?’_

"I'm not dyin just... There a wood for it." Logan looks at Virgil panic eyes. "U hav purdy eyes."

Virgil cups his face. _‘Help. Help. HELP!’_ He picks Logan up and rushes out of the room. He looks around at the doors in the hall. _‘Who? Who?’_ He spies Nemo’s door. He runs over and knocks hurriedly on it. 

Nemo opens it. “Wh-“

“Logan’s loopy and I don’t know what to do he gave me logical energy and then his room’s lights started flickering and-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down!” Nemo steps out and closes his door. “Let’s go get Patton. He might be able to help.” Virgil holds Logan close to himself as he follows Nemo downstairs.

Patton is baking in the kitchen. He looks at them as they come down. "What's wrong?"

“Logan’s loopy. He might have maxed out...” Nemo says and looks back at Virgil.

Patton looks at Logan. "Logan what's 2+2?" 

Logan swings his head to Patton and has a derby smile. "22"

Patton nods "Yup he short circuit. He will be fine as long as he doesn't do anything stupid."

"I can build a bomb!" Logan swings his arms.

"Like that, don't let him do that."

Virgil squeezes him tight. “Will do.”

Nemo sighs. “So, what about the financial issue? How are we going to make it without Logan?” Virgil unconsciously squeezes Logan.

"I don't know, Thomas is going to need outside help." Patton shakes his head. "How did this happen I thought you were making him take breaks." 

Logan giggles "I don't have to at my laptop to work. I was still working while 'on break'. Don't tell Virgil." Patton face palms.

Virgil groans. “Logannnnnn! How!? How the heck were you able to work behind my back?” He thinks a moment about how Logan held him while they cuddled. “You... literally... worked behind my back.”

"I'm sooooorrryyyy I had ...." He gasps "Nemo has wings!"

Nemo looks shocked before he groans. “I’m going to my room.” He heads upstairs. 

Virgil sits down on the couch, Logan in his lap. “Whatcha making, Pat?” He plays with Logan’s hair.

"Cookies, chocolate chip" 

Logan eyes go wide "Coooookkkkiiieeesss"

Virgil chuckles. He looks behind him then at Logan. “You think we could help?”

"I don't want Logan in the kitchen. Can you just watch him?" 

Logan looks at Virgil. "Your yeah pretty" he pokes Virgil face.

Virgil grimaces. “Kay.” He boops Logan’s nose.

Logan giggles "I loooovvveee uuuuuu."

Virgil kisses his cheek. “Love you too.”

Patton disappears into the kitchen. Logan blushes "You’re the best."

Virgil smiles sweetly at him. He sighs and nuzzles him. “So are you...”

Logan giggles "We both can't be the best, I say that you’re the best." Virgil smirks.

“Well... I say you’re best.”

Logan frowns he pokes Virgil nose "No you."

Virgil laughs and turns, laying Logan down on the couch and laying on top of him. He sighs dramatically. “Fiiiine. If you insist, but you are the cutest.”

"I wear glasses." Logan giggles

“They just make you cuter.” Virgil smiles at hearing Logan giggle, forgetting his panic before.

"Here you try them." Logan takes his glasses off "Where did you go?"

Virgil giggles and sticks them back on Logan’s face. “Right here, love.”

"You’re so beautiful! I could kiss until the galaxy explodes."

Virgil blushes. “I could say the same for you, my star.”

"Then why are you not kissing me?" He gives a derby smile. Virgil smirks and blushes. He grabs Logan’s tie and pulls him into a deep kiss. Logan hums and wraps his arms around Virgil. Virgil closes his eyes and hums, pushing Logan further into the couch.

_‘Ease up. He’s not completely here.’_ He thinks. He sighs and pulls away. Logan whines, Virgil sighs. “Lo, come on-“ _‘What do I do? Is this just Logan without his walls up or is this Logan delirious?’_

"You think I'm fat and you don't love me anymore" Logan cries.

“WHAT!?” _‘Where did THAT come from!?’_ “Lo!” Virgil scoops Logan into his arms and nuzzles his cheek. “Even if you were _remotely_ thicc, I’d still love you.” He kisses his cheek. “Besides, Nemo’s the one who’s thicc with two c’s.”

"Am I not thicc enough for you?" he pouts. 

Virgil licks his neck. _‘VIRGIL WAIT FOR HIS CONSENT WHEN HES NOT A LOOPY IDIOT!’_ “You’re just my type...”

Logan purrs "Love me." 

Virgil hums. “I do... but I want you to actually know what’s happening. I want your consent before I do anything. And right now you are incapacitated-“

"I'm fine fuck me!" Logan pulls Virgil into a kiss. Virgil blushes deeply. He internally fights with himself over what to do as Logan sloppily smooches him.

Patton sticks his head out of the kitchen. "There will be no sex! If you can't control him, I'll take him." 

Logan pulls away "LEAVE ME ALONE DAD! YOUR THE WORST!"

Virgil pulls back and breathes heavily. “N-No. I can handle him. I won’t- do anything with him. Not like this. I won’t betray his trust like that.”

"Ok, cookies are almost done." Patton stick his head back into the kitchen. 

Logan whines "LET ME LOVE YOU!"

Virgil presses a finger to Logan’s lips. “Shh! Later! Please hurry so I can stuff his mouth with something other than my own.” Logan sucks on Virgil finger. Virgil sighs and lays down, letting him. He winces when Logan bites him lightly. “Ow.”

Logan pulls it out. "That's gross. I don't like it." 

Virgil huffs. “Good.” He wipes his finger off with the hem of his shirt. “Just lay down and look cute, please?”

Logan puckers his lips "Like this?"

Virgil glances at him and his heart misses five beats. “Uh- ya. That works.” He buries his head into Logan’s chest.

Logan laughs "You’re embarrass! that's adorable."

Virgil blushes harder. “Noooooooooo!”

"Yeah you are, you’re embarrass PATTON VIRGIL IS EMBARRASS!" Virgil smirks and starts tickling Logan’s stomach. Logan starts laughs "SHAPT"

Virgil laughs. “Why? You’re so cute when you squirm...” Logan laughs and playfully slaps Virgil arms. Virgil stops and lays on top of Logan.

Logan laughs for a little longer before calming down. "You are the worst"

Virgil laughs. “Sure... says the one who sucked on my finger.” He boops Logan’s nose. “You know I’m gonna bring that up later, right?”

"Bring what up?"

“Sucking on my finger.” Virgil purrs and rubs his cheek against Logan’s. “Might ask you to do it again... maybe next time it will have Crofters on it, so it tastes better...” _‘Virgil...’_

"I have no shame! I LOVE VIRGIL ANXIETY SANDERS!"

Virgil blushes. “And I love you, Logan Logic Sanders, my star, my galaxy, my love.” He kisses him and closes his eyes. Logan wraps around his neck and pins him down kissing him feverishly. Virgil gasps and shivers. He leans into the kisses. “L-Lo...” _‘VIRGIL!’_ Logan purrs and keeps going. He bucks into Virgil. Virgil moans. _‘Stop. Stop him!’_ He doesn’t move to do anything. Logan moves his arms up and down Virgil back. Virgil gasps and leans down to kiss Logan again. “Logaaaaaaaan...”

Patton yells from the kitchen "Cookes are ready!" Virgil breathes heavily and gently tries to push Logan off of him.

Logan pulls him back in "I have my cookie right here." He purrs and squeeze Virgil butt.

Virgil lets out a moan. “L-Logan! Just- later! Please! Your room! Not here!” _‘He’s gonna kill me when he comes to...’_

Patton comes over "HEY what did I say?" Patton pulls Virgil off of Logan. Logan whines and falls off the couch. Patton puts Virgil behind him as Logan tries to get to him. "Logan no."

Virgil pants and uses Patton to support himself as he calms down. “I’m sorry... I tried...”

"Logan if you don't calm down you will get no cookies." Logan crosses his arms and pouts. "No more kissing Virgil got it?" Logan nods his head. "This is your last warning got it?" Logan nods his head. Patton looks back at Virgil to see if he is ok with taking Logan back. Virgil takes a deep breath and nods. Patton moves away and Logan throws himself at Virgil nuzzling him. "That goes for you to Virgil. Watch it." Patton uses his dad voice.

Virgil winces and nods. He pets Logan’s hair. “Yes, Dad.”

Logan purrs, Patton sighs and nods "Come on let’s go have cookies while there still warm!" Patton heads back to the kitchen. Virgil picks Logan up and carries him to the kitchen. He sits Logan on a bar stool and hands him a cookie. Logan takes it with childlike joy and eats it humming at its soft texture. Patton looks at Virgil. "I really need you to control yourself kiddo." he says softly.

Virgil looks down and closes his eyes. “I know...” he says, ashamed. He glances at Logan before turning his back to him and looking at Patton. “I just... I love him so much and I never want to hurt him, but at the same time...” he glances over at Logan making a mess and sighs. “I... want him...” he shakes his head. “Not without consent.” Virgil rubs his eyes. “I’m just stressed and want an escape for a bit... I feel safe with Logan but right now he’s- that.” He gestures to him.

"I understand but I need you to be the bigger man here. Logan can't control himself. So, I **need** you to be able to control yourself. If you can't I'll take him."

Virgil nods. “I can handle it.” _‘I hope.’_ “If not, I’ll tell you.”

Patton puts a hand on Virgil. "Are you sure? I want you both to be safe. Logan had you pretty stuck."

Virgil nods. “It won’t happen again. I promise.” He looks at Logan. _‘Omg, he’s so cute... and hot... fuck.’_

Patton smiles and nods "Ok I'll trust you." He hands him a cookie. 

Virgil takes it and smiles. “Thanks.”

"Your welcome." Patton takes a cookie of his own.

“Hey... can I ask you something?”

"Sure" 

“Are me and Logan- are we... always... needy because we don’t... do things as often as you guys?” Virgil asks slowly, examining his cookie just to avoid Patton’s eyes. “Like, as I’ve said before, I don’t mind. But... I just... always... want him... or is it just me? Is Logan completely fine while I’m a horny mess?” He slaps a hand over his mouth _. ‘Shut up time. Why did I ask? He’s gonna think I’m a slut. He’s gonna think I don’t care about Logan. He’s gonna think- Why am I like this? Why do I want him so much!?’_

"I think that is something you need to bring up with Logan. Logan doesn't want sex but in a sense you do. You want pleasure, you two need to find a way where both sides are happy and looking at your two necks it seems like you found something." Patton points as Virgil neck "I don't think anything is wrong with you if that is what you are worry about."

Virgil shrinks into his hoodie to hide his neck and nods. “I don’t know if... there will be time... it’s hard to pin him down for a deep talk...”

"Logan will make time I know he will. There is always time."

Virgil lightly traces the still healing bruises underneath his hoodie. “I’ll try.” _‘No, I won’t. Logan’s already uncomfortable with it. I’m fine. I can keep this up. Logan doesn’t have to do anything. We don’t need to be uncomfortable....’_

"Be careful with the necking though, too much can actually kill you."

“I know...” _‘Oh. Nice. Didn’t know that... no reason to panic. VIRGIL SHUT UP!’_

"Just make sure your necks are healed before you go at it." 

“Sounds Gucci.” Virgil stuffs the cookie in his mouth. Patton smiles he looks over to Logan. He laughs Logan has chocolate all over his face. Virgil smirks at Logan. “Logan in the chocolate factory...”

"Did I get the golden ticket?" Logan mumbles with a cookie in his mouth.

_‘Oh, what would it be like to lick that chocolate off his fa- NOPE! YOU HAVE BEEN STOPPED!’_ Virgil laughs lightly. “Depends on your definition of golden ticket.” _‘STOP FLIRTING WITH HIM!’_

Logan giggles "I'm your golden ticket."

Virgil blushes. _‘Vir. Gil. Stop. Right. Now.’_ He coughs and grabs another cookie, handing it to Logan. “How about a movie?”

"I could just stare at you for 2 hours." Logan purrs taking the cookie.

_‘Fuck. Logan why so you make this so difficult.’_ Virgil laughs nervously. “Yeah, but I’m not that interesting...”

"I think the opposite" Logan tries to move closer to Virgil, but Patton holds him back. Patton gives Virgil a warning look.

Virgil sits up straighter, something he’s seen Logan do when he wants to be left alone. “I would love to hear your opinion later.” He smiles at Logan. “Right now, what movie do you want to watch?”

Logan puffs then thinks for a minute. Patton smiles at him. "I will watch Wall-E"

Virgil smiles. “Sounds good. Grab another cookie then we’ll go to your room to watch it.” He hops off the bar stool.

Patton hands him a cookie and Logan takes it he lets go off Logan. Logan opens his arms "Carry me?"

Virgil sighs and picks him up. “Ugh. How did two cookies make you so much heavier? I don’t know... if I can... make it!” He says dramatically and takes giant steps for emphasis.

Logan giggles and holds onto him tight. "You can do it, I beellliiiieeeevvvveeee in yooooouuuuuu."

Virgil takes another giant step, smiling. “Ahh! Keep believing, Lo! I need you!”

"I believe! Then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer!" Logan sings. Virgil snorts and nearly drops Logan in a fit of laughter. "Not a trace of doubt in my mind, I'm in love, I'm a believer! I couldn't leave her if I tried!" Logan continues to sing. Virgil laughs as he carries Logan upstairs and into his room. He closes the door and drops Logan on the bed, going to set up the movie. "I thought love was more or less a givin' thing, Seems the more I gave the less I got, What's the use in tryin'? All you get is pain, When I needed sunshine, I got rain." Logan continues. Virgil puts the movie in and comes back over, climbing onto the bed. "Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer, not a trace of doubt in my mind, I'm in love, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried!" Logan stops singing as he cuddles with Virgil. "I love you."

Virgil smiles and holds him close. “I love you too...” The movie starts. Logan rests his head on Virgil shoulder and hums happily. Logan purrs and nuzzles Virgil. Virgil smiles and looks down at him. “You’re acting like a cat.” He smirks. Logan purrs and looks at Virgil neck. He got chocolate on it, so he does the logical thing and licks Virgil neck. Virgil shivers. “Logan! No!”

"But I got chocolate on you" he pouts.

“T-then use a napkin!”

"But you taste soooo good!" he whines. Logan licks Virgil neck again getting more of the chocolate off his neck. "You taste like chocolate."

Virgil moans softly. "P-Pat told us... He told us not to..."

Logan sucks on his neck. "Patton... isn't here. Let me love you." Logan moans.

He whimpers and shivers. _'I can just let him do this... This is fine... If he tries anything else, I'll stop him... Right? Maybe this will keep him happy and occupied...'_ "Lock the door. No sex. Just teasing. Got it?" Virgil pants. _'Virgil... No...'_

The door clicks "Whatever you say baby."

_'Virgil. Stop. You promised Patton...'_ He ignores his thoughts and pulls Logan closer to himself. "I love you..." he whispers. "If you're in pain or uncomfortable, tell me." _'IT'S NOT HIM! SHUT UP AND LET ME HAVE THIS!'_ Logan purrs and moves his hand down Virgil leg. He gives soft kisses on Virgil face and neck. Virgil moans and closes his eyes. He leans up and slips his hoodie off, tossing it aside before laying back down. He grabs Logan's tie and pulls him into a passionate kiss. _'Virgil... How is Logan going to feel when he finds out you used him during his weakest moment? It's fine... He wanted this anyways.'_ he tries to convince himself. He wraps his leg around Logan. "Mine..." he hums. He reaches around and grabs the remote, turning the volume up on the movie.

Logan squeeze his butt. "I love you"

Virgil moans and bucks. "I... Love you too..." _'No, you don't... You never did...'_ Virgil hears. His heart beats faster, he can't tell if it's from fear or exhilaration.

"You’re so beautiful you deserve to be love." Logan giggles as he moves his shirt up and kisses his stomach.

Virgil gasps and bucks. "Lo!" He stretches his arms out, surrendering to Logan.

"Shh" Logan puts a finger on his lips. "You want this"

Virgil nods quickly, looking at him, eyes half lidded. "Please..." He looks down at Logan's hand before taking his finger into his mouth and sucking on it lightly.

Logan moves his finger out "Bad you do nothing." Virgil whimpers and nods. He goes back to kissing his stomach getting lower.

Virgil moans and shudders. He reaches down and wraps his fingers through Logan's hair. "Lo!" he can feel him getting close to the edge of his pants. He grabs Logan's tie and tugs him up. "No..." he says breathy.

"But you want it." he moves his hands around Virgil thighs.

Virgil closes his eyes and moans, giving a small buck. "That... Doesn't mean... We should have it... You'll kill me... When you wake..."

"I'm awake right now." He sucks on his stomach and moans.

"Gah! Ah! Just- stay up here! Above my pants... Please!" Virgil pants and looks down at him, body hot and sweaty.

Logan shakes his head. "Let me love you." His hand lands on Virgil dick.

Virgil gasps and thrusts into his hand. "N-no... Ssssstop- Lo! Y-You don't want this! I don't want this! This isn't you!" _'Push him away. Get Patton... No! I can handle this!'_

"Yes, you do I know you do. I want to give you pleasure." He gives it a squeeze.

Virgil lets out a loud moan, throwing his head back. His body shakes. It feels unlike anything he's felt before, to have Logan control him, yet at the same time his heart and mind scream at him to get Logan to stop. He flips them over so he's on top of Logan. He pins down his arms and kisses him deeply before letting go and trying to make a break for the bathroom to lock himself inside, but his legs give out less than halfway there.

Logan moves and pins him down. Lust in his eyes "What's wrong baby? Your safe with me." He purrs. 

There is a knock at the door. "Virgil, Logan can you turn the movie down?" Patton calls out.

Virgil breathes heavily, eyes full of panic. "Yeah! Sorry!" he calls out, somehow managing to keep his voice steady. "Look. You can do whatever you want to me. Right now, I need you to turn the movie down and then we'll take this to the bathroom, so Patton doesn't get suspicious. Deal?" he whispers hurriedly into Logan's ear, heart thumping wildly.

Logan nods as he gets up and goes to find the remote. "Is everything ok in there, why is the door lock?" Patton calls out.

"Why were you trying to open it!?" Virgil bites back before biting his tongue. _'Shit.'_ He looks at Logan search for the remote then back at the bathroom then back at Logan. _'I can make it...’_ "We're fine. I just locked the door, so Logan didn't get out. He's so out of it he forgot how to unlock it!" he laughs lightly. _'Go away. Go away. Go away. I can handle this. Logan won't hurt me-'_ he remembers Logan's eyes. He remembers Malice looking at him with those same eyes while standing over a defeated Nemo. He shakes his head. _'No. His love won't hurt him.'_

"Virgil you’re a terrible liar." Patton dad voice booms. Logan turns down the volume.  
  
"Where ok Pat!" Logan calls out as he puts a finger to his lip with a derby smile. "Shhh"

"We're okay! Please trust me on this one Pat! He wanted to make a pipe bomb in Roman's room..."

"Ok kiddo I trust you, please keep each other safe. I'll check back in an hour." Patton walks away. Virgil shifts on the ground. His pants are still very uncomfortable, but at least Logan isn't on top of him anymore. Wait a minute... WHERE DID HIS SHIRT GO!?

Logan walks back over with his loving smiles. " You ready my love?"

Virgil's heart drops. _'Fuck.'_ "No." he looks scared. He glances back at the bathroom. _'I can make it.'_ he gets up and starts running towards it.

Logan runs over and grabs his wrist. "What's wrong baby? Don't you trust me?" He pulls him closer. He wraps his other arm around his waist.

Virgil gasps and closes his eyes, shaking. "No... No, I don't..." he whispers. "You're going to hurt yourself. I don't want to see you hurt. I can't let you do this, Lo. We're just not ready. I told you, you could tease me and stuff, but you want more than that. Please stop before I'm forced to leave."

Logan let's go off Virgil and backs up. He starts crying. "He doesn't trust me, you don't trust me."

Virgil's heart aches at seeing him cry. "Lo..." he says softly, reaching out to him.

Logan backs up he shakes his head. "You... don't...don't....me..."

Virgil steps forward and carefully places a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. I do. I do trust you. Just right now your judgement is a little off, okay?" him offers him a small smile, though inside he's crying too. His still clothed member makes known its complaints and Virgil curses it for not just disappearing.

Logan wipes his eyes with his hands. "I'm sorry"

"All I do is hurt you." he cries.

"Shh... Falsehood." Virgil pulls Logan into a hug and nuzzles him.

"I broke your heart, you got into a fight because of me, I kept secrets from you, now I try to give you pleasure and you don't trust me. I'm a terrible boyfriend."

_'He remembers all that?'_ "Hey. Shh... Okay, maybe trust isn't the right word. I do trust you. I trust you a lot. But... I just don't want to you to do something you might regret." _'Come on Virgil! That's the best you've got!?'_ his eyes widen at the familiar tone. _'Deceit...'_ he seethes. He looks down at Logan crying in his arms. _‘I'll have to tell Nemo later...'_ "You are a wonderful boyfriend and I wouldn't want anyone else. But I love you too much to use you."

Logan sniffs "Use me?" He rubs his still crying eyes.

Virgil tightens his hug, stuffing down memories of Nemo screaming. "This isn't you... You... short circuited so you're not acting like yourself. You're doing things you wouldn't normally do. And I don't want to do anything personal with you until you can tell me with a clear mind that that is exactly what you want." he says, feeling a bit stronger now.

Logan nods "Ok... If I am to be real, I didn't like what I was doing. Or you sucking on my finger. I just want to make it up to you. You've been soooo good to me. I didn't know what to do to make you happy."

Virgil smiles and nods. "Good. I didn't like it either." he reaches his hand up and massages the back of Logan's head. "Let's just cuddle? Please?" Logan leans onto Virgil and closes his eyes. He hums. _'Yes, you did... You liar... Even Logan knows you did, so why hide it? Shut up...'_ Virgil mentally growls. Virgil carefully moves them back to the bed, shivering now that the heated moment has passed, and he lost his shirt. He sets Logan on the bed before looking around trying to find it. "Lo? Where's my shirt?"

Logan shrugs "Don't know...threw it"

Virgil sighs and climbs onto the bed. "We need to find it before Patton comes back." he curls up behind Logan, spooning him.

Logan relaxes "I'm really tired" he mumbles.

“I know. Just sleep.” Virgil massages Logan’s head. Logan purrs and falls into quick sleep. Virgil sighs and closes his eyes. _‘Today definitely could have gone better...’_


	18. Without Logic what you do?

Nemo sits in his room, scribbling things into his notebook, slowly feeling stress building. Somehow when Logan went down the responsibility of getting Thomas help fell to him. He doesn’t mind it’s just... stressful. Joan should be over soon, so he and Thomas can talk before him makes a tweet about their current situation. He groans and lays his head on his desk. Everything is falling apart. Every plan they make it just slips through their fingers. _‘As if... someone is... working against us...’_ He thinks about what Patton said about his nightmares, about Malice. His grip tightens on his pencil the longer he thinks about it, about what Malice did to him, what he might do to Patton. _‘I have to protect him.’_

_SNAP!_

  
He looks down and sees his pencil broke. He sighs and tosses it in the trash before grabbing a pen and a sketchbook. He starts drawing. Soon, figures are formed. He can begin to make out six of them. He smiles softly as he adds little lightning bolts around one, daisies another, sunflowers, stars, and binary code. He gets to himself and pauses. Snakes were Deceit, but he still likes snakes... what is he then? 

He puts his pen down and paces his room. He sees his snakes curled up on the bed, the younger ones mixed in with the older ones. So far, Nico and Roman are the only ones who’ve taken a few. He’s not sure he can take care of all of them for much longer. He carefully lays down and they wake and slither to him. He smiles and pets them, gazing up at the white ceiling, remembering when it was a dark brown. He closes his eyes, wondering if Virgil and Logan are okay. _‘I kind of... walked out on them.’_

His thoughts go back to Patton. He’s strong, but Malice... He thinks about the other dark sides. He doesn’t want to believe their all bad. He wants to believe there is hope for them. _‘But what if there isn’t? What if... I have to kill someone?’_ He turns over and begs himself to go to sleep before his self-exploration journey triggers an existential crisis.

…

Patton cleans the kitchen. He's worries about Logan and Virgil. _'What if...'_ "No, I trust Virgil. If anything bad was happening, he would tell me." He tries to reinsure himself. "Didn't think Logan would be so...sexual when he short circuits. I should watch him for now on, but Virgil has been doing a good job." He puts the cookie sheet away. "We can fix this." Patton looks at the clock it's 8. "Maybe earlier bed would be a good thing." Patton frowns at the thought of going to sleep. "They are just nightmares. They can't hurt me. They can't hurt me." He finishes cleaning up the kitchen. "I'll go check on Virgil and Logan. Make sure there ok before I hit the sack." Patton walks upstairs to Logan's room. He knocks lightly on the door. "Virgil I'm just checking in." There’s no response.

Patton tries the door, but it's still locked. _'Don't panic, don't panic'_ Patton panics and pulls out a Bobby pin and unlocks the door. He slowly opens it and peaks inside. Virgil and Logan are curled up on the bed asleep, the movie almost over. Virgil is missing his shirt and hoodie. Seeing Virgil half naked is not helping Patton confidence in his dark strange son.

Virgil whimpers and mumbles in his sleep. “Lo... p-please...” he rocks a bit against Logan’s back.

And that really doesn't help. _'Ok calm down, they didn't he wouldn't, but the load movie and the lock door...'_

Virgil moans softly and kisses Logan’s neck, still asleep. He rocks a bit more. “L-Lo...”

Logan shivers _'PANIC'_ Patton moves and pulls Virgil out of bed. Virgil mumbles and huffs, reaching around sleepily for Logan.Patton drags Virgil out of Logan room and closes the door. Patton holds Virgil up. "VIRGIL"

Virgil grumbles and blinks. “Wha?” He looks around sleepily and sees an angry Patton in front of him. “What!? What happened!?”

"I don't know, how about you explain why you are half naked and humping Logan in his sleep."

Virgil’s eyes widen, and he looks down to see his shirt is still gone. He blushes and laughs nervously before backing up and sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. “Uh… heh... ya that- uh... might cause some concern...” he barely glances up at Patton before looking down again. “He started licking my neck because there was chocolate on it and he wouldn’t stop. He tried to move lower, but I stopped him. Then I tried to run to the bathroom and lock myself inside, but he just pinned me down...” he shakes his head. “We didn’t... do anything though... he asked me if I trusted him and I said no then he started crying and that was the end of that. He threw my shirt away somewhere in the middle of it all and I couldn’t find it.” He draws his knees up and hides his face. “I’m sorry...”

Patton shakes his head and knees down. "Why didn't you call me?" He asks softly.

“I thought I could handle it... but... it felt so good... and he wanted to give it to me so bad...” Virgil shakes and feels tears wet his arms. “But I couldn’t... I couldn’t let him... I love him too much... but I still want it!” He looks up at Patton, eye shadow blurred. “Why can’t I be strong enough for him!?”

"Oh, kiddo come here." Patton wraps his arms around him. "I get that it's tough I really do, and I believe you when you say you didn't let him do it. Which was strong, it took a bit, but you didn't do it and that's what counts." Virgil gasps and buries his face into Patton’s shirt. Patton rubs his back Virgil sighs and takes a deep breath. 

Nico comes out of Roman’s room, heading to the kitchen to get a snack when he sees Patton and Virgil sitting on the ground in the hall, Patton holding Virgil as he cries. He gives Patton a questioning glance. Patton tilts his head saying, _'You can go I got this'._ Nico nods and continues down the stairs. "Now kiddo I can't let you keep watching Logan."

Virgil nods. “I know.” He sniffs.

"I am very proud that you didn't let him do it. Remember that, it took a while, but you did become the bigger man."

Virgil laughs lightly. “It took you interrupting us... if you hadn’t knocked when you did...”

"So, you did lie to me"

Virgil’s heart tightens, and he squeezes his eyes shut. _‘Deceit. Deceit. Deceit. I didn’t lie. Patton knocking shocked me out of it- shut up and let him think what he thinks before he’s even more disappointed in you.’_ Virgil curls in on himself.

"Kiddo it's... alright in the end no harm was done." _'Except breaking my trust, not now'_ he thinks. He rubs his back.

“‘m sorry...”

"Come on let's get off the floor." Patton picks him up and stands. "Where would you like to go?"

Virgil grips his shoulders and looks around, lost. “I... don’t know... my... umm. My pants feel really uncomfortable right now...”

"Oh, how about we stop by your room, so you can change into something more comfortable. Then we can go to the relaxing room."

Virgil shakes his head. “No, it’ll just change into Logan’s room. Can we go to your room?”

"It will change into what makes you comfortable. If Logan's room doesn't make you comfortable it won't change to that."

Virgil closes his eyes.“I don’t want any more change... I just want things to be certain. I want Thomas to be able to keep doing what he loves. I want him to be able to keep his apartment. I want Logan to stop overworking. I want Roman to stop being a jerk. I want to stop being so needy.” Virgil gasps. “Why can’t things go back to normal!?”

Patton rocks Virgil back and forth. "Change will happen, that's life, but we can work on those problems. Even right now Roman has been given you two more space and respecting your guys privacy." Virgil nods and hides his face.

"We will get through this I promise. How about the common? My room is a mess right now." Virgil nods Patton walks downstairs and lays on the couch with Virgil sitting in his lap. Nico comes over and offers Patton a glass of water. "Thanks Nico, do you want anything kiddo?"

Virgil looks up at Nico. He opens his mouth then closes it and looks back down. Nico frowns lightly and looks at Patton. Patton doesn't know what to tell Nico. He doesn't know what Virgil would be ok with telling him. He massages Virgil head. "How are the designs coming?"

Nico looks down at Virgil and sighs. “Not good. Anything we come up with is too elaborate or not good enough... and we need Logan to help with startup costs. I’m beginning to doubt if new merch is the best option.”

"...what about a Patreon?"

Nico nods. “Most likely. If we can just make this month’s rent, we’ll have some time. I think Joan is over right now, so he and Thomas are talking and Nemo his helping him. Is it okay if I go in Logan’s room and grab the bill sheets?”

"Yeah, Logan fell asleep, so you should be good." Virgil looks up at Patton, scared. 

“Okay, thanks.” Nico grabs a napkin of cookies and a glass of milk before heading upstairs.

"It's going to be alright." Patton continues to massage Virgil head.

Virgil sighs and curls into him. “Night, Pat...”

"Night kiddo"


	19. What’s the Password?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, i felt like an idiot when I found out what the password was? I didn’t know, so my characters were just randomly guessing. Lesson learned, I am not a hacker, and Terra is a genius. -Space

Nico quietly opens Logan’s door. He sees Logan on the bed, sleeping, and goes over to his desk. He carefully picks Virgil’s shirt off of the computer and looks around for a printed copy of the bills. He sighs when he can’t find it and unplugs Logan’s computer and picks it up. He takes one more look at Logan’s messy room before he leaves and quietly closes the door. He goes down the hall and heads into Roman’s room. He sets the computer down on the ground and offers Roman a cookie Roman takes it. "Thanks flower, so what are we looking at?"

Nico smiles and sits down. He sets the glass of milk down in front of Roman and opens the laptop. “Uhh... Logan’s password?”

"I don't know, Logan would probably kill us for being on his computer. Try something long and smart."

Nico thinks a moment before he smirks. “Virgil.” He says as he types. He gets a wrong password message.

Nico sighs and drums his fingers on the computer. He types ‘Virgil’ in mores code.

He gets a wrong password message. "I don't think Logan password is 'Virgil'."

“Okay then... any ideas?”

Roman looks over "The hint says, 'Harder than it looks it's actually simple.' does that help?"

“2+2?”

"4, what does that have to do with anything?"

Nico sighs. “I meant as the password.” He stares at the screen.“How many tries do we get before it locks us out?”

"10 total we're on 8 now"

Nico groans. “Should we get Nemo?”

"Sure, I'm not smart enough to figure out Logan."

Nico closes the computer and stands up. They go to Nemo’s door and Nico knocks lightly. “Nemo?”

“Come in.” 

Nico opens the door and steps in. They see Nemo hunched over his desk, scribbles and crumbled up notes around him. “Nemo?”

Nemo looks up at them, eyes showing exhaustion. “Hey, what’s up?” He offers them a smile.

"We're trying to unlock Logan computer to get to the billing statements. Do you know his password?"

Nemo frowns. “You’re breaking into his computer?”

“Please Nemo?” Nico pleads. 

Nemo sighs and gets up from his desk. He leans against it a moment as blood rushes from his head from sitting too long. “Fine. I’ll try.” Nico hands him the laptop and Nemo moves some papers out of the way and sets it down. He opens it. “Harder than it looks, it’s actually simple.” He types one, two, three. Nemo hits enter.

Wrong password. 7 more tries.

Nemo sighs and rests his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands. “Did you look around his desk for the password?”

“I looked but didn’t find anything.” Nico says.

"What are we missing? This is Logan we are talking about. It's going to be long and smart like."

“It’s said harder than it looks, it’s actually quite simple.” Nemo gets up and starts pacing. “Astronomy?”

“Maybe?” Nico says. “What was his favorite constellation?”

"I don't remember." Roman shrugs.

“Canis Major.” Nemo says. “But this is Logan. He won’t make his password like everyone else. It’s not going to be his favorite thing-“ curiosity overtakes him and he types Sherlock.

Wrong password 6 more tries.

Nemo sits down and leans his back against his desk, feeling discouraged. Nico kneels down and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Guys, do we have to do this right now?” Nemo asks.

"Joan is here and we don't know what bills Thomas needs to pay." 

Nemo’s shoulders slump. “I know! But I’m not logic!” He shouts, exasperated.

"How about we take a break. You look like you could need it."

“Deceit.” Nemo suddenly says. Nico looks alarmed.

"What?" Roman looks at Nemo.

Nemo looks up and blinks. “What?”

“Nemo?” Nico questions.

"You just said Deceit." 

“I- What!?”Nemo stands up and looks around his room. He looks back at his desk and the computer. “We can’t help Thomas. Logan is down, but Joan can. Let’s just let them work it out.” He walks out of his room. Nico looks at Roman, unsure.

"Let's keep an eye on him." Roman follows Nemo. Nico goes with Roman and closes Nemo’s door. Nemo heads into Patton’s room. He kneels down by the shattered glass, carefully picking a piece up. Roman looks at Patton open closet. "What are these?" Roman points at the bottles.

Nemo looks up, shocked and sad. “Pattonnnn!” He groans and goes over, picking one up. Nico comes up behind them. 

“Bottled emotions.” Nemo says.

"Oh" Roman picks up a purple one. "I wonder what emotions he's bottling." 

“Fear. Lots of it.” Nemo traces the shelf. 

“From what?” Nico asks. 

“Nightmares.” Nemo replies.

"Has he told you what they are about?" Roman puts the bottle back.

“Yes.” Nemo looks down at the purple bottle still in his hand, running his thumb over it.

"So, what's scaring our little puff ball that would cause him to do this?" he points back at the bottles.

Nemo stays silent. _‘Malice is going to take him. Malice is going to take him. I have to protect him.’_

Nico’s eyes widen, overhearing his thoughts. “What does... that have to do with his nightmares?” Nemo looks at Nico sadly. “O-oh.” Nemo looks away. “They’re just nightmares though... right?” Nico offers. 

Nemo sighs. “There was a dark side... a younger one, Terror I believe. He was young when I left... the other started teaching him how to manipulate nightmares... they started him on Virgil since he was the easiest to convince at the time. Then Virgil left, and they tried to use his ability on me, but being Deceit at the time I easily escaped the nightmares and woke up.”

"You think Terror is trying to scare Patton?" Roman looks concern Nemo nods.

Nico looks scared. “Isn’t bottling his emotions what released Depression?” He points to the bottles in the closet.

"What are his nightmares exactly?"

Nemo goes to Patton’s bed and sits on the edge. He’s still holding a shard of broken glass. “Depression. Deceit.” He pauses. “Malice.” He lays down analyzes the reflective glass. “He said Depression calls him dad while Malice... is making advances on him.”

"If this is cause by Terror then it looks like he trying to put Patton on edge, but why? Wouldn't that make him more alert?"

“He said Deceit was saying he was going to fail... that they all were going to escape...”

"Patton is like the gatekeeper if they want out, they have to get pass him, but again why put him on alert? Wouldn't it be easier to make him believe that he was safe?"

Nemo thinks. “Patton’s... the only one... who... hasn’t reached his limit...”

"Yeah he did, remember he fell into a coma for being too imbalance."

Nemo shoots up off the bed. “Roman!” Nico looks even more scared.

"What? Sorry" 

“No! That’s it! That’s why they’re trying to put him on edge! If he falls into a coma there’s no gate keeper!”

"That makes sense but if that is the case then why didn't Malice come out the first time that it happened? That whole week he was out was quiet."

Nemo nods. “I don’t know...” Nico pulls his hood up.

"What are we going to do? We need to fix Logan, and help Patton before whatever their plan is works."

“I... don’t know. I don’t know what to do. Every time we try to do something, it fails. Every time we think we’ve solved something, there’s always more.” Nemo sits down on the ground and leans his head back against the mattress. “It’s hopeless...”

Nico looks up before slowly walking over to Nemo and sitting down beside him, pulling him into a hug. “Don’t get apathetic. Depression feeds off apathy.”

Nemo doesn’t move away from him nor lean on him. “Then what am I supposed to do? I’m tired of feeling...”

“Falsehood.”

“Truthhood.”

Roman sits down. "Your stress, being Logan isn't easy." He chuckles. "How about we go to the relaxing room?"

Nemo sighs. “Fine.” Nico gives him a squeeze before standing up and offering him a hand. Nemo takes it and follows him out of Patton’s room. Roman moves over to the relaxing room and holds the door open for them. Roman moves over to the relaxing room and holds the door open for them.

Nemo steps in and the room changes to a mountain cliff overlooking a sunset. He takes a deep breath as the evening breeze flows through his feathers. _‘Fake. Like everything else. JUST SHUT UP! Why? Can’t handle it? Can’t handle the responsibility? You’re weak. I’m weak... Good boy...’_

Nico looks at Nemo. “You okay?” Nemo snaps out of his daze and goes to the cliff, sitting down and letting his legs dangle.

"It's pretty Nemo." Roman sits next to him. "How about later we go flying again." Nemo nods, curling his wings around himself and huddling inside them. Nico sits on Nemo’s other side and gently combs through the ruffled and twisted feathers. Nemo sighs and closes his eyes. 

“When was the last time you washed and brushes these?” Nico asks.

“Too long...” Nemo mumbles.

"Here let me and Nico fix your wings. I'll take the left and you take the right." Roman starts grooming Nemo left wing. Nemo draws his legs up and leans forward, eyes still closed. Nico stretches out Nemo’s right wing and works from the bottom up.

"Let us know if you want us to stop." 

“You’re... okay...” Nemo winces and throws his head back when Roman pulls a bit too hard on a feather. “Ah, just... don’t do that.” He leans forward again.

"Sorry I'll be careful." Roman goes softer following Nico lead.

Nemo starts swaying. Nico pauses and lays him down away from the edge on his stomach. “You can sleep. We’ll bring you to bed.” He goes back to grooming Nemo’s wing. Nemo nods but still stubbornly tries to blink away sleep.Roman hums a song for Nemo.Nemo sighs and relaxes. His eyes start sliding closed before he picks up his head to wake up. Nico joins in Roman’s song. 

Nemo lays his head back down on the soft grass. He sighs and breathes in the sweet smell before he’s out. “Thank you...” he mumbles. Roman smiles and continues to groom him.

Nico works through a knot of feathers as Nemo purrs and rubs his face against the grass. “So... what do we do?” Nico asks Roman as he works.

Roman sighs "Rest for now. Logan first, I can give Patton the rest of my sleep sand, so he can't dream. It will give us time. We focus on making sure Thomas doesn't go homeless." 

Nico nods. “He won’t. We’ll make sure. I think Joan is leaving, and Thomas needs sleep. However, I don’t like the idea of the dark sides having so much influence...” he pets Nemo’s freshly detangled feathers. “Would staying up and keeping guard do anything?”

"Just makes us tired and hurt us more. We can't let Terror’s... terror keep us from sleeping." 

“Maybe...”

"We got this" Roman gives him a warm smile. "They can't beat us." Roman pets Nemo now groom wing. Nemo sighs. 

Nico smiles. “I know.” _‘No, you don’t.’_ “Let’s get him to bed.” He gestures to Nemo.

Roman nods and picks Nemo up. "Oh, he's heavy."

Nico laughs. “And that’s why you’re carrying him.” Nemo’s wings limply sway as Roman walks. Nico opens the door to Nemo’s room and steps aside for Roman to enter.

Roman puts him to bed and covers him in his snake blanket. "Let go check on Patton. Let's just get him to sleep." Nemo pulls it up to his chin happily. 

Nico nods and grabs Logan’s computer off of Nemo’s desk. “Okay. Let me put this in your room and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Roman nods and heads downstairs finding Virgil sleeping in Patton lap on the couch. Patton petting Virgil hair. "Hey Pat" 

"Hey Ro"

"Why is Virgil shirtless?" 

"Don't ask" Roman slowly nod. Nico comes downstairs.

"What can I do for you two?" Patton asked with a smile. 

Roman looks at Nico. "We would like for you to sleep." Patton smile falls a little.

“We know you’ve been having nightmares, so Roman wanted to offer you some sleeping sand? You won’t dream, but you’ll get a good rest.” Nico says.

"Oh, ok I guess that will work." Roman gives Patton a smile. 

"You will be fine Patton." He pulls out the bag. "Are you ready?" 

Patton leans down on the couch. He takes a deep breath. "Ok I'm ready." Roman nods and sprinkle it on Patton who quickly falls asleep.

Nico smiles. “How long will it last?”

"I put 8 hours on. He could use it. Come on let’s go to bed." Roman starts heading to his room. Nico starts after him and takes his hand as they walk. Roman smiles and swing his arm. "You did great today." He kisses him on the cheek then closes his door.

Nico chuckles. “So, did you.” He smiles at him. “You know... our anniversary is coming up soon...”

"Well someone is excited I wouldn't say soon." He pulls him onto the bed.

Nico giggles. “What? Is two months too soon to start planning?”

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's just sleep, we will have time to plan our love later." Roman spoons Nico.

Nico sighs contently. “I love you...”

"I love you too." 


	20. Not in the Right Mind

Logan wakes up the next morning alone and hungry. He gets up and leaves his room. After slamming into his door. He giggles and goes down the stairs. He goes straight to the kitchen and picks up a jar of crofters. He doesn't even grab a spoon as he starts spoon it into his mouth with his hands.

Nemo wakes in his room, huddled up under his knitted snake blanket that Patton made him. He sighs. It’s weird not waking up next to Patton. Wait- “PATTON!” He leaps out of bed and checks Patton’s room. Seeing he’s not there, he heads downstairs and finds Patton and a shirtless Virgil asleep on the couch. Nemo is confused, and his mind starts racing when he hears a noise from the kitchen. He goes over and finds Logan eating a jar of Crofters by hand, getting it all over the floor and his face. “Logan?”

"oh yaaaa Nemo ya Fish, how are ya?" Logan sticks his hand on his mouth.

Nemo makes a hesitant face. “Fine? You?”

"I'm gooood I love Crofters"

“I can see that... would you like a spoon?”

"I'm goood"

_‘I can’t deal with this right now. I need to work. I need to find the pass- wait.’_ “Hey, Logan? What’s your computer’s password?” Nemo asks.

Logan giggles "It's simple"

“Yes, it is... can you tell me what it is?” Nemo smiles.

"It's simple"

Nemo’s eyes widen, and he smacks his forehead. “Yes. Yes, it is. Good job, Lo.”

Logan giggles "No one guess it."

Nemo smirks. “Yup. You’re the only one. You deserve another Crofters for that one. Just keep it in the kitchen.” _‘Where it’s easier to clean up...’_ He sets a pit if coffee.

Logan finish the glass jar and throws it behind him. It breaks and Logan face lights up. "OPPA!"

Nemo looks horrified. “NEW PLAN! I WILL GET YOU CROFTERS WHILE YOU SIT DOWN!” Nemo grabs a plastic bowl and a jar of crofters. He grabs a spoon and scoops the jam into the bowl as quickly as possible. _‘Maybe if he gets a stomach ache, he’ll be easier to handle?’_

Logan giggles "Okie dokie" Logan jumps onto the counter. Nemo hands the bowl to Logan with a spoon. Logan takes it and starts eating it with childlike Joy.

Nemo snaps his fingers and gloves appear on his hands. He grabs a broom and starts sweeping the shards of glass up. “Don’t come over here, okay?” Logan nods Nemo finishes cleaning up the glass. He examines the area once more before pulling off the gloves and throwing them away.

"I think I won the debate."

Nemo raises a brow at him. “How so?”

"You didn't prove my points wrong."

Nemo sighs and leans on the counter. “Yeah... I didn’t do a very good job, did I?”

Logan waves him off. "Ya were facing a master. I was pulling things out of my buttocks. I know that I fuck up. I'm just stubborn. Don't know how to ask for help." He giggles "How can I? It's my job, only I know how to do ma job."

Nemo bites his lip and looks down. _‘How does Logic not know how to ask for help?’_ “Yeah...”

"You try being the whole brain and tell me ya not stressed out. I plan everything every day. Lots of wirk. No rest, need to stay alert so I don't miss anything."

Nemo sighs. “I tried. For about three hours. I nearly maxed out again... I don’t know how you do it...”

"Years of practiless this year just more stress than use. I'll wirk it out."

“Ya, well maybe we’re supposed to help you.” Logan shrugs

"I think I'm ready to try if y'all are."

_‘Try what?’_ “You and I are the only ones awake.”

"Not now, but I'm uh ready to accept thy help."

Nemo smiles. “Sounds good.” He pours himself a cup of coffee. “What sounds good for breakfast?”

"Crofters" he finishes his bowl. Nemo sighs. “You’re going to get a belly ache if you eat much more.”

"I donna care."

“You will when you get one and Virgil will kill me if you do.” Logan giggles at the mention of Virgil.

Nemo smiles. “What’s so funny?”

"I tried to fuck Virgil."

Nemo spins around. “You WHAT!?”

Logan laughs "he wouldn't let me, he said I wasn't in my right mind." He giggles "I only have one mind."

Nemo sighs in relief. “Good.” He looks up and smirks. “Actually... you have two brains...”

Logan gasps "I doooo?"

Nemo laughs. “You have the left brain and the right brain.” He gently knocks Logan’s head.

Logan giggles "So I was on my left brain and that's why I can't fuck Virgil."

Nemo groans. “No. Okay, how about this. Did you like it?”

Logan thinks for a minute. "No"

“Exactly. That’s why Virgil didn’t let you. He knew you didn’t like it, and he doesn’t want you to do anything you don’t like.”

"But I like Virgil and Virgil likes it, so I do it for him."

Nemo shakes his head. “He feels sad when you do it for him even when you don’t like it. It’s supposed to be where both people involved like it. If one isn’t enjoying it, it’s not healthy.”

Logan pouts "But he wants me!"

Nemo puts his hands on Logan’s shoulders and turns Logan to look him in the eyes. “Yes. He does. But he loves you more than that.”

Logan pouts more "Why can't I be normal?"

“What's fun is normal?” Nemo smiles at him.

"Giving Virgil what he wants"

Nemo sighs and bows his head. “Do you know what Virgil wants?” He looks up at Logan. Logan nods “What is it?”

"He wants me to be happy."

“Exactly.”

"But if I don't want sex and he does how do we find a way where both are happy and not sacrificing the others want?"

Nemo bites his lip. “That’s not for me to discuss. That’s for you and him. But what I will say is do some research. Make a list of things you like and things you don’t. Ask Virgil to do the same. Then compare the two and see what you have in common.”

Logan nods "Ok I can do that."

Virgil groans on the couch. He slowly sits up and shivers, wrapping his arms around himself. He finds Patton lying next to him on the couch in the commons. ‘ _Where’s my shirt!? What happened!?’_

Logan turns around and sees Virgil. "VIRGIL!" He yells loving.

Virgil jumps and falls off the couch. “Omph.” He sits up and sees Logan, jam smeared all over his face and hands when last night’s events come back to memory. “Uh- hey, Lo...” He slowly stands up and grabs a blanket, wrapping it around himself and feeling self-conscious. Nemo gives him a reassuring smile as he comes closer.

"You’re so pretty"

Virgil blushes. “Lo, please...”

Logan giggles "Why were you on the couch? What was wrong with ma bed?"

“Uh... Patton came and got me.” Virgil keeps his distance from Logan.

"Brothers ruin everything." He crosses his arms and pouts. 

Virgil laughs. _‘Oh my gosh. Why is he so cute!? LOGAN STOP MAKING THIS SO DIFFICULT!’_ “You’re cute when you pout.” He slaps a hand over his mouth. Nemo raises a brow at Virgil. Virgil gives him an _‘I know’_ look. Logan giggles

Nemo sighs. “Virgil, what would you like for breakfast?”

“Umm, I’m not sure. Anything sounds good.” _‘Logan. I want Logan for breakf- VIRGIL SHUT THE FUCK UP!’_ Nemo gives him one last look before turning his back and heading into the mud room.

"Can my man give me a hug?" Logan gives grabby hands.

Virgil hesitates. _‘It’s just a hug...’_ he steps forward and extends his arms. _‘A half-naked hug._ ’ He thinks as he feels cold hit his skin when the blanket leaves him. Logan gives him a squeeze and holds him tight. Virgil sighs and relaxes. “I love you.”

"I love you too" Nemo comes back out and subtly watches them to make sure they’re just hugging as he starts on breakfast. "Do you want me?" Logan whispers.

Virgil shivers and his heart picks up speed. “Y-yes.” He admits.

"You want me to give it to you?"

Virgil breathes faster. “No. Not here. Not right now.”

"If we were in my room?"

“Breakfast will be ready soon. You guys okay?” Nemo calls behind his back.

"We’re ok, just huggin" Logan calls out. "After breakfast?" he whispers back.

Nemo glares. Virgil catches Nemo’s glare from under his bangs. “Later.” He moves away from Logan.

Logan looks at Virgil he grabs Virgil shoulders. "Do. you. want. me?" Virgil lets out a gasp. 

Nemo turns around. “Logan...” he says in a warning tone. “Let Virgil go, or you won’t see him for the rest of the day.” Logan lets go of Virgil and storms upstairs. Virgil shivers and pulls his blanket closer to himself. He looks back at Nemo. “You okay?” Nemo asks. 

Virgil nods. “Should I?” He nods upstairs. 

Nemo shakes his head. “He’s trying to get you alone. I’ll go get him when breakfast is ready.” Virgil nods and sits down on a bar stool, unable to help but think about what Logan might have done to him.

Nemo finishes with breakfast. “I’ll go get Logan, you go get Roman and Nico.” He looks at Virgil and offers him a smile. “You know... no one’s stopping you from getting a new shirt.” 

Virgil blushes and nods. He hurries upstairs to his room and slips on a shirt before knocking on Roman’s door. “Hey. Breakfast is ready.” He calls quietly. 

Nemo goes to Logan’s door and knocks. "Go away" Logan calls out.

“Logan breakfast is ready. I’ll make you a Crofters shake if you come out.”

"I'm not hungry"

“Logan. Please.” Silence “What do you want?”

"Nothing"

“No. What do you want?” Nemo tries again. Virgil comes down the hall and looks at him curiously.

"I don't know just leave me alone." 

“Fine.” Nemo steps away from the door and winks at Virgil. 

Virgil nods back and waits a moment before knocking on Logan’s door. “Lo?” He calls softly.

"Just leave me alone." 

“Lo, love...” Virgil leans on the door. “Can I come in, please?” Nemo gives him a glare.

"You just want to use me." 

“No, I don’t. I never did. That’s why I kept pushing you away. Please, Logan. I love you and I would never intentionally hurt you!” Virgil squeezes his eyes shut and fights back tears.

"You just said you want me." Logan cries on the other side of the door.

Virgil leans his head against the door. “I... do. But I’m not going to. Not unless you want it too and you don’t so, I’m not going to take it. Please, Lo...” he tries, heartbreaking at hearing Logan cry. He gets no response. “Logan I’m coming in.” Virgil tries the door. Nemo gives him a warning look. Virgil opens it and steps in. Nemo stays outside but keeps an eye on Virgil. Logan is knees up on his bed crying into his arms. Virgil carefully makes his way over to him. “Hey, hug?”

"No"

Virgil frowns and sits on the edge of the bed. He sighs and closes his eyes. “I’m sorry... when I said that... I didn’t mean it like that...”

"Then what did you mean? I'm so confused you want me, but you don't. You say one thing, but it means another. You beg for more you beg for me to stop. What do you want from me?"

“I want you to be happy. I want you to be comfortable and safe. Yet at the same time I want you to control me- but I can’t let you if you can’t control yourself and set healthy boundaries for yourself.” Nemo watches a while longer before closing the door and heading downstairs, trusting nothing will happen.

Logan wipes his eyes with his hand. "I'm not in my right mind?" Virgil shakes his head. Logan sighs and buries his head. Virgil reaches out to him. "If I'm being honest, I don't want you, like in that sense. I like you a lot, but I don't know if I can keep going, upset that I can't make you happy."

“I know...” Virgil slowly picks up Logan’s hand, giving him opportunity to pull it away if he needs. “We need to figure this out...” Logan nods and squeeze his hand. “Maybe we should... just stop. No more teasing... no more grinding... no more necking...” Virgil looks sad.

"I would like that..." he mumbles.

Virgil closes his eyes and gives a curt nod. “Okay. Well. Breakfast is ready and I’m hungry. What about you?” He hops off the bed and smiles.

"I ate two jars of crofters..."

Virgil sighs. “And _who_ allowed you to do so?”

"Nemo" Virgil growls. "I'm going to lay down now." 

“Okay. I’ll be back soon.” Virgil lets go of his hand. He spies his hoodie on the ground and hands it to Logan. “Here. Take care of this for me while I’m gone?” Logan cuddles the jacket and takes in the lavender smell. He curls up in the bed. Virgil leaves Logan’s room and quietly closes the door. He heads downstairs and finds everyone already eating. 

Nemo looks up. “Everything okay?”

“Well, I’ll be happy when he’s back to normal.” Virgil sits down next to Logan’s empty spot.

Roman looks up. "What's wrong with Logan?"

“He short circuited.” Virgil answers, taking a bite.

Nico takes a sip of his tea before looking down at it weird. “I think I forgot sugar...” he stands up and takes his mug with him.

"Oh" Roman shakes his head. "Should have figured" he mumbles to himself. 

Nemo looks over at Patton. “How are you feeling?”

"Rested" Nemo’s nods and gives Roman and thankful look. Roman smiles and nods back. "So where is Logan?" Nico comes back with his tea.

“In his room trying to rest. He has a belly ache because SOMEONE let him eat TWO WHOLE JARS OF CROFTERS!” Virgil glares at Nemo. 

Nemo holds his hands up in defense. “HE THREW THE FIRST JAR! I HAD TO KEEP HIM OCCUPIED WHILE I CLEANED THE GLASS UP!”

Roman laughs "He threw it?" Virgil still glares at Nemo. 

“More like yeeted it for Viva La Revolution.” Nemo says, ignoring Virgil.

Roman snorts Nico laughs and searches up the Les Mes soundtrack. “DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING!?”

“SINGING THE SONG OF ANGRY MEN!” Nemo sings along.

“IT IS THE MUSIC OF A PEOPLE WHO WILL NOT BE SLAVES AGAIN!” Nico sings, Virgil groans,Patton laughs.

Roman adds “WHEN THE BEATING OF YOUR HEART ECHOES THE BEATING OF THE DRUMS THERE IS A LIFE ABOUT TO START WHEN TOMORROW COMES!”

“WILL YOU JOIN IN OUR CRUSADE!? WHO WILL BE STONG AND STAND WITH ME!?”

“SHUT UP! LOGAN IS TRYING TO SLEEP!” Virgil shouts.

Patton laughs "Alright calm down my soldiers."

Nico raises a brow at Virgil. “Someone doesn’t enjoy the _classics_.” he turns the music on his phone off.

"Alright enough of that. Let's just eat our breakfast." Patton says

Nemo snaps his fingers. “Oh! I have something to show you two after breakfast!” He says excitedly, looking at Roman and Nico.

"Oh, what is it?" Patton asks with curiosity.

_‘Shoot.’_ “Joan and Thomas talked last night, so I have some ideas I wanted to talk over with Roman and Nico.” Nemo replies.

"Oh, can I know too?"

“We have to talk the details out, then we’ll share it.” Nemo nods to Virgil.

Patton looks around "I feel like your hiding something from me."

Nemo looks at Nico. “It’s fine. Patton gave me permission.”

Nemo sighs. “We were trying to guess Logan’s password last night, so we could look at the bills.”

Virgil chokes. “You WHAT!?”

"You figure out the password!?" Roman ignores Virgil.

“Logan told me. He told us on the lock screen.” Nemo laughs. “He’s so clever!”

“What is it?” Nico asks excitedly.

“It’s simple.”

“Yeah, we know that but _what’s_ simple?” Nico asks exasperated.

Nemo smiles. “Simple.”

Roman thinks for a second "O MY WALT DISNEY" Nemo laughs. "IT WAS ACTUALLY SIMPLE" 

Virgil smirks. _‘My boyfriend is so smart.’_

Nico snorts. “And how long did we spend on it!?”

“Too long. I almost lost my mind.” Nemo says, still smiling.

Roman stands up "I’M A FOOL IT WAS SIMPLE WORD PLAY!"

Nico laughs loudly. “It’s okay, love!” He smirks.

"WORD PLAY!"

“We heard you!” Virgil shouts.

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Logan yells from upstairs. Nemo winces. Nico buries himself into his cloak. 

Virgil raises a brow at them. “Told you.”

"SORRY LO" Roman yells back as he sits down. 

"I"M TRYING TO FIND MY MIND" Logan door slams. Nico looks up the stairs, disturbed. 

Nemo sighs. “I informed him he has a left brain and a right brain. Virgil said he wasn’t in his right mind so apparently he took that literally.”

"Logan does have a hard time with metaphors." Patton added. "I'll go check on him." Patton gets up and heads upstairs.

Virgil watches him, debating whether or not to go with him. “No.” Nemo says. 

“Fine.” Virgil huffs.

Patton knocks on Logan door. "Logan? I'm coming in." Patton opens the door to a trash room. "Logan what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find my mind, so things will go back to normal." Patton walks up him.

"You can find your mind if you go to sleep." 

"How does that help?"

"Your mind just took a vacation and if you sleep it will come back to you" Patton moves him to his bed. He hands him Virgil jacket. "Just take a nap ok?"

Logan nods "Ok Patton" Patton tucks him in and leaves. He goes back downstairs.

Virgil looks up. "How is he?"

"He's fine I got him to take a nap. Hopeful he will have found his mind when he wakes up." Patton giggles.

Nemo laughs. "Sounds good." He starts cleaning up.

"You want help their love?" Patton picks up some of the plates.

"Sure. Thanks, honeybee." He kisses his cheek Patton giggles.

Nico finishes and brings his and Roman's plates over to the sink. "So, what's the plan for the day?"

"Work on seeing how much we need to make it this month and figuring out ways to get it." Nico replies when he comes back.

"Sounds good. I'll keep an eye on Logan in case he wakes up still loopy."

"Sounds good Pat" Roman nods

Virgil finishes up. “I’ll be in my room.” He says before sinking out. 

Nemo sighs. “Come on.” He says to Roman and Nico.

Roman follows Nemo and Patton heads up to Logan room.Nemo leads them to Roman’s room. He holds the door as Nico and Roman walk through before going to Roman’s desk and opening it. He types ‘simple’.The computer unlocks. "Good job now let’s get those bills pay!" Roman smiles and sits on his bed.

Nemo feels a hint of satisfaction as he looks through the folders on the home screen. He finds one labeled ‘Bills’ and clicks on it. “Okay. Here we go.”


	21. Compromise

A few hour later Logan wakes up with a groan. He sits up and blinks. Patton looks up from his phone. "Logan did you find your mind?"

Logan looks at Patton with a confused expression. "What do you mean?" 

Patton smiles "Nice to have you back to your senses." Logan continues to look at him. "You short circuit"

Logan nods in understanding. "I see"

"What do you remember?"

"Not much" Logan thinks for a minute before he remembers something. He covers his mouth in horror. 

Patton frowns "What's wrong?" 

"I... I... Virgil..." Patton moves over and rubs his back.   
  


"Deep breaths Lo use your words."

Logan takes a deep breath. "I think I had sex with Virgil..." 

Patton continues to rub Logan back. "No, you didn't, you tried but Virgil wouldn't let you." 

"My memory is foggy I'm not sure what happened, but I was differently being sexual with him." 

"Do you want to be?"

"No! I love him, but I hate sex." 

"So why do you keep trying to give it to him?" 

Logan freezes he sighs "I'm just trying to make him happy." He mumbles.

"Lo, you need to stop with that. I get it you want Virgil to be happy. You know that he likes sex, so you keep trying to give it to him." Patton shakes his head. "But you don't like it, so Virgil won't let you. Virgil is more upset that you keep doing this than if you just stop trying."

"But Patton-"

"Do you want to suck is dick?"

"No"

"Do you want to have him suck yours?" 

"No" 

"Do you want him anywhere near your dick?"

"No"

"Do you want to go near his dick?"

"NO"

"Do you want him being sexual with you?" 

"NO, I DON'T, I'M ACE PATTON!" Logan yells.

"Then stop upsetting yourself." Patton looks at him with determination. "Talk to him" 

"Patton I can't."

"Why not?"

"I want to give him something."

"Your love Logan. That's all he needs. He doesn't need you sucking on his neck and he certainly doesn't want to suck yours if it upsets you. He loves you, not what you can do for him." 

Logan looks down in defeat. "What if that's not enough? What if he gets bored with me?"

"Then that's his loss. It's not your responsibility to be what he wants. Only be who you want to be. Now I know for a fact you don't have to worry about that. Virgil loves you and will never hurt you. Sex can be a beautiful thing for a couple. True sex is built off love, trust, and must be wanted by both partners. Otherwise it's not sex, it's rape. You love each other, you trust each other but you don't want it and that's a big red flag. You don't need it, don't do it."

Logan nods he rubs his head. "Everything has just been stressful. Everyone is on edge I just wanted to save him from that. A few minutes were he did have to worry about anything."

"You can do that without making yourself upset. Talk. To. Him." Patton looks at him in the eyes.

Logan nods "Ok...ok I will."

Patton rubs his back. "Good to have you back Logan. You're do the right thing." 

"Thank you, Patton. You're always here to give me a Pat on the back" he smirks at Patton.

Patton beams "You made a dad joke!" He squeals. He puts a hand on his forehead. "Are you sure to feel alright?"

Logan laughs and brushes Patton off. "I'm fine" Logan stands up. "I'm ready. To talk to Virgil, to ask for help." He smiles at Patton.

Patton smiles back. "Go get him tiger." Logan moves to Virgil room. He knocks on the door.

Virgil looks up. "Come in?"

Logan walks in a close the door behind him. He picks at the zipper of Virgil jacket that he just realized that he was wearing. _'When did I? Nevermind'_ he clears his throat. "We have a lot to talk about." He stands straight.

Virgil looks at him and sighs in relief. "You're back." he smiles at him. He looks at Logan wearing his hoodie and gets an idea.

"Yes I'm 'back' in the sense that I 'got my mind back'. As I technically never left."

Virgil chuckles _'There's my Logan.'_ He stands, walking over and wrapping Logan in a hug. "I missed you..." he whispers, closing his eyes.

Logan blushes and hugs him back. "Virgil, I want to apologize. I seem to have made advances on you that you didn't like. I'm not sure on what my memory is a little fuzzy."

Virgil nods, hiding his face. "It's okay. Nothing happened, so don't worry about it." he rubs his back.

Logan takes a deep breath "Virgil I can't keep being sexual with you..."

_'I did like it... A bit... But he doesn't so I can't say that...'_ Virgil thinks, feeling conflicted. Virgil nods. "I know..." he says sadly. "It's not healthy for you..."

"Can we sit down?"

"Yeah." he lets Logan go and sits on the edge of his bed.

Logan moves to the bed and sits down side by side. "First thing, do you want me for more than sexual pleasure? Be honest with me."

Virgil grips his hand. “Yes. I love you, Logan. I love you so much. But my body... gets excited sometimes.”

Logan nods "You can't help that. Even my body gets work up I just don't have the desire to act on it."

Virgil nods and closes his eyes. “Just- when we do it, you’re uncomfortable. Whereas I just desire it. I’d rather you be comfortable then ‘satisfy’ my desire.” He makes finger quotes before drawing his knees up.

Logan rubs his back. "I understand that now and that's why I can't keep trying to get it to you. It's just been too stressful on the both of us."

Virgil buries his face into his knees. “Yeah, let’s just not do anything and I’ll be fine.” He holds up an okay sign.

"Virgil, I feel like you’re still not happy about this."

"I'm fine." _'I don't know how to feel. I want to protect him. I want to make him feel safe...'_

"You can kiss me, that hasn't changed, but only the face and lips. I will like to stay off the neck."

Virgil makes a small nod. "I can do that." _'I can do this for him. It's like it was before. Before was nice. Before wasn't messy. Before what?'_ "Maybe my room isn't the best place to have this conversation..." he says, feeling himself breath faster. _'He's right. We can't keep going like this... But what would have happened if I had let him...? Repercussions, Virgil. That's what. You could have lost him too. No. I'll restrain myself. I can't lose him. I need him. Sacrificing our relationship for the sake of pleasure isn't worth it.'_

Logan nods “Let's go to my room then.” Logan stands up and stretches is hand out towards Virgil giving him a warm smile. Virgil smiles back and takes Logan's hand, feeling himself become grounded again. The warmth and love the gesture holds is all he needs. He slides off the bed and walks with Logan down the hall. Logan takes him to his room and sits on his bed. He pulls Virgil into his lap and wraps his arms around him holding him gently. "You can keep sleeping with me, but if I start going on you in my sleep you wake me immediately." Logan rubs his arm and kisses his cheek.

Virgil closes his eyes. He doesn't lean into Logan or pull away from him. He starts breathing faster _. 'I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him. I don't want to tell him to stop. But I'm scared that he's uncomfortable and won't tell me. Is he going to leave me again? I can't lose him! I'll do anything I just don't want to lose him! I can't- I can't lose him! I love him so why can't I just stop wanting him? Do I even want him!? WHAT DO I WANT!?’_ "I'm sorry!" he chokes out. "I'm sorry I can't make up my mind. I'm sorry I make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry I struggle with limits. I'm sorry I'm not who you need me to be. I just don't want to lose you again!" he buries his face into Logan's chest and cries. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop you sooner. I'm sorry I humped you in my sleep. I'm sorry I lied to Patton. I'm sorry. I'm sorry- I'm sorry I don't know what I want! I don't even know what you want!" he starts hyperventilating.

Logan holds him tight. "Shh breath" he rubs his back. "We will work this out, breath with me."

Virgil shakes and gasps in short breaths. He tries to follow Logan's instructions, but his mind is spinning, and every breath just makes it worse. _'Need... To lay down...'_ he thinks.

Like as if Logan read his mind Logan lays back pulling Virgil with him. Virgil lays on top of Logan as he continues to rub Virgil back. "Let's keep breathing you’re doing great"

Virgil's breaths slowly, very slowly, become deeper. His held slows a bit in its frantic race for answers and his mouth feels numb from breathing through it and saying things he can't even recall at the moment. " 'm sorry..." he grips his hoodie that Logan is still wearing and hides his face. "I'm not as strong as you thought I was..."

Logan continues to hold him. "You are everything I want. You worry that you make me uncomfortable, but in reality, you make me more comfortable than with anyone else. You make me comfortable enough to be myself. Comfortable enough let someone hold me and for me to hold someone else. Comfortable enough to kiss you." Logan kisses his head for good measure. Virgil smiles and sniffles. "You are everything I ever wanted and more. You put my feeling first, so I wouldn't do something I don't like. Your patient and understanding. You are strong enough in my book and I'm never leaving you." Virgil wraps his arms around Logan and takes deep breaths, Logan's words calming him, though he's still trembling slightly. "I know that this has been a struggle, but I'm so proud of you for stopping even when you don't want to. I didn't communicate with you and that is my fault. I'm sorry that I lied and kept secrets from you. I promise no more lying no more secrets. If we are going to make this work, I need to be honest with you."

Virgil squeezes his eyes shut. "Speaking of lies... When I talked with Patton, he said he was proud of me too... And then... I said... If he hasn't knocked... Things might not have gone the same. And then he said... I lied to him... And... While we were..." he hesitates. "I heard Deceit. I heard him in my mind. Telling me I didn't love you because I couldn't lay down my selfishness... Telling me-" he cuts himself off. "Anyways, ya, I heard Deceit. And Nemo seemed off too...."

"We will have a family meeting about _that_ later. Let's just focus on us. Is there anything I can do for you that keeps to my boundaries but helps you?"

Virgil sighs. "I..." he stays silent a moment. He crosses his legs. "No."

"Virgil please, I don't want our relationship to only be about making me happy. I love you too there has to be something I can do for you."

Virgil lets out a nervous laugh. “It’s- uhh... kind of embarrassing...” he hides his face against Logan.

"Virgil you can trust me."

Virgil sighs. “Okay- so... you remember how I had to pee that one time?” He says, muffled against Logan.

"Yes, but I thought we weren't going to tease each other anymore?"

“Ya, no that- okay. Let me try again. Or- I don’t know.” Virgil groans. “I did research and apparently it’s actually a real thing where one person keeps the other from going to the bathroom and makes them drink a bunch of water till, they’re desperate. They don’t even have to touch each other or frankly be in the same room to do it...” He sighs. “There. I said it.” He tries to hide even more.

"Ok but what do you want me to do?"

“You don’t... have to do it... if you don’t want... just... keep me from going to the bathroom? Make me drink a bunch of water and stuff...” Virgil blushes heavily. “But seriously. Let’s uhh... not do it right away. Just- um. Something to think about... and we don’t have to do it either... Remind me how much I have to pee...” he mumbles.

Logan chuckles "If that will make you happy then I'll gladly help any way I can. I love you" he kisses his head again.

Virgil blushes even more. “I love you too...” he relaxes a bit against Logan and sighs.

"You are everything to me and I would go to Mars and back to make you happy. Heck I would go through a black hole if would mean making you happy. You are my galaxy" he cups his chin and move his head up, so he can look at him in the eye. "And I could stare into your beautiful brown eyes till I go blind."

Virgil smiles, small tears of joy blurring his vision. He leans up and kisses Logan’s cheek before laying back down. “Cuddles?” He offers.

"I thought you would never ask." Logan rolls over so there on their sides. He holds on Virgil and looks at him loving. He wipes his tears away. "You’re the only one for me Virgil Sanders."

Virgil giggles and smiles. “And you, Logan Sanders. My love, my star. I’ll never leave you.” He rests his hand on Logan’s cheek.

"This has been a stressful week hasn't it my galaxy?" Virgil nods and lays his head under Logan’s chin. "How about we just get away. Go on a date? Look at the stars? How does that sound? Anything you want." 

Virgil looks up at him excitedly. “That sounds lovely.” He smiles wide.

He smiles back his heart skips a beat at seeing Virgil so excited. "Where does my love want to go?" 

“Anywhere you are.” He sighs and nuzzles Logan’s cheek.

Logan hugs him tight. "You want to go on a picnic? Under the stars? We can snuggle and take in the cool air and look at the balls of fire in the sky." He smiles grows bigger as he continues to talk.

Virgil giggles. “Sounds amazing.”

"You want to go now or later?"

“Mmm. In a bit. We’ll eat dinner while we’re there.”

Logan nuzzles Virgil. "Ok love, you make me so happy"

Virgil hums. “You make me feel safe and loved. I’m never letting you go. Anyone wants to get to you they have to go through me first.”

Logan chuckles "I feel safe in your arms too, remember that. If I didn't feel safe, I wouldn't be here right now holding you." 

Virgil relaxes. He plays with the draw strings on his hoodie. “You know... you never did give this back.” He chuckles.

Logan blushes "I'm sorry do you want it back? I don't actually remember putting it on."

Virgil chuckles. “I gave it to you, so you would sleep and stop following me.” He boops Logan’s nose. “But you look so gosh darn cute in it, how could I take it back now?”

Logan laughs "Well it is really warm and comfortable I see why you like it so much. Of course, it also smells like you." Virgil giggles. Logan blushes "I love it when you giggle." he nuzzles him. "Music to my ears." Virgil smiles and tickles Logan’s stomach lightly. Logan giggles and slaps his hand away. He gives him a warning look.

Virgil smirks. “I love it when you laugh.”Logan smiles and nuzzles him. Virgil sighs and closes his eyes, letting a comforting silence surrounded him and his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! Not going to lie this story has been done for a while and we just finished the next story and start writing the one after that. We don't know how to stop. pls send help, lol jk. I'll work to get the next one posted as fast as possible but here is a warning. The next one is hella dark. Like pitch black dark. If you can't handle it or are not comfortable with it don't worry. I'm making a summary of that story so you can get the story without some of the darker details. It will be separate by Chapter so you will know which chapters are dark than others. 
> 
> Now this story focus a lot on sexuality because I need to vent my frustration like Logan. It really help and I hope it help some of you guys too! I hope you have a great day and happy reading!-Terra


End file.
